Avatars Trinity
by Star AJT 84
Summary: An Other Worlders story taking place in the world of the Avatar w/ Gekiranger, where things are to be expected and something sinister from what was once their reality. Now they will fight and survive both courses in one to win this 4-in-one world war.
1. Water 1

**Avatar Traya**

An Other World fan fic

Ch. 1: _The Children From Another World and the Boy in the Iceberg_

"KENNETH YOU RUNT! YOU GET BACK HERE!" roars one of a few bigger students, most likely one of the bullies.

Kenneth 'Kenzaki' Blue runs for his wellbeing alongside young Daisuke Hayashi from. Earlier they had to run from the bullies because at first they were pressuring the younger man into giving them whatever money's on him, but Kenneth saw this and punched two of them to rescue his friend and have the both of them escape.

It's not that these two boys who live in the Little Tokyo district of Boston, Massachusetts don't like being bullied; they hate it.

As soon as they make it to a path where the bullies never can look for them, the two of them sneak toward the school grounds safely.

Kenneth 'Kenzaki' Blue is a young man who excels in a lot of physical activities against a lot of people his age but he also has really low confidence. Because of his confidence problem, a lot of people never saw him at his fullest potentials. Kenneth often acts tough, fiery, and confident just to build his confidence, yet a lot of people mistake it as him actually being brash, hotheaded, and impulsive and don't see his true nature underneath that façade. To him, it felt better than feeling shy or left out.

A lot of his classmates had also called Kenneth an idiot, a runt, or even a loser since he got the most barely passing grades without any help. But despite Kenneth not precisely being the sharpest pencil in the box, he has some intelligence and a distinct maturity. Unfortunately to his misfortune, there are very few that see it. The bullies in school call him a runt because of all the 15-year-old men in his class; he's the shortest, standing a mere 5'3". He has short and wild brick red hair and his eyes are blue.

What those outside his small circle of friends don't know is that Kenneth is an orphan since he was seven years old, so the young man had to fend for himself for a long time; looking for food to survive, picking such items such as old clothes out of the garbage, learn from viewing how other people live, etc. His father, Kenneth Blue, Sr., had died moments after naming him when was born. Then when he was seven, his mother, Belinda, mysteriously disappeared into a strange phenomenon.

After running out of food for a few days while never been outside before, Kenneth decided for the first time to go outside to get some. He got lost wandering the streets, he was too shy to talk to people or enter buildings, and he couldn't get the right amount of money to get things so he chose to pick it off the streets. When he found his apartment complex/home, it was closed due to disappeared residence and lack of payment because of it. It was a few months before Daisuke's grandfather, Hikaru, who was a friend of the unfortunate child's parents finds the poor boy out in the streets and takes the child in under his care instead of being in the orphanage.

Hikaru gave young Kenneth's nickname 'Kenzaki' to him during swordsmanship practices, to help build his character. In Japanese, it means 'Spirit of the Sword'.

Daisuke Hayashi is a 12-year-old genius Japanese boy with incredible wealth. He is the reason that Kenneth hadn't repeated any grades, in return for keeping the other company. He has straight blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, which is considered unusual for a Japanese child but all the more interesting.

Once upon a time, the younger boy's life was once so full of pride and annoyance because of his advantageous privileges (wealth, status, etc.) that he even thought of taking over as head of the family, so he could be recognized as for himself and not just 'young master'. Seeing Kenneth initially in the home of his grandfather, he thought everyone was seeing the older boy more the heir than him and got jealous of him; their relationship was initially rather unpleasant. Having enough of the child's excessive pride, Kenzaki struck him; which is something no one's ever done before.

Realizing the older boy is different from everyone who treated him before, Daisuke hung around him to be better than him. After their heated confrontation between them starts cooling down, they come to an understanding of one another. It took Kenzaki's words to teach him that there are no shortcuts in anything in life, not everything in life can be given to you on a silver platter, and everything else in life matters most. The two then became friends. Because of that realization, he had learned to turn his life around. Because of him letting go of his old self, he got popular with others his age. His genius was recognized two years ago, having him skipping grades to join alongside Kenzaki's side.

When Kenzaki was first having trouble with his academic grades, Daisuke decides to give him a few helpful hints and minor bits of tutoring to help him avoiding being in summer school or repeating grades. But because of his need without the bodyguards, he depends on Kenzaki and advised him into heavy and seemingly gruesome and grueling exercises so he could help him not only build his abilities to their finest, but also build up his confidence. The two remain friends to this day.

Kenzaki is a fan of superheroes and adventures, looking at the lone superhero fight injustice of terrorists and mysterious monsters (i.e. 'Kamen Rider'), but since Daisuke is a super team fan, looking at a group of superheroes fighting as a team to triumph over organizations of evil to save the world (i.e. 'Super Sentai'), he considered togetherness was probably being the best virtue in any given situation. They both agreed to model themselves after various heroes in their own special way.

* * *

As soon as they reach class, the two boys look around for their seats…

"Ahem!" they turn to see their homeroom teacher, Isabelle Kay; who reminds people of the stereotypical strict teacher with an inner teenager personality many see in anime and manga, looking at Kenneth with a very strict manner.

Feeling guilty, the 15-year-old orphan walks up to the teacher's desk and asks "What is it, Ms. K?" She strictly asks, "Surely you didn't forget that tonight is the start for time for our assignment to be working in groups for the week?"

Kenneth cringes and then gulps before asking, "So… who am I assigned to be with for the week?" Looking at her papers, "Since you don't have a lot of friends, save for Daisuke, nor a hobby, I'm assigning you to— No wait! That's for Daniel Harvey!" Then she rapidly shuffles through several documents in search for the one with Kenneth's name as well as the ones in Kenneth's group.

Hearing some commotion behind him, he turns to see his other classmates enter the room. Most of who, thankfully not including Daisuke, are not too pleased to see him… again. Kenneth never exactly done anything to upset them, it's just that a lot of them judge him before they get to know him.

"Oh, here it is!" smiles Ms. Kay, "You and Daisuke are going to be teamed up with Namiko Akimura."

Namiko Akimura, the smartest girl in their class and one of the foreign students, groans out with distress and displeasure.

She reminds a lot of people of a randy rabbit when the class heartthrob, Dan Harvey, is around but an overly judgmental and misguided smart aleck who rarely shows kindness and compassion to those she doesn't know at other times around other people.

She has brown eyes and silky, straight, lapis lazuli blue hair in a ponytail that reaches down to the middle of her back. She has an average build (which she is upsettingly sensitive to having, especially when it comes to the T&A department), an embarrassing tattoo (a blue tattoo of the kanji for 'water') on her inner thigh, and a disfiguring heart-shaped scar on her left shoulder.

Kenzaki can see that she's cute, but apparently not cute enough for the attention of other young men's point of view. She hates her underdeveloped figure, wanting it to be bouncier and fuller, as well as her scar and the tattoo. To get her crush's attention, she's been on a number of activities in order to appeal to him. As for Kenzaki, she's one of those who see him as a runt, an idiot, and a hindrance without knowing him first. However, she has the utmost respect for Daisuke despite him being around Kenzaki for so long for whatever reason she among others in class doesn't know.

Kenneth and Daisuke known her and just about every other foreign exchange student from their travels to different schools to fit in.

With no choice but to accept the assignments handed to them, the class quietly sits and listens to the lecture given to them…

Kenneth yawns in boredom as the teacher continues talking about the current class subject. It isn't as if the subject itself is boring, but the way she was talking about it was making it boring. Kenneth figures that literature and social studies is an interesting subject, but Ms. Kay is ruining it.

'_As much as I would rather be watching 'Avatar', 'Heroes' or reading comics or doing some other thing with an adventurous feeling… I must endure it a little longer._' Kenneth sighs inwardly.

* * *

As soon as school was over, the young man and child are walking with Namiko not looking at the shortest 15-year-old man in class.

Namiko says to Daisuke, "You know, I bet your parents are really great." "I guess they are," replies Daisuke, "but they're not going to be home in Japan or in this country for another six months, they even left this morning, and my grandfather is really busy at the moment. So you should expect a babysitter at my home."

* * *

At the fancy complex where Daisuke, his parents and/or grandfather, and Kenzaki generally live in when in America…

The three enter to see an 18-year-old woman in a dark green dress with a white apron embedded with diamond-shaped imprints sewn into it. She is extremely tall; almost Amazonian in height (180cm or 5'11"), beautiful, bosomy, has dark brown hair with strong tints of green and stripes of earth tones dyed parts, brown eyes, and a calm expression on her face. Her build stands in between athletic and sexy.

Namiko blinks in shock, '_OMG! She's taller than my dad! In fact, she's the tallest woman I've ever seen in person!_'

"Good day to you again, Emma Blum" nods Kenzaki. The young woman, Emma Blum, pats the young man's head, "Good day to you too, Kenzaki."

Namiko asks the older woman "How do you know each other, madam?" "I've been babysitting these two forever, but I'm enjoying their company," replies Emma. Then she pinches the younger girl's cheek, calmly stating "Plus I'm not _that _old; I'm still 18 and unmarried." Namiko's eyes widen in surprise, then she bows apologetically as soon as her cheek is freed "I'm so sorry, Ms. Blum." Emma returns to her work, "You're forgiven."

The two young males on the flat knew that Emma makes it no secret that she is an otaku in several areas, as well as cornucopia of other kinds of fans of other things in one person. The weirdest thing was that she doesn't really look like one. She looks more like a beautiful woman with an Amazonian physique. Emma feels insecure because of her height, but that doesn't stop her cosplaying as big characters like Alphonse Elric in his gigantic armor body form from 'Fullmetal Alchemist' or Sailor Jupiter or Wonder Woman and the like during several conventions she visited. But one unbelievably unheard of, if not unique, thing about her amongst the 'otaku' is that she doesn't need to buy any graphic novels or DVD's to keep up with any series; she's got an eidetic memory.

Namiko lays out the first homework they have to work on together for the first day on the tea table in front of Kenzaki, who silently thanks the spirits that she's being merciful toward him this once. Some of the students prefer their daily life in class while some would like to take on the world already, but the young man is bored out of his wits of this casual reality. There's a lot more things that he would rather do with his time. One of those things would be watching his favorite superhero series or perhaps an adventure film.

He isn't sure why he likes it so much. Maybe it was the ideals that superheroes held on to as they fight evil, or even that the characters in an adventure would be determined to continue on despite the hardships ahead. He thinks it's pretty cool. Of course, the battles in the tokusatsu series were pretty cool too. Although he knows that if they were any real as he is that those Kamen Riders and Sentai were taking incredible risks, but they're still pretty cool to him.

He doesn't know it that he isn't the only one in the room with those thoughts, Daisuke and Emma both has about enough of the current status quo too.

Emma slumps down on the floor in back of the living room while typing on her laptop computer.

"Another day, another bore," sighs Kenzaki as he struggles to study. Emma looks him, as she and Daisuke have greater understanding and liking of Kenzaki than Namiko does.

"Listen, Kenneth…" says Emma, "if you finish up the homework you have for tonight, we'll all play Hero System with me as game master." "Hero System?" blinks Kenneth, Daisuke, & Namiko in confusion. Emma explains, "It's a role-playing game like DnD or GURPS, but it's universal but got a new system for you." Kenneth's face brightens, "Alright! Now I'm _really _motivated!"

Then Kenzaki realizes something, he asks Emma "Hey, wait a minute, Emma-san! What's the campaign or genre of the game?" "I'm glad you've made a successful wisdom roll, Kenzaki" giggles a smiling Emma, "The genre is sort of a teenaged hero, plus the whole fantasy kitchen sink, plus some Wuxia, as well as have us feel like living a big adventure."

"What kind of adventure specifically?" sighs Namiko, "I'm a magical girl fan." Emma states, "You don't have to participate if you don't want to." "Never mind, the teacher will get on my case if I don't participate in any activities after homework" defends Namiko with a groan.

Daisuke asks, "Is it alright if I play a sidekick to whoever Aniki plays?" Emma nods "You bet. I'm thinking of putting several bits of stuff from other stories in, to get your creativity and imagination ablaze along with hopefully self-discovery of yourself. I call it the title of this campaign 'Super Wuxia Teen Heroes'."

"Super Wuxia Teen Heroes?" repeat the younger three in a confused unison.

Emma smirks, "Finish your homework and I'll let you watch something that could help you with it, meanwhile I'll make some dinner for you."

"I'll help!" says Kenzaki. Namiko politely says "I'd prefer to decline, but since I am not able to cook, I have no other choice."

As soon as everyone was done studying for the evening, Emma puts on a Wuxia movie, and then a few Chinese martial arts films, and finally a few random episodes of 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' so they could get some ideas.

Then as soon as they got their individual dinner meals, Emma gives them time to build their role-playing characters—

As the RPG fan, Kenneth sits on the bed in his room, watching a show on his own laptop while working on his player character according to Emma's game world.

He works on making his character to correspond to Emma's game world and researching the information he doesn't know of.

He sighs writes on a card, to playfully rewrite a certain Superman scene—

'_You will endure much, my little Kenzaki, but we will never leave you— no matter what. You will be different, sometimes you'll feel like an outcast, but you'll never be alone. You will make our strength and power your own. You will see our lives through your eyes, as your life will be seen through ours. The child becomes the parent and the parent becomes the child._'

"Do you wish to change your life forever, Mr. Blue Kenneth II?" asks an ominous disembodied female voice from somewhere around Kenneth. Kenneth felt like saying yes, but remembering the old phrase 'be careful what you wish for', he wonders what the catch is.

"Do you wish to change your life forever, Mr. Kenneth 'Kenzaki' Blue?" asks an ominous disembodied female voice from somewhere around Kenzaki. Kenzaki felt like saying yes, but remembering the old phrase 'Be careful what you wish for', he wonders what the catch is.

"I'd like to," he brings up out loud, "but…" he becomes listless before he could continue. Maybe whatever the voice is talking about, his life would get infinitely better. Inwardly, he feels his heart is saying 'yes' to the question.

Then he feels the temperature in the room begin to rise and a growing quaking of the earth. He thought nothing of it for a while before he realized that his room was beginning to be filled with violet light.

"What the heck?" gasps Kenzaki as the light begins growing brighter and brighter. The energies are becoming unbearable and soon Kenzaki was struggling to get off the bed and to the front door. However, his legs are quickly becoming disobedient.

Daisuke struggles to get to his best friend but is having a similar problem, "What's going on here, aniki?" Kenzaki asks, "Why are you asking _me_, Daisuke?"

Namiko starts screaming, and then looking to Kenzaki she hisses out "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" pleads Kenzaki.

Emma rushes into the room, she worriedly calls "What the heck is going on—" and then she squeaks out "here?"

The four of them couldn't even reach the door to escape the room before the light became too bright for him to see anything but the violet hued atmosphere.

That is when the floor gives out beneath the four of them.

They then fall before being launched upwards!

Kenzaki suddenly feels himself and the other three flying uncontrollably through what feels like space, but they can still breathe. All around them is blinding purple light. He cannot tell up from down. All of it looks more or less the same to him as he's flying through the violet space. They look in every direction that they could, hoping that they could find something to stop their fall or even an indication to just where the heck they are. Looking around himself, Kenzaki spies something that isn't violet light appearing around the four of them: pure white spherical star-like phenomena that collide against them. Some of which go into each person, while some of them harden into solid objects. Kenzaki thinks of them like a lifeline if he could collect enough of them, only to discover that he needn't worry about losing anything since they attach to him like magnets.

The non-solid stars are like small electrical shocks at first but feel comforting as if they are part of him, while the metallic surface of each solid star is cool against his fingers and definitely real. He manages to use his weightlessness to his advantage to move himself toward his panicking friends and lasso them to him with the solid stars stuck to them. After Kenzaki reels the three closer to him, all four of them begin to feel a sensation that fluctuates from burning to shocking to freezing erupt not only in their bodies, but from the solid stars stuck to them as well. Whatever's going on, they hope that it would end soon.

Then all of the sudden, four glowing yet semi-translucent creatures appear around their individual bodies; a majestic red bird around Kenneth, a bold white tiger around Daisuke, a magnificent blue dragon around Namiko, and a gigantic green turtle around Emma. Then the ghostly-looking beasts contract themselves in size as they soak themselves into their respective hosts' bodies.

He faintly sees something akin to people in the distance around him, with the same events happening to them just as him and his group.

When the fluctuating sensations become almost too much to bare, Kenzaki's world goes black.

* * *

Kenneth wakes in a daze. His vision is blurred and he couldn't see anything. He wanted to wipe his eyes but his muscles feel as stiff and as heavy as rock at the moment. He wants to move but his body doesn't seem to want to comply with his wishes. It's a big enough chore to just to breathe properly. Whatever that phenomenon had done to him was as pretty effective.

"_My son,_" speaks a woman's voice familiar to Kenneth in the darkness "_Please pray that we'll meet again, for a new lives and fates await for us in the future._"

"MOTHER!"

Finally Kenneth's breathing returns to normal, following it is feeling throughout his entire body. His hearing seems to return and he hears the sound of a breeze. It was a few more seconds before he could feel the temperature; which happens to be quite cold. His head buzzes with pain only matched by what his eyes were feeling at the moment. He could feel ice beneath him.

Kenneth groans and puts a palm to his noggin "Oh… my head." '_Huh? _' he silently exclaims '_Breeze, ice, snow, cold, and the smell of the sea? Where the heck am I sent to? _'

He notices that he is stranded on an ice flow in the middle of some large body of water—

"ACK!" screams Namiko's voice, "It's cold!"

He then remembers that he isn't alone; he turns to his companions and finds out that he and they are all have their clothes replaced with different garments—

He is clad in dark red breeches and a bright red tunic with single plates of flat black shoulder armor. Nearby him is a black parka with white fur lining, in which he quickly changes into due to the weather.

Daisuke is in an orange shawl over a long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange sash, double-layered pants (with brown and a loose yellow layer on top), and high boots that reach below his knees. He's got blue arrow-like tattoos on his hands. Next to the younger male is a brown wooden staff with orange or yellow bags tied on each end.

Namiko is in a blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, mittens, and mukluks. She lets her hood down to check her surroundings, exclaiming worriedly "Is this the Arctic?"

Emma is in a green tunic with beige trimmings, a pair of breeches of lighter green, brown boots, and a dark green cloak. She finds a green and beige backpack close by.

Every one the other three are slowly trying to look into their surroundings and situation.

Emma studies the garments she's wearing, "The style of outfits look familiar to me in every detail…" then realization hits her like a grenade to the head.

"It can't be" gasps Emma. Kenneth and Daisuke ask, "What can't be, Emma?"

Emma answers, "We've been transported to another dimension." "Another dimension?" ask the boys in unison, "How is that possible?" "I don't know," replies a thoughtful Emma "but I have a feeling we're all going to find out soon."

"Great," huffs Namiko "leave it to Kenneth Blue to ruin our lives." "Now how was our situation _my_ fault, Namiko?" asks Kenneth "It couldn't be my fault; I don't have any powers like that. What reason would there be if I had such powers to transport us and change our clothes?" Namiko just huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, saying "You're always have been nothing but trouble."

Emma frowns and steps in front of Namiko, "Look here, Namiko! As far as I've heard, you and every bastard in town back home has been giving Kenneth your rubbish for over 7 years! You must be the most heartless, childish, and harebrained young woman I've ever met! These boys should be embarrassed to call you one of their classmates! I'm absolutely sure that I am!"

Namiko cringes, the water begins to shake while the sound of undersea ground shaking occurs, shocking the young males, but Emma doesn't notice as she's continuing to scold the younger woman, "Ever since his father died witnessing his birth and his mother later disappeared when he was seven-and-a-half, he was alone and scared!"

The water and ground shakes harder as Emma continues lecturing, "He had struggled to survive as a child on the street, then even he ran away from the welfare department. But what have you and most of the rest of the world do? Do you give him support and warmth? NO! You ignore him! And then you say horrible things about him! You're not even smart enough to find out that all that bravado he displays was just an act to help him get stronger in spirit and in character!"

"At least he is fortunate to have friends like me and Daisuke to give him the decency of friendship! But you wicked monsters don't! Why do you do that? For the use of him as a scapegoat, placing blame on him to focus your aggression or embarrassment on, or just for kicks? Have you ever seen the poor boy cry? Let me tell you that you're just one of those who truly don't deserve any attention!"

Finally noticing the tremors, Namiko gulps nervously "Uh… Ms. Blum?"

Emma continues "They say that you are be the smartest girl in your class, but apparently you're not using your brain and focusing it on this Dan Harvey. From what I've heard, he has _never_ given you or any girl attracted to him the time of day. My advice, grow up and open your mind to other boys already, you're not a little girl anymore! Because what you have been ignoring Kenneth far too long, so do yourself a favor and befriend him!"

Namiko gulps nervously, "Uh… Ms. Blum?"

"I even help him when times were rough as a substitute mother! Have you ever bothered to chew the fat with him? Let me tell you! He needs more people than what we've been giving him lately! Him being alone; NOT COOL!"

Seeing brown stone formations rise, Namiko gulps nervously, "Ms. Blum… the sea…"

"NO!" screams Emma, "THAT IS IT! Until you are ready to grow up and accept Kenneth for who he is and not for who you think he is, YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!"

One by one behind her, a rugged stone rises from the water and then another continuously into a trail, leading out to the larger glaciers.

Kenneth says "Um, Emma…" Emma looks at Kenneth and asks "What?" He points behind her, "I think you've just caused our small island to re-shape and move."

She turns around, looks down, and sees the stepping-stones leading out to the glacier-covered lands, "Did I do that? I can't even Earthbend in real life." Then she thinks a bit before making a soft motion with her hands, making more stepping-stones with her will. She laughs nervously and finally says, "Until now, that is."

"Earthbend?" blinks Namiko in shock and confusion. The boys follow and exclaim in unison "Earthbend?"

Suddenly, a dragon-like creature walks out from the water's surface. It has a long serpentine body, horns, very large wings, fin-like ears, four short legs, emerald colored cat-like eyes, and dazzling violet-colored scales.

On the other side comes another enormous beast; it has in shaggy white fur with a brown stripe that runs along its back from its tail-tip ending in an arrowhead shape on its forehead, six legs with three toes on each foot, a flat beaver-like tail, and horns.

"THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US!" screams a terrified Namiko, she then shoves Kenneth toward the violet dragon before them "Go ahead and eat this guy! He's young, fat, plump, and delicious! No unpleasant aftertaste—"

The dragon growls gently, Kenneth blinks "She doesn't want to eat me, nor any of us for that matter." Namiko shrieks, "We can't be sure of that!"

The dragon crawls closer to the group and nuzzles against Kenneth. He says to the others "She says she's my familiar and that her name is Mioha." The wooly white creature grunts, Kenneth says "That Flying Bison-like creature is Daisuke's and her name is Anna." "It does sound like something I would name a Flying Bison if I had one" nods Daisuke.

Emma says, "I think that she _is_ a Flying Bison." "What are you saying?" asks the younger ones with her. "Doesn't it add up to any of you? The dragon? Flying Bison? Me Earthbending? The environment? The garments we're wearing? If anybody here remembers 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', I think we're currently part of that fictional world."

"We're in the world of 'Avatar' now?" exclaim the younger teenagers and kid in unison. Emma nods to them.

After a brief moment of silence…

"Out of curiosity," asks Kenneth "do you think it would be around the time of Aang the young Air Nomad to escape?" Emma shrugs "I just don't know, but we can't be too careful."

"Could you recap things for me and Daisuke?" asks Namiko "We're from Japan and as such we wouldn't know _that_ much about that cartoon." "Yes, that would be nice" nods Daisuke.

Emma summarizes "Okay, long ago in this world, the four nations themed lived in harmony when the Avatar preserved the balance and peace. These nations included the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. But that was the old days… it was then that it all changed when the Fire Nation rose into power and attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A century later, the Fire Nation was close to winning the war. Some people believe that the Avatar was never born in the Air Nomads and the cycle was broken."

"Born into the Air Nomads?" asks Daisuke "you mean like with the Dalai Lama?" Emma nods, "Yes." "Cool!" says Daisuke.

Namiko shrugs "Hey, since the cartoon was done in its series back home, it should conclude after that. Right?"

"As I was saying," sighs Emma "until we _could_ get home, we'll have to pretend to be part of this world and adapt to it. Be thankful I'm able to read the language." "Are you going to teach us?" asks Kenneth. Emma nods in response.

The boys are excited and ready for adventure, "Let's go!" "Oh man!" sighs Namiko.

* * *

It's been a week since Kenneth, Daisuke, Namiko, and Emma crashed in a new world.

While ice-fishing one day…

Namiko, half-bored with homesickness, sighs while still fishing "I think I'm getting tired of learning to read Chinese writing, learning to fight, and everything else having to adapt to this world."

"You're just griping because we've been avoiding civilizations for the first week," shrugs Kenneth "while I, on the other hand, think it's fascinating."

"The first week was when our real teacher assigned the three of us together," groans Namiko "so far I haven't seen my parents or Daniel Harvey and I'm already missing home. The only people I see from home are the class runt, the youngest genius in class, and Wonder Woman."

Emma says, "Technically, Wonder Woman is 1 inch higher than me and a lot more powers. Plus I've got a wide variety of tastes in men, if you knew Kenneth better, maybe you'd find something to admire about him."

"Me, still the 'runt'?" asks Kenneth "You have the temper similar to the sea and focus too much on your looks to get the attention of _one guy_ who hasn't looked your way when he's got a lot of other women our age eating out of his hand. For all we know, he's just a successful Sasuke Uchiha offshoot wannabe."

Hearing voices conversing off in the distance, Daisuke turns his head to see and says "I see a couple of teenagers in a small canoe down there!" A drained Namiko says, "Finally, civilization nearby."

Emma, being alert, looks down and finds two Water Tribe teenagers, who are about the age of Kenneth and Namiko, fishing. Although looking more real life now, she recognizes them by their features—

The boy has a goofy atmosphere about him and a wolf tail; he's got to be Sokka. The young girl has hair loops and a braided ponytail; she must be his sister, Katara.

Namiko asks, "What are those two doing now?" "Going down the rapid sea currents" says Daisuke. Emma says "Remember to pull your warm clothes on, we can't have them knowing we're from another world if we ever meet them. I have a very strong feeling that we're flung to the beginning. Besides, with Kenneth's Fire Nation-like clothes, they'll accuse us of being spies."

Kenneth gasps, "They're crashing!" After seeing the two crawling up on the chunk of ice, the four sigh with relief, "They're okay."

They listen into the stranded siblings' conversation…

"You call that left?" asks Katara. Sokka jokingly defends "You don't like my steering." Then he mocks her skill, "well, maybe you should've _Waterbended_ us out of the ice." "So it's my fault?" angrily asks Katara.

"I knew I should've just left you at home," huffs Sokka "Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

'_Here it comes_' gulps Kenneth, covering his head.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained—" exclaims a clearly miffed Katara "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

The iceberg behind Katara begins to shatter. Sokka takes notice to it and starts panicking.

"Looks familiar," says Daisuke quickly, looking at Emma and Namiko, who look at each other realizing it was similar.

Katara continues her scolding of her brother "Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you're off playing soldier!"

Sokka attempts to get his sister's attention "Uh… Katara?"

"I even wash all of the clothes!" fumes Katara, "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you; NOT PLEASANT!"

Sokka freaks with wide eyes while trying once more to get her attention "Katara, settle down!"

"NO!" shouts Katara "That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

With those final words of scolding, the iceberg finally collapses and gets her attention. The falling chunks of ice cause waves, pushing the siblings on their own chunk of ice back.

Namiko gets up, to brace herself for the oncoming water or ice, then suddenly a cracking sound is heard…

The group of people from another world look at the ice they're on, finding it shatter.

"Uh oh."

Their iceberg shatters and they fall into the freezing water!

Swimming for the chunks of ice, the four discuss what happened—

Kenneth gulps "Somehow I know it wasn't me nor her over there."

"I'm not doing the thing she did down there," says Daisuke.

"I just Earthbend, a little" says Emma.

Everyone in the group look at Namiko, she gulps and spits out the truth; "Okay, I admit it… it's _my_ fault. A few nights ago I thought if I could Waterbend, so I've practiced while everyone wasn't looking and I'm pleased that I actually could. I mean, how many girls back home could manipulate water? Of course, my Bending suddenly got beneath me rather than in front of me at the moment."

"Two elemental Benders in our group capable of great feats without realizing it" sighs Emma "I need a darn drink." "Haven't you had enough water?" stupidly asks Kenneth.

The two siblings look at the results of Katara's violent Waterbending without realizing it…

Sokka looks at his sister, "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Katara is amazed, "You mean _I_ did that?" "Yep," sarcastically says Sokka "congratulations."

Then the two siblings take notice to the four former residents of reality in the water.

"Uh… hello?" greets Kenneth.

"Who are you?" asks Sokka.

"I'm Kenneth Blue," says Kenneth, introducing himself.

"I'm Daisuke Hayashi."

"Namiko Akimura."

"I am pleased to meet you, I'm Emma Blum."

Katara says to her brother, "They're going to freeze if they stay in the water any longer!"

As soon as the four were pulled onto the iceberg…

"How did you get here?" asks Sokka. Emma shrugs "We don't know, we came here about a week ago and moments ago saw you two in trouble." Namiko says "Then I accidentally Waterbended from beneath us and we fell in." Daisuke sighs "If you say anything, you'll get the six of us in trouble again like you did previously." "Thanks for the warning" nods Sokka.

Suddenly, a mighty blue glow appears beneath them and begins to rise. Sokka freaks and shrieks, "All I did was thank the kid for warning me!"

Out from the water comes the source of the light; a giant glowing orb of ice with a mysterious spiral pattern.

Deciding to pretending to be from this world, Daisuke asks the elder teenagers "What is it?" Emma shakes her head, "You tell me."

The other world residents know that it's the Avatar within the iceberg, but they pretend to be naïve to avoid suspicion.

Seeing the form of a person inside the glowing ice opening his luminescent eyes, Katara thinks the person inside needs help "He's alive! We have to help!" she grabs Sokka's club and leaps in to rescue whoever's inside the ice. Sokka exclaims and follows her, "Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

Making to the ice orb, Katara struggles to open the ice whack after whack with her brother's club. After the 5th whack of the club, a massive spray of air hissed out and pushed everyone down!

As the steamy air died down, the ball shatters and explodes before releasing a bright column of light blue light into the sky!

One could hear the far off wildlife howling from afar.

* * *

Other people see the pillar of light, especially Prince Zuko, himself, on his Fire Nation warship.

"Finally," frowns Zuko.

He turns to his uncle, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" The pudgy veteran, Iroh, who is playing a tile game while drinking tea, asks, "That I won't be able to finish my game?" "It means my search is about to come to an end," replies the scarred exiled prince, looking back to the light. Iroh sighs in response.

Zuko frowns and points toward the light's destination before it dissipates, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

A mysterious man clothed in a red cloak and standing on the starboard side of the ship nods in agreement "I can feel it too, my lord. It may not be the one I seek, but it very well must be the Avatar. So we insist on heading toward it."

"Oh, it's just the celestial lights!" lazily denies Iroh, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you or Kenzoku getting excited over nothing." After setting an Air tile down, he spreads his arms out in invitation "Please sit. Why don't you have a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I DON'T WANT ANY CALMING TEA!" explodes Zuko, "I need to capture the Avatar!"

The teenaged prince with a burn scar shouts an order to one of the crew, "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

The mysterious cloaked figure named Kenzoku walks up to Iroh and politely bows toward him, "No thank you, my lord Iroh; I've had mine already."

Iroh lays down another Air tile, then he notices the tiles shaking in the breeze.

* * *

Back with the small group, they see the person formerly from within the ice crawl out.

Sokka points his pike at the glowing figure "Stay back!"

The glow fades, revealing that the person formerly caught in the ice is a kid about Daisuke's age with strange arrow-like tattoo marks on his bald head and hands and dressed in orange and yellow. The boy unconsciously slips and slides down to the six awaiting him, and lands in Katara's arms.

Katara lays him down and tries to help him.

Still being skeptical, Sokka pokes the boy in the head with the blunt end of his spear. His sister shoos him away, "Stop it!" Kenneth frowns "Yeah, he's just a kid!"

The mysterious boy drowsily opens his eyes to see Katara staring at him with her deep blue eyes.

'_Now that I see her in person as much as possible right now,_' thinks Kenneth '_Katara is really beautiful. No wonder why he fell in love at first sight._'

The young boy drowsily speaks "I need to ask you something…" "What?" asks Katara. The boy says, "Come closer." "What is it?"

A few seconds later, the boy becomes more alert and asks cheerfully "Will you go Penguin Sledding with me?" Katara blinks but replies "Uh… sure. I- I guess"

"Okay, there goes the whole drama" whispers Namiko to herself.

The bald boy hovers upwards to his feet, unintentionally shocking Sokka, and asks, "What's going on here?"

"You tell us!" exclaims Sokka, poking at the other kid some more "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure" replies the kid. "I'm not sure" replies the kid.

Hearing a large animal grunting, Namiko shrugs "Anna must be coming by." "How can she be?" asks Daisuke "We told her and Mioha to stay back at camp and hide out for a while. Come to think of it, there was also a big figure in the ice too."

The bald boy excitedly runs back into the crater he came out from and calls out "Appa! Are you alright?"

They hear him say "Wake up, buddy!" Then the two Water Tribe teenagers and four other world residents creep around to find an opening and within it is another Flying Bison with the bald boy. The gentle behemoth licks its master, who laughs out "You're okay!" Then the boy hugs the Flying Bison's face.

Hearing another animal grunting, the group of seven humans turns to find the other Flying Bison, Anna, and Mioha swimming their way. "Anna!" groans Daisuke "I've specifically told you to stay at camp." His Bison licks him, he laughs too "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Geez, Mioha" sighs Kenneth to his dragon, "you really do get lonely don't you?"

Sokka asks, "What are those things?" Kenneth frowns "Mioha's not a _thing_, she's a dragon."

The bald tattooed boy in orange-and-yellow speaks up "This is Appa, he's my Flying Bison. Like Anna over there."

"Riiight," nods a sarcastic Sokka "and this is Katara, my flying sister."

Namiko responds sarcastically "Ha ha ha…"

Appa sneezes and his snot got allover Sokka, who gets disgusted and attempts to wipe it off.

Namiko snickers before bursting into all-out laughter!

"Don't worry," says the kid "it'll wash out."

"UGH!" exclaims Sokka, digging more Flying Bison snot off of him.

"So, do you guys live around here?" asks the bald-headed kid.

"Don't answer that!" says Sokka to his sister as he points his pike at the young man and then toward Emma, Daisuke, and Kenneth.

"Okay, I've heard the Southern Water Tribe was edgy but I can see they're not stupid" blinks Emma, pretending to be from around that world.

"Did you see that crazy bolt of light? The four of them were probably trying to signal to the Fire Navy" frowns Sokka.

"Four?" asks Kenneth. Recovering from laughter, Namiko asks "Which four, exactly?" "Didn't they enslave you?" asks Sokka.

Katara shoves her brother aside, sarcastically remarking "Oh yeah, I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy and Namiko is an enslaved Waterbender servant girl. You can tell from the _evil_ look in that boy's eyes."

Everyone looks at the bald kid, who flashes an innocent grin.

Katara introduces her brother "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka."

Emma introduces herself and those with her "The misguided cynic who falls for pretty faces is Namiko Akimura, the youngest with us is Daisuke Hayashi, and the blue-eyed redhead is Kenneth Blue. I am Emma Blum."

"Wow!" exclaims the bald Airbending kid, "and I thought I've been around the world. The four of you are different from the others."

Katara asks, "Since you haven't introduced yourself, what's your name?"

He tries to introduce himself, then he huffs several time before releasing a _huge_ sneeze, sending him flying upward and a powerful gust of wind around them.

Kenneth says "At least it knocked the cold water off." "Yeah" nods Daisuke.

Namiko gasps, "AAH! MY PANTS ARE ALSO KNOCKED OFF!" then she quickly struggles to get them on again.

Hearing the incoming whistling falling sound of the bald tattooed kid, Kenneth absentmindedly says, "Here he comes."

The boy comes back down, sliding back into place. Then he finally introduces himself with a bright smile "I'm Aang!" Then he rubs his nose.

"You just sneezed" exclaims a shocked Sokka, "and flew 10 feet in the air."

"Really?" asks Aang "It felt higher than that."

"Yeah," nods Emma. Daisuke says "it was more like 50 feet in the air."

"Now that's more like it, yeah" nods Aang.

Katara gasps in realization what the newest stranger's identity "You're an Airbender!"

"Sure am," nods Aang, before pointing at Daisuke "Just like him."

Daisuke waves his hands "I don't know a thing about Airbending, honest!"

Aang arches his eyebrows in curiosity "Really? That's unusual."

Sokka goes into his common sarcasm mode and turns to leave, "Giant light beams, Flying Bison, Airbenders, gold-haired kids, blue-eyed redheads, dragons, I think I've got the midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." "My thoughts exactly," says Namiko.

Then they stop to realize that they're stranded on an iceberg in the middle of the Southern Sea and can't go back home.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, we could get a lift on Mioha, Appa, and Anna" suggests Aang, who zooms upwards and lands on his Flying Bison's head, grabbing the reigns. Katara smiles "We'd love a ride, thanks!"

"Who is for riding with me on Mioha?" offers Kenneth. Namiko groans "Not I; I'm not going with you, runt. I'm going to ride with Daisuke on Anna, thank you very much!" Emma climbs onto Mioha's back, "I'll come."

"Oh no!" frowns Sokka "I am not going to get on that fluffy snot monster nor on that purple winged snake!"

Climbing onto Appa's saddle, Katara asks her brother "Are you hoping some other kind of monster would come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka tries to bring up an argument, only to realize that his sister's once again right.

Kenneth frowns at Sokka, "It's also rude to call a dragon a snake." Mioha quietly growls for emphasis. Sokka nervously gulps "Sorry."

Later, a frowning Sokka and an elated Katara are sitting in Appa's saddle, ready for takeoff. A bored Namiko lies down on her stomach with her hands supporting her head in Anna's saddle. Emma is sitting behind Kenneth on Mioha's head, holding on tight.

"Okay, all passengers listen well" dryly calls out Namiko "All emergency exits are to your left, right, and behind you. Also in case of an emergency, put your head between your knees and kiss your butt goodbye— sorry, brace for impact. And finally, please remain seated and keep your hands and arms inside the saddle at all times."

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight!" calls out Aang. Then he says to his Bison "Appa, Yip-Yip!"

"Yip-Yip, Anna!" calls Daisuke to Anna.

The two Flying Bison just jump into the water and swim.

"Come on, Appa! Yip-yip!" calls Aang.

Sokka sighs "Wow… that was truly amazing." He makes it plainly obvious he doesn't believe the two Bison could fly.

"Austrat!" calls Kenneth to Mioha, who just swims forward side-by-side the two Flying Bison, "I thought so; they're all just tired, Sokka." "Yeah," agrees Aang, "A little rest and they'll be soaring through the sky."

"Great…" groans Namiko "not only do the great beasts with us don't feel like flying, I'm stuck with a bunch of weirdoes." Then her eyes widen, "Oh no, I sound like that blue guy on the male Bison!"

Sokka looks around and asks "What blue guy?" Katara laughs, "She means _you_."

Later, Katara looks to find Aang smiling at her. She asks, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" to which, he replies "Oh, I was smiling?"

"OOH!" groans Sokka. Next to him, Namiko gags.

* * *

At the Fire Nation ship of Prince Zuko…

The scarred prince keeps constant vigil toward the beam of light was with the mysterious Kenzoku beside him.

Iroh shows up, stretching and yawning "I'm going to bed now." "I wish you pleasant dreams, Lord Iroh" says Kenzoku. "Yep," nods Iroh "a man needs his rest."

Iroh turns to his nephew "Prince Zuko, you need sleep. Even if you and Kenzoku are both right, and the Avatar is alive and the Other Worlder that Beckett told us about has arrived, you won't find them. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried to find the Avatar and failed. Besides, we don't know if the boy, Kenneth Blue, has answered the call searching for him."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture, mine does" hisses Zuko "This coward's hundred years hiding are over." Kenzoku says, "And my desire to be whole again continues to haunt me, Lord Iroh."

* * *

Back with the Flying Bison and Dragon… night is falling quickly.

Sokka is sound asleep, the Other World residents in disguise are sleeplessly waiting for their arrival to the little village in the South Pole. Katara crawls up to Aang to talk to him.

"Hey" says Katara.

"Hey" replies Aang, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering, you're being an Airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar."

Aang awkwardly says "Uh, no… I didn't know him; I mean I knew people that knew him. But I didn't. Sorry." Katara sighs "Okay, just curious." Aang looks sick to his stomach as soon as Katara looks away.

"Finally, civilization!" sighs Namiko, seeing the lantern lights of a little village in the distance "I hope you've got extra sleeping bags and tents."

Later, everyone settles in for the night to sleep nearby in the little village.

Morning rises…

Kenneth is sleeping against sealed entrance to an oddly if not well-designed and well-built igloo. He gets up, yawning when—

A voice from within the igloo says, "The occupant of this igloo is in a need to exit. Please get up."

"Sorry," apologizes Kenneth, rushing to get out of the way, then he recognizes the owner of the voice, "Solomon Zanpaku?"

A 19-year-old man steps out of the igloo, he has Einstein frizzy black hair with violet-dyed ends and green-brown eyes covered by a visor of dark-violet crystals, and he is clothed in a green anorak and trousers lined with brown fur.

"Good to see you again, Kenneth" nods the pre-adult from the igloo in greeting him. He recognizes Solomon Zanpaku as one of the genius senior-grade students who are bound for going to a university back home. He was never a jerk to Kenneth, it's just he didn't speak much and minded his own business. Rumors back home say that he's a Vulcan hybrid like Spock from 'Star Trek', but that's doubtful.

Kenneth gasps in surprise "We're not alone…"

"Is that the voice of the runt, Kenneth Blue, I hear?" asks another familiar male voice. Kenneth groans, "Oh man, I know that voice too."

Kenneth turns and finds Keith Logan and his dog, Max, both rising next to the igloo right out of the snow. Keith is a muscular 16-year-old jock from back home in the same class of Kenneth, he's got wild black hair that now has white streaks at the sides of his head. He like the Kenneth and the others is garbed in garments of this world. Max is a large white and black Alaskan malamute that has been with Keith forever. The dog's owner has been a tough case to deal with since Kenneth has known him growing up in America from time to time.

"Keith? Is that you?" blinks Kenneth. The shaggy-haired young man replies, "No, I'm Beethoven. Of course it's me, runt!"

Sokka grunts and crawls out from his igloo and asks "Huh? Keith? You know him?"

"Know him?" smirks the shaggy-haired "I've been smelling his ass since we were kids!"

The other three former residents of what was the real world to them crawl out of the designated dwellings in the village to see others like them also in the village.

"Holy smokes!" exclaims Emma, "How'd you get here?"

Solomon says "We've washed ashore here about a week ago, the four of us were with Miss Min Zhang upon arrival."

"Four?" blinks Namiko.

"Who is the fourth person in question?" asks Emma, getting out of one of the tents.

Solomon answers, "Ms. Sakura Tendou."

"The shyest girl in our class?" blinks Daisuke, getting dressed "There are other people we know here too?"

"I know that voice," gasps a young woman's voice. Stepping out from another igloo comes a beautiful young woman with long brown hair with locks hanging in front of her shoulders and brown eyes clad in a brown parka and a headband covering her forehead.

Kenneth remembers her as Min Zhang, one of Emma's roommates from back home in college, who would often visit on the babysitting sessions with Emma. Everyone has heard that the Chinese immigrant was without a penny to her name until Emma helps her to her feet. The two of them became friends quickly due to their natures being somewhat alike. Min is a fan of things like Emma, especially for the Avatar television series, and was studying medicine so she could be a great doctor to save people's lives and _not _because of the great pay because of it.

Min spots Kenneth and exclaims with a smile "Well, Kenneth! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"It's great to see you too, Min" nods Kenneth.

"Okay, everyone who knows each other front in center" calls Sokka, polishing his machete and his boomerang.

Kenneth steps forward and has Daisuke stand by his side followed by Namiko, Emma, Solomon, Keith, Keith's dog named Max, Min, and a girl about 15 years of age shyly looking downward.

Kenneth notices the girl's face, which is very beautiful with blue eyes and dark-blue hair framing her face and reaching down her back. Noticeably her hair is given hair loops like the women in the Water Tribe.

Kenneth mentally gasps in realization '_Oh merciful deities everywhere! It _is _Sakura!_'

He remembers Sakura Tendou from back home as the shy girl who looked away from him whenever he looked her way. He's known her to be quiet and unassuming if not polite. She was never part of the crowd that rejected him, but she was really shy and didn't communicate much. He's always seen her wearing thick clothing and thick dark-colored glasses. Whenever someone bumped into her back then, she just panics, apologizes politely, and bolts off. The relationship between him and her is quiet and distant, like it barely even exists.

"Sakura," says Kenneth "it's going to be okay." She quietly nods in response, "I believe so too."

"If her crossing over did her body and looks wonders, why not us?" asks Namiko to Emma in a whisper. Sakura shakes her head, "It only transmuted our clothes." "Huh?" gasps Namiko "You mean you were always so chesty?" Violet blushes and slowly nods. Namiko feels her mind breaking, "That… explains… the thick clothing."

Sokka still has his suspicions about most of the mysterious visitors; the Earth Kingdom is supposedly the ally of the Water Tribes, so Solomon and Emma are okay. But most of them had different hair, eye, and skin colors than from what he's heard about. Some of them could very well be Fire Nation spies in disguise, so he has to be cautious.

Namiko asks "So, where's the little Airbender?"

Katara shows up, "Aang's getting up, Namiko. Here he comes."

Aang walks out of the tent he was sleeping in.

"Aang, everyone," says Katara, greeting everyone to the small village's populace "this is the entire village. Entire village; Aang." Everyone else not mentioning of their true origins introduce themselves, along with Aang lowering his head in greetings.

The women and young children of the village pull back a bit, nervously.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asks Aang "Did Appa sneeze on me?" Kenneth answers "They're nervous about outsiders and strangers, I should know; I was the same way when my mother disappeared when I was 6 years old."

An elderly woman steps forward and adds in "That, and no one has ever seen an Airbender nor a dragon in a hundred years; we thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Aang is slightly shocked yet greatly confused "Extinct?"

Katara introduces the old woman "This is my grandmother." "Call me Gran Gran," says Katara's grandmother. Kenneth nods "My name is Kenneth Blue. It's a pleasure and a privilege to meet the grandmother of Katara and Sokka." Gran Gran nods off "Thank you for the formality, young man."

Sokka grabs Aang's staff to inspect it, "What is this? A weapon? You can't _stab_ anything with this!"

Aang smiles, "It's not for stabbing" then he uses airbending to retake his staff "it's for airbending." He taps one end of it to the ground, causing it to fold out orange fan-like wings!

The xenophobic Sokka is startled by this, the village children however were excited—

"Magic trick!" exclaims a little girl, "Do it again!"

"Not magic; Airbending" says Aang, "it allows me to control the air currents under my glider and fly."

Skeptical as ever, Sokka retorts "You know, last time I checked… HUMANS CAN'T FLY!"

Aang grabs both larger wings and says "Check again!"

ZOOM! There goes Aang, like a bird in the sky!

"He can fly!" exclaims Daisuke.

"He can fly!" exclaims Katara.

"He can fly!" exclaim the village children.

"He flew!" blinks a surprised Namiko.

As Aang continues to fly around playfully in the air, most of the onlookers below are getting excited. But as Aang's attention shifted to Katara, trying to impress her—

Kenneth exclaims "Aang!" followed by each former resident of reality "WATCH OUT FOR—"

BAMF! "OOF!" Aang crashes into a tower composed of snow!

"OOO!" exclaims the audience.

Aang is still okay, but he has his head stuck in it. He is currently trying to pull it out again and succeeds, while causing some blemish to the snow tower.

Sokka shrieks in horror, "OH! MY WATCH TOWER!" Namiko's eyes narrow at him "It was poorly made anyway."

Katara rushes up to the bald Airbender, exclaiming with glee "That was amazing!" after helping him to his feet again. Aang twirls his glider, closing it into a staff again.

Sokka rushes to attempt to save his tower, only for some of it to fall on him, burying him in snow.

Namiko presses her back against an igloo being smug at Sokka, only for it to shatter and bury her in its snow too. She digs herself out and asks "Why? Why me too?"

"Great!" groans Sokka "You're an Airbender, Katara, Namiko, and Sakura are Waterbenders, Emma and Solomon are Earthbenders, together you can waste time all day long!"

Emma blinks, "Shade Boy's an Earthbender too?" "Sakura's a Waterbender?" gasps Namiko. Aang smiles in appreciation to Katara "You're a Waterbender too!"

Katara shrugs politely, "Well, sort of… not yet." "Namiko and I never had any proper training since our discoveries of such gifts" says Emma. "It's the same with Solomon and me" gulps Sakura.

"All right, no more playing!" calls Gran Gran, gently taking Katara by the hand "Come on, Katara, you've got chores."

Kenneth shyly says, "I'll be outside keeping an eye on the horizon." "Let me help you, Kenneth" speaks up Sakura as she follows him.

With Katara and her grandmother, she says to her relative "I've told you he's the real thing, Gran Gran. I finally found a bender who can teach me." "Katara," warns Gran Gran "try not to put all your hopes in this boy, nor in any of the newcomers."

"But Aang is special" pleads Katara, "I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

The residents from reality overhear Katara's pleas to her grandmother to let Aang stay, some of them knowing that she seems to believe he could teach the village many good things and also teach her Waterbending.

Everyone glances at Aang, only to find him showing off the village's little children his tongue stuck to his staff. Emma is seen playing with Aang and the toddlers like a mature woman would.

Gran Gran notices the shine the village children take to Emma more, "That tall young woman has a way with children."

* * *

Back on Zuko's boat, the banished Fire Nation prince is practicing his Firebending techniques, with Uncle Iroh as his mentor and the mysterious Kenzoku overlooking it.

"Again" sighs Iroh.

Zuko is proving his mettle of Firebending, agility, and unarmed combat prowess excellently, despite it being a beginner's course for the umpteenth time. Kenzoku slowly performs his own movements, while watching Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh sighs "No! Power and Firebending comes from the breath; not the muscles! The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past yours limbs and becomes fire!" All throughout explaining it, he displays it with a bolt a flame from his hand _again_ "Get it right this time."

"Enough," huffs Zuko, growing impatient "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."

"No!" gently demands the wiser Iroh "you're impatient; you have to master your basics. Drill again!"

Zuko growls and then unleashes a bolt of fire from a single kick to an armored drill aide, knocking the latter down. Zuko gives his uncle another irate rant, "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had over a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than just basic Firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

After a short moment's pause, Iroh finally speaks—

"Very well," frowns Iroh, consenting to his nephew's desires for quick mastery. Then he picks up a bowl of food and smiles "But first, I must finish my roast duck." As his uncle eats, Zuko stresses in disbelief.

Kenzoku looks on and says quietly, "By the time I find Kenneth Blue, there won't be any need for Firebending to subdue him."

* * *

Back in the Southern Water Tribe village…

Namiko, sitting on a wall of snow, watches over Sokka, who is attempting to teach the young boys of the village, lecturing them about how to be 'proper' Water Tribe warriors—

"Now men," he begins "it's important that you show no fear when you face a Firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

After a short moment's pause, one of the children with him innocently says, "I gotta pee!"

Sokka throws a small teacher's fit, "Look, until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you as the men of this tribe, and that means _no_ potty breaks!" "But I really gotta go!" says the same child.

A defeated Sokka sighs "Okay… who else has to go?" Each little boy raises his mitten-clad hand. Frustrated, Sokka slaps his forehead as the children leave for bathroom break.

"You cannot really blame them;" says Namiko teasingly "they're still just children under 10. I've asked their moms and very few, except for them and their sisters, lost their parents during this war, even if their fathers are away as of now."

Sokka says "You're teasing me, right?" "What if I am, Ponytail Guy?" smirks Namiko.

"Have you seen Aang?" asks Katara coming into the scene "Gran Gran says he disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang pops out of a snow construct, possibly an outhouse or bathroom, while playing with the village toddlers, exclaiming that everything freezes in it.

Kenneth and Violet come into the village with Keith and Max hauling some Tiger Seal meat. Kenneth says to dog owner from back home that he couldn't believe that Sokka taught them how since he seems like the worst hunter around the South Pole.

Emma is playfully teaching the toddler girls several things about independence proper for their age.

Sokka isn't pleased, "ARRGH! KATARA, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Namiko cocks on eyebrow, "I'd be happy to drag Kenneth out of here, but who do mean by _them_?" "Everyone except for Water Tribe members! This lesson is for warriors only!"

Then everyone turns to see more children playing with the gigantic creatures; namely sliding down Appa and safely crashing into a snow bank.

Katara laughs at the scene, pleased to see some happy fun and games with the kids. Sokka, however, is angered further.

"STOP!" exclaims Sokka, rushing up toward Aang "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Walking up to Sokka, Kenneth asks "Is there a problem, Sokka?"

Sokka grabs his spear and states his problems with the latest newcomers "First, _you_ are making me look bad!" "That's not the first to see" bluntly says Namiko. Sokka finishes "But most of all, we don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"War? What war? What are you talking about?" asks Aang, sliding down Appa. Slightly surprised, Sokka raises an eyebrow "You're kidding, right?"

Aang then smiles and shouts "PENGUIN!"

Everyone turns and spots a black-and-white penguin/mammal-like creature about the height of a teenager with four flippers and an otter-like face with small black noses and whiskers. As the South Pole critter waddles off, Aang runs off after it, and a whooshing high speed!

"He's kidding, right?" asks Sokka to his sister and the others.

"_That's_ a penguin?" gawks Namiko. Emma shrugs "In this world it's called that for short." Sokka blinks in confusion "This world? What world do you live in?" "I meant this part of the world the Otter-Penguin is also called a Penguin for short."

Katara, Kenneth, Daisuke, Namiko, and Sakura find Aang, with a large bunch of Otter-Penguins that are all flocking about, chasing some in hopes to sled on one.

"Sokka says it's possible that you and Aang are Fire Nation spies," says Katara. Kenneth sighs, "If I was, I would probably be rebelling against them. After what's gotten this world so messed up." "If that were true then there would be hope" sighs Katara.

As soon as they catch up with Aang, he gets up from the snow and says "I have a way with animals." "So does Aniki" says Daisuke. ""Aniki?" blink Katara and Aang. Kenneth explains, "A _very_ foreign term meaning 'big bro', when talking to a big brother figure with great respect. When he says it, he means me." "Sokka would _love_ to have that kind of respect" coyly smiles Katara.

Aang waddles after some more Otter-Penguins, squawking. Katara laughs at this, finding it amusing, then she says, "Aang, I'll help you catch a Penguin if you teach me Waterbending."

After being dragged a bit by a Penguin, Aang says "You've got a deal!" then he says while getting up again "Just one little problem; I'm an Airbender, not a Waterbender. Isn't there someone in your village who can teach you as well as Namiko and Sakura?"

"No," sighs a depressed Katara "you're looking at the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole, save for Namiko and Sakura, and we don't know where they're from." "This isn't right;" says Aang "a Waterbender needs to master water." He looks thoughtful for the moment and asks "What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have Waterbenders who could teach you."

Kenneth nods, "That's a great idea… I think." Violet nods "I concur."

"Maybe," says Katara with crossed arms across her chest "but we haven't been in contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right on the second glacier'; it's on the other side of the world."

Aang says "But you forget; Daisuke and I have Flying Bison and Kenneth has a Dragon." "That's right!" nods Kenneth, "once Mioha and the other two are fully rested, they will be able to get us there in a matter of time soon. I don't know how long, but soon enough." "Yeah, Katara, we can help you find a master" nods a smiling Aang.

Katara feels unsure of herself, "That's… uh… I don't know. I've never left home before."

Kenneth says, "When my mother disappeared when I was seven and a half, I had to be trapped in our home for about a week until I ran out of food. I was too scared to go outside, but soon I've finally decided that everyone should see the first step beyond the borders of your home as the first step to your first adventure."

Namiko blinks "What tele—" then she stops to think of a different word for a second immediately "Uh… story did you get that from?" "Actually, my grandfather said he thought of that himself when he picked him up before we've met" says Daisuke.

"Your grandfather sure is wise, and so is Kenneth as he is brave" nods Aang, before he goes into playful little kid mode again "Right now, can you teach me how to catch one of these Penguins?"

Katara puts on a light smile, "Okay, listen closely, my young pupil; catching Penguins is a scared and fine art…" then she produces a small fish from her hand, catching the Otter-Penguins' attention "Observe!" She tosses it to Aang, who catches it, and becomes immediately buried in Otter-Penguins.

"Dibs on the medium-sized on the left!" says Kenneth.

* * *

Later…

"WAHOO!" cries out Kenneth, sledding down at an amazing speed on his Penguin.

The six of them are sledding together on their individual Penguin.

"OMG! I'm having fun and I don't believe it!" laughs Namiko. "This can't be your first time!" laughs Katara. Namiko shakes her head, "But it is!"

After sledding down the 7th side of a hill of snow, Katara exclaims "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" "You still _are_ a kid!" smiles Aang.

After they zip through a tunnel of ice… they come to a complete stop, letting their Penguins walk off.

Before them is an abandoned Fire Nation naval ship.

Aang asks, "What is it?" "A Fire Navy ship …and a very bad memory for my people" replies Katara.

A curious Aang steps closer to it, Katara runs after him to stop him; "We're not allowed to go in, the ship could be booby trapped." "If you want to be a Bender, you have to let go of fear" says Aang.

Namiko gets it dawned upon her, "We shouldn't go in there." Kenneth says, "Regardless, I won't let them get hurt by anything in there, especially possible booby traps." "I second that motion" says Daisuke. "Me too" nods Sakura.

As they disappear into the ship… Namiko sighs "Here stands Namiko Akimura, witness to insanity from two worlds… we're all going to die." Then she runs in after them.

They all enter a punctured side of the hull, the two groups get separated from one another.

Kenneth frowns "Great, I took a wrong turn." "One could really die here! Every single day I've been here makes me wish that this was all an intense and crazy dream and I should not be having shrimp sushi before bed" says Namiko.

* * *

With Katara and Aang, the formerly frozen Airbender spies a rack full of weapons.

Katara says, "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl, it was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

* * *

Coming to another small arms arsenal, Sakura hushes the others with her "Shh! I hear Katara and Aang on the other end!" Namiko blinks, "Wow, you've got sharp senses." "At least we'll know what they're saying" nods Kenneth.

* * *

"Okay, back up;" says a curious and disbelieving Aang to Katara "I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation." He picks up a glaive weapon, saying "I never heard of any war." "Aang," asks Katara "how long were you in that iceberg?" Aang shrugs, "I don't know… a few days maybe." "I think it's more like a hundred years," suggests Katara.

"What?" exclaims Aang "That's impossible! Do I look like a 112-year-old man to you?"

* * *

Namiko pushes Kenneth over the other side of the room, "Kenneth! Get out of my way, I need to hear too!"

Kenneth crashes against a wall having dust fall onto him. Sakura asks, "Why does he have red under clothes his parka?" "We think he came here like that," replies Daisuke.

* * *

"Think about it;" hypothesizes Katara to Aang "the war is a century old, you don't know about it because you were in that iceberg the whole time. It's the only explantion."

Aang's eyebrows arch in shock, he has been away for _far_ too long and he hasn't realized what was going on in the world.

* * *

Namiko nods "That would make some sense."

* * *

"A hundred years…" sighs Aang, sitting down "I can't believe it." Katara places a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Aang… maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this." "I did get to meet you" smiles Aang. Katara smiles back, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

Later… on the other world residents' side… with the group trying to find the two…

Kenneth gasps, like he's ready to sneeze any time soon, Namiko frowns "Don't get your damn germs on me!"

"AH-CHOO!" sneezes Kenneth, causing fire to burst before him.

* * *

Recently up on the bridge of the ship, Katara says to Aang "Let's get out of here, this place is creepy."

The explosion is heard below.

"What was that?" gasps Katara.

Aang snags a wire in the snow, which causes a portcullis to close behind them!

"What's that you said about booby traps?" asks Aang, feeling guilty.

* * *

"Okay" gulps Namiko, realizing their future position "those are the worst kind of _germs_ imaginable to our new friends' relationship." A nervous Kenneth nods, "I second that motion."

"Let's get out of here!" exclaims Daisuke.

The group runs around the place, looking for the bridge, finding mechanics working for some purpose.

Namiko whispers into Daisuke's ear, "We should find Emma and vamoose while it's still good." "What happened?" asks Daisuke. Namiko answers, "Kenneth's a Firebender." Daisuke silently exclaims in shock, "What?"

Hearing a whistling sound outside, both groups look outside a window to find a signal flare going up and gulp "Uh-oh!"

* * *

Back in the village…

"A flare?" gasps Emma, spotting it from afar.

* * *

Back on the abandoned ship, Kenneth kicks a wall down, finding water beneath the new plank to walk out on.

Namiko asks, "Where did you come across that ridiculous strength?" "Talk later!" says Kenneth.

The four dive for it, while Aang and Katara escape through the ceiling, which has a circular puncture in it.

The two groups reunited, with Daisuke floating in midair in surprise while holding onto the others with him.

"Excellent, Daisuke!" smiles Aang "You've actually performed Airbending by using the air to cushion yourself from the fall!"

"You mean _I_ did that?" gasps Daisuke.

"Shut up and let's beat it!" shrieks Namiko.

* * *

Zuko has watched the whole event from afar, through a telescope after seeing the signal flare…

"What? Two Airbenders?" gasps a shocked Zuko, "The Avatar should be the last one… unless the other is one of these Other World inhabitants the sages spoke of, just like Beckett and his former companions. Even so, the last Airbender is quite agile for his old age."

The man in a dark red cloak, Kenzoku, nods "Most likely, my prince. Also, I believe that the one I have been waiting for, Kenneth Blue, is also amongst the Avatar."

"Wake my uncle!" orders Zuko, "tell him… we may have found the Avatar and Kenneth Blue."

Then he spots the Southern Water Tribe village, "As well as his hiding place."

_To be continued…_


	2. Water 2

**Avatar Traya**

Ch. 2: _The Children From Another World and the Boy in the Iceberg_

* * *

After escaping the abandoned Fire Nation warship and currently running to return to the village, Kenneth spots the flare in the air and says to the others "This is starting to not look like my day!"

They arrive to the village, only to find some of their fellow brethren from back home and a lot of angry faces greeting them.

Daisuke says, "We're in _major_ trouble."

The village children run to Aang, excited to see him back.

Namiko pushes the others forward, "Your call, guys."

Sokka takes out his spear and has Kenneth run right into the point of it—

"AAAKK!" gasps Kenneth before he falls to his knees clutching his side.

"You runt," scoffs Namiko, coming up to his side "it cannot be that bad—" then she finds red blood in her palm, afterwards she exclaims, "BLOOD!"

Namiko rushes up to Kenneth's side to check his wound, Kenneth grunts out "Please don't!"

Too late… his transmuted clothes of red are exposed.

Keith gasps '_Kenneth's in Fire Nation garb?_' He pulls Namiko in closer and asks in a whisper "Do you think that that would mean we've treated him so harshly that he may become a monster like them?" "I saw him Firebend in a sneeze on that warship," gulps Namiko nervously "I was also responsible for the dust having falling onto him."

"Bind him!" calls out Sokka, pulling out some rope. He ties Kenneth's arms down, frowning and declaring "Fire Nation spy."

Kenneth uses his feet to push himself to slide on the snowy ground, away from Sokka, giving his would-be jailer a face full of snow. Kenneth tries to defend himself, "I didn't want to be like what I am; how I came to be just happened!"

Aang helps Kenneth with his small wound and asks, "Why did you attack him? He didn't do anything." "The flare was an accident on all our parts" grunts Kenneth, getting back to his feet.

Sokka still accuses the foreigners, "You both signaled to the Fire Navy with that flare! Leading them straight to us!"

Katara may be feeling a bit torn apart about Kenneth; the Fire Nation are monsters in the village's eyes for starting the war, but after seeing how innocent Kenneth truly is, which is completely different from how she would remember the Fire Nation. But she always sees something in Aang still since they've met, so she also defends the younger boy "Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident!"

Aang speaks up "Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well… we 'boobied' right into it."

"Katara and Sakura," scolds Gran Gran "you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!"

Namiko says, "I did tell them to not go, ma'am, but the kid and the runt were insane."

"Don't blame, Katara nor Sakura" pleads Aang, defending the girls "it was me who brought them into it, the others followed and got lost trying to stop us from getting caught. It's my fault."

"No Aang," sighs Kenneth hurtfully, after bandaging his wound "it's _our_ fault; we went on that forbidden shipwreck and set off the trap."

"Ah-ha!" exclaims Sokka "The traitors confess! Warriors away from the enemy; the foreigners are banished from our village!"

The children sadly depart from the outsiders. Emma mentally sighs '_And we got to know each other well too._'

Katara frowns at her brother, "I'm mad at Kenneth for not talking much about him too but you're making a mistake, Sokka!" "No!" says Sokka, remaining adamant "I'm keeping my promise to dad; I'm protecting you from threats like them!"

"Which 'them'? Counting Max, there's like 10 of us outsiders" says Daisuke. Sokka frowns "Don't distract me, boy!"

Katara frowns as she defends them "Aang is not our enemy, neither are the rest of them! Don't any of you see? Aang and the other newcomers have brought us something we haven't had in a long time; fun." "Fun?" frowns Sokka "We can't fight off Firebenders with fun!" Aang speaks up, "You should try it some time." "Get out of our village, NOW!" declares Sokka.

"Go ahead and banish us _all_ if it makes you feel big, Socks!" growls Namiko. "Socks?" shrieks Sokka. Emma answers, "A nickname she has for you, _Sokka_."

Katara pleads, "Grandmother, please! Don't let Sokka do this." The village elder doesn't concede, "Katara, you knew going on that ship is forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it's best if the Airbenders leave, along with the young dragon owner."

Katara is outraged, "FINE! Then I'm banished too!" She turns to pull Aang with her, "Come on, Aang, let's go!" Sokka exclaims "Where do you think _you're_ going?" "To find a Waterbender," answers Katara "Aang is taking me to the North Pole." "I am?" blinks a surprised Aang, then he immediately agrees "Right."

"Katara!" calls out Sokka "Would you really choose him over your tribe; your own family?"

Min says, "I would." "So would I" follows Daisuke. "Likewise" stoically nods Solomon. Emma follows "Me too."

Katara doesn't answer, she is unsure of herself.

Aang says to her, "Katara, I don't want to come in between you or your family." Then he heads for Appa. She asks the bald Airbender, "So you're leaving the South Pole, with everyone else? This is goodbye?"

Aang says to her, "Thanks for Penguin Sledding with me." "Where will you go?" asks Katara. "Guess I'll go back home with Min and Daisuke," shrugs Aang.

Hearing Min's name, everyone looks at her. She takes off her mittens and her headband, revealing elaborately-designed blue arrow tattoos like Aang's. This is another big surprise for everyone.

"Together we could look for the other Airbenders" says Aang, hopefully. Then he remembers "Wow! I haven't cleaned my room in _a hundred years_; not looking forward to that." Daisuke shrugs jokingly "Who wouldn't?"

As Aang and Daisuke climb onto the Bison, the only Airbender originating from this world turns his head toward them "It was nice meeting everyone." "Let's see those Bison fly now, Air Boy" scoffs an angry and skeptic Sokka.

But the furry giants could not still, just walk. "Yeah," huffs Sokka "I thought so!"

Sokka then kicks the bound Kenneth toward the designated outsiders, "Take this Fire Nation trash with you." Kenneth's fragile world shattered in his view when Sokka did and said that.

BOOM! A small explosion catches them by surprise; Kenneth broke from the Sokka's rope using extremely basic Firebending in his book.

Sokka charges at Kenneth, shouting "Don't let him escape!" only for him to miss entirely and plop onto the snowy ground next to Kenneth.

"Since you wouldn't listen to me," sadly says Kenneth, "I'll leave and possibly drown myself."

Most of the other world residents gasp in shock, Katara also gasps as she notice the despair in his eyes.

Even Gran Gran notices but keeps to herself, '_Now this is odd; he isn't like the other Fire Nation people I've encountered. How could someone be so dismal and insecure?'_

Kenneth bows his head shamefully, breaking out into tears "It's like back home…" Earning everyone's inquisitive stares, "I don't belong there… I don't belong here… I don't belong anywhere."

Katara blinks and gasps '_He's an outcast? Was he telling the truth that he would be rebelling against the Fire Nation for being befouled?_' '_Whoa!_' mentally gasps Aang, '_he's really different from the other people in the Fire Nation when I was around!_'

Kenneth turns around and shamefully cries, "It's just like back home; I don't belong anywhere." Then he walks off into the distance. Mioha walks after him, wanting to stay with him.

Keith blinks and looks at Kenneth carefully, '_Tears? He's hurting worse than that? I didn't think it would affect him that badly. I mean I knew the spear piercing made him bleed, but having him treated like Naruto in the beginning was wholly worse for him?_'

"Come on," sighs Solomon "we clearly don't belong here either." Emma goes for her stuff, sighing "So much for finding friends here." Sokka gasps at the actions of the designated newcomer Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe allies, they're leaving after Kenneth.

Sakura had earlier gone to collect her belongings that came with her group and is seen chasing after Kenneth. Noticing this, Katara goes to the Other World girl and asks her "Sakura, where are you going?" The girl says "With Kenneth." Hearing what Sakura said to his sister, Sokka interjects "But he's a member of the Fire Nation! He's an enemy! You've seen his clothes: red and fire-like!"

Min says "It wasn't his choice when he came here or even to be born as one. Your distrust of outsiders and strangers is similar to that which drove him away from society. What exactly has he or Aang done that was evil since they came to your village?" After a moment of silence, nobody answers. "I thought so," nods a frowning Min "We outsiders shall be doing you all a favor by leaving your little village." She then pulls out a giant Chinese fan with silk rope handles and fans it out, before flying away using it.

Emma catches up with Min and says to her "Wow, you're an Airbender here." Her friend in college says to her, "I am, it's just that I'm hoping they could change their minds. I even invent my own version of an Airbending glider."

Turning to Sokka, Keith sighs sadly "Goodbye, Sokka. You've been a good friend; just lay off the sexism and try to be more understanding." He and his dog, Max, then run off after Kenneth. Sokka shakes his head in disbelief, after their short time together, Keith considers him a friend… and now he's leaving.

Catching up with Kenneth, his fellow Other Worlders attempt to encourage him before he runs away from them further. Aang watches Kenneth with worried eyes, although different from how he experienced things before becoming encased in ice, he sees Kenneth is deeply troubled as he is.

One of the little girls from the village runs up to Aang and begs, "Aang! Don't go, please! I'll miss you and the others!" Aang sighs, "I'll miss you too."

As soon as the outsiders leave, the same little girl walks back home crying her eyes out.

Gran Gran walks up next to Katara and speaks to her "Katara, you'll feel better when—"

"Are you happy now?" snaps a frustrated Katara, "There goes my one chance of becoming a Waterbender as well as one sign of hope that there's one shred of goodness, even amongst our enemies, and you banish them all!" Then she storms off.

Gran Gran sighs, feeling a little disappointed, even saddened by the fact that her granddaughter is right.

Sokka recovers and gives orders over the tiny boys and gets ready for the Fire Navy's arrival to their village.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next morning, with the other world people…

Kenneth is sitting along on a self-made iceberg, feeling horrible. Mioha stays with him, feeling sorry for him. Sakura sat on the icy bank looking at him, wondering if there was anything he could do to make him feel better while Keith was hunting for breakfast.

Daisuke and Min sit with Aang close to Appa and Anna on an ice formation, Emma stays closer with Aang. She knows the young Airbender of this universe is still feeling blue about leaving Katara.

Namiko is grumbling; sitting on her own ice formation and griping how things didn't go as smoothly as anyone would've hoped as well as missing home.

Keith shows up next to Solomon, dragging a fresh Tiger Seal carcass while smirking semi-confidently "And _that_… is how you hunt Tiger Seals." "I presume Sokka taught you," says Emma. "Yeah," sighs Keith "I know he's not the best hunter in his world, but I know he means well."

Solomon bluntly says, "The fool has no sense of construction or engineering."

Namiko groans, "Oh, those Water Tribeswomen's homes are better than camping!"

"Can't you see that Kenneth's in pain?" asks Keith. Namiko asks "Which kind of pain?" "A deep-seated kind of pain" answers Keith. "Since when were you concerned for others?" "I always was, I'm just a little overconfident." "Ha! The day you're truly a good-hearted man is the day you look about as hot as Dan!"

"Dan, Dan, Dan…" growls Emma "that's all you _ever_ think about! From what I've heard about him, he's not the type of boy you should think about! There are _other men_ to be attracted to, so you should grow up, brat." Namiko gulps '_Darn! She's as scary as my grandmother whenever she got mad at me._'

"Look!" says Daisuke, "I know it's ridiculous, but how do you expect to survive this if you _can_ get hurt, Namiko? From a speculated fact that Daniel Harvey would not if he were here too" "I don't know, ask the writer to get us out of this mess?" sarcastically remarks Namiko.

Back with Aang, he hears Appa grunting a bit. His young human friend and master replies "Yeah, Appa… I liked her too."

Then everybody smells an almost strong scent of smoke in the distance, they turn to the direction to find a Fire Naval ship heading towards the village!

Aang, Emma, Daisuke, Min, and Sakura exclaim "The village!"

"If Socks can stab Kenneth and tie him up, he can do well against a Firebender or two" shrugs Namiko cockily.

Solomon states "Unfortunately, his inexperience and brashness will have little effect towards one shipload of Firebenders who are probably more experienced in close combat with no need for Firebending. Also Katara is the only Waterbender in the entire village and yet she is still in fact a tyro. It is only logical that the only ones able to combat them are myself, Min, Emma, Aang, Keith, Max, Sakura, Daisuke, and Kenneth."

"In other words;" translates Keith "Sokka's going to get killed, Katara's Waterbending won't cut it, and we're the only hope the village has got."

"Fine!" huffs Namiko "We'll go!" then she mutters to herself, while stomping back toward the village "Damn idiots don't even realize that Sakura and I are only beginning to bend too, the only more able Airbender is Arrowhead, and there's very little earth to bend on the surface."

Before leaving, Aang says to his dozing Bison "Appa, stay here with Anna and Mioha!"

When everyone, save for Kenneth, leave to save the village… he feels upset.

Kenneth has overheared everything earlier, then his eyebrows arch into a frown in determination "I may not belong anywhere… but I still won't innocents die!"

* * *

On his ship, Zuko prepares himself for the rapidly approaching encounter.

Donning a traditional Fire Nation soldier's uniform with red-and-black armor plates and helmet.

* * *

At the same moment in the village… Sokka is also preparing himself for the rapidly approaching encounter.

He readies his weapons and dons fingerless black gloves and a blue tunic with white-feathered shoulders before applying black, grey, and white warpaint to his face.

* * *

Namiko runs into the village, surprising Katara.

"What are you doing back here?" asks Katara. Namiko replies "Like I had any other choice; we could try to stop them too."

Keith, Max, and Sakura show up.

Katara asks "What about them and the others?" "Aang, Min, Daisuke, and Kenneth are staying behind" answers Sakura, "The rest are hiding behind the walls opposite to the sea, please don't tell Sokka." "I won't" nods Katara.

Sokka comes out and gasps "Keith! You've come back!" "And I'm only here for the Firebenders" nods Keith. "Don some warpaint and hurry!" says Sokka.

* * *

Waiting at the top of the wall, Keith now with a painted face calls to the villagers "Brace yourselves, they're coming even closer… I can smell the heat rising."

The villagers below take cover. The other worlders hiding prepare themselves for the battle in case those two aren't enough.

Zuko's ship quickly arrives at the Water Tribe village, unfortunately its mere approaching collapses Sokka's makeshift walls and towers.

"Oh man!" groans Sokka.

Still the two teenage warriors on the wall stand bravely, only to balk at the sight of the _huge_ ship coming in.

"Oh man…" balks Sokka.

Keith gulps "Oh, this is gonna hurt."

The ship breaks the ice before it upon its intrusion into the village. The cracks reach inside the village. Katara, Namiko, and Sakura rush to hide the women and children, as well as pluck any straggling bystanders out of the dangers.

Katara turns to the two, screaming "Sokka, Keith, get out of the way!"

Keith jumps to Sokka and pushes him out of the way in order for them to avoid the front bow of the ship. Steam is released from the front, dropping the ramp in front against the avalanche from the wall it caused.

Seeing the igloo that Solomon built still intact, Sokka quickly growls out loud "Oh! Curse you, Sol, for building better constructs out of snow than me!" groans Sokka. Keith says, "He's like that all the time with almost everything."

Keith and Sokka are shoved by the blast of steam and force of the ramp hitting the ground!

Prince Zuko quickly descends down the ramp, accompanied by only a very small number of soldiers and a mysterious man in a crimson cloak.

Watching this, Emma blinks "Who _is_ that cloaked figure?" "He's new to me too" replies Min.

Sokka charges at Zuko, but the more experienced young man requires only his bare hands to counter Sokka's primitive weaponry and is almost dismissive of his presence.

He eyes the villagers, looking for someone, then he impatiently asks "Where are you hiding him?"

Sakura asks, "Who are you talking about?"

The cloaked figure answers politely, "My lord Zuko is seeking the Avatar and he believes that the legendary master of the four elements is most likely in your village."

Min says, "That cloaked man's voice sounds really familiar." "I'll take him," says Emma "let's hope some of you can take the prince." Some of the others nod off, "Roger."

Zuko grabs the hood of Katara and Sokka's grandmother threateningly and says, "If you don't know what he looks like, he'd be about this age and is a master of all elements." When nobody replies, he lets her go and pushes her back with the others, Katara catches her to brace her fall.

Zuko lets out a burst of flame before the villagers, scaring them "I know you're hiding him!"

Sakura screams out "Sokka probably banished him!"

Zuko's eyes widen before roaring in self-discouragement and annoyance "BANISHED HIM? YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO HE WAS AND YOU BANISHED HIM?"

Katara looks at Sakura, feeling sorry for her. Namiko, however, curses her for being an honest girl.

"Who may this Sokka be?" asks the cloaked figure.

Namiko remarks "The lone warrior that your leader before us is kicking his butt easily."

Sokka gets up and goes for his club before charging at Zuko once more, only to be flipped over and land on his butt. Not giving up, Sokka throws his boomerang at Zuko, only for it to miss.

One of the village boy children encourages Sokka, tossing a spear to him "Show no fear!"

Sokka charges once more with his spear, only for Zuko to break the spearhead off and use the staff to poke Sokka in the head—

BOINK! BOINK! BOINK!

With Sokka on his butt and rubbing his sore forehead, the scarred prince roars out his next demand "Where did he go when you banished him?"

BANG!

Sokka's only lucky hit comes from his boomerang in its unexpected return, banging against the back of Zuko's helmet like it was a bell!

Zuko is angered further, preparing to use Firebending on the unfortunate villagers.

BAM! "OOF!"

The grunt of pain from one of Zuko's soldiers behind him gets his attention; he turns to find Keith going all out, brawler/football style.

"Sic 'em, Max!" barks Keith to his dog. The dog barks and bites one of the Fire Nation soldiers in the butt—

"OOOWWW!" screams the soldier bitten.

"GO!" calls Emma.

Sokka looks around him, the Earth Kingdom friends have returned and are kicking butt.

Zuko calls for more soldiers, since it's becoming more difficult!

Seeing how little difficulty Min, Emma, Keith, and Solomon have in fighting the Fire Nation soldiers, a shocked Sokka then gives out an amazed "Awww… man! This can't be right."

"ENOUGH!" calls the cloaked man.

Emma starts the words of confrontation toward the stranger, "Show yourself, mister!"

The mysterious man in a crimson cloak unveils himself; he is someone who resembles Kenneth Blue greatly save for the greater height and a scar cut in the shape of a Chinese character for 'world' over his eye.

"I knew it! You, Kenneth Blue, are a member of the Fire Nation!" frowns Sokka. Katara speaks up, "Sokka, I remember him being shorter and without the scar." "And less cool-looking," adds Namiko.

"Huh?" blink the surrounding villagers and other worlders.

The Kenneth Blue look-alike smirks, "So it is true; the missing half of the original me is here in your world."

Sokka's frown is immediately replaced with a look of total confusion, "The original… you?"

Emma also gets worried, "What?"

Aang comes sliding in on the scene on the back of an Otter-Penguin, arriving in the nick of time and knocks Zuko off his feet, with his helmet landing on his butt!

"My lord!" gasps Kenzoku.

The children cheer for Aang's return.

Aang slips off, letting the animal waddle away, and greet his friends "Hey, Katara! Hey, Sokka!"

Sokka groans but greets sarcastically "Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming."

Before the unveiled stranger, Kenzoku, could speak, Zuko gets up on his feet and confronts Aang. He is shocked to see the difference in the other Air Nomad-like beings, but the answer is most clear to him who Aang is, which shocks him far more.

Aang blasts snow in the face of the soldiers left standing, leaving a steamed Zuko melting the snow off of his self.

"Are you looking for me?" bravely inquires Aang.

"_You're_ the only Airbender of our world? _You're_ the Avatar?" exclaims Zuko in shock.

Min shows up, gasping "Only one of their world? How does he…?"

"Aang?" gasps Katara in surprise. Sokka follows, "No way."

"The only one?" blinks Aang in confusion.

"Also," speaks up Solomon, asking the formerly cloaked giant double of Kenneth, "tell us about what you meant by 'other you'."

"Such uninformed cultures," growls Zuko, before explaining "the other young man with red hair and the other Airbenders you've seen are residents from another world, another planet Earth by the alias known as the Other World, transformed and adapted by cosmic energies to seem like residents of our own, sometimes such beings possess vital knowledge and/or given other powers and equipment beyond our comprehension; in short they're Other World residents."

Namiko asks, "How do you know this… sir? Aside from the facts you've given us? I am an Other World resident myself and I've been looking forward to going home sooner rather than later for nearly a week and a half now. So far I've just recently discovered I could Waterbend."

The Water Tribe looks at Namiko in shock of this revelation. Those mysterious newcomers were Other World residents.

The other Other World residents raise their hands shyly or bluntly revealing "We're Other World residents too."

The bigger Kenneth Blue look-alike says, "One of our people was the cause of our transportation here years ago, Namiko Akimura." Startled, Namiko slowly gasps "How… do you… know… my name?" "I have _always_ seen into the miserable life of my missing half."

Showing up with a frown, Emma asks the intruders "Who is that Other World resident who started the phenomenon exactly?" "You'll find out soon enough," say the Fire Nation soldiers.

Zuko regains his focus quickly and confronts Aang, wasting no time the two of them circle in their ring "I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating… you're just a child!" Aang politely counters, "Well you're just a teenager."

Zuko launches fire blasts at Aang, who defends himself with a spinning staff form of Airbending.

Back with the double—

Keith growls, "What's your name and goal, daplegonger?" "I believe the word is 'doppelganger', you fool" says the redhead look-alike "as for my name, I'm given the names of Kenzoku Bluenight for my connection to my missing half, Kenneth Blue II, and for my connection and services to the Fire Nation. My goal is to become Kenneth Blue II himself."

"No way!" says Namiko "why would you wanna be that loser when you seem so perfect?"

"Huh?" exclaim everyone in confusion at Namiko.

Keith barks out "Yeah, no world is big enough for two Kenneth Blue's!"

"Exactly," frowns Kenzoku "so one of us must go… by the other's hand."

Everyone, outside of the invading Fire Nation ship's entire crew, gasps in shock and horror! In order for Kenzoku or Kenneth Blue to become a whole Kenneth Blue again, one of them has to kill the other?

Keith gulps "Not cool."

Kenzoku then grabs Namiko and throws her to the ground behind him, unleashing whips of fire around her!

"NAMIKO!" scream everyone.

Kenzoku stops his Firebending, revealing yard-deep trenches in the icy ground forming a pentacle melted into the ground around Namiko!

"This symbol! It's a Wiccan mark for enhancing one's abilities! Where'd you learn it?" gasps Namiko, instantly recognizing the drawing pattern. Kenzoku coldly answers, "By seeing through the life of Kenneth Blue, you scarred and tattooed shrew."

FLASH! A towering pillar of aqua or sky blue light erupts from the symbol, with Namiko caught in the center of it. She screams as if she has someone intruding into her mind, when to her is actually Kenzoku forcing her inherited spiritual abilities open and showing her truth behind Kenneth's eyes.

When the light ends, she falls to her hands and knees weeping.

"What did you do to her?" asks Sakura. Kenzoku answers stoically, "I've forced open her mind and her dormant nature magic powers to a much higher level, as well as show her everything Kenneth and I have been through."

Everyone of the Other World residents look at poor Namiko, crying her eyes out for becoming a bitch toward Kenneth with no good reason and in pain from the forceful opening of her ancestral Wiccan powers.

Sokka asks with awe, "Was that a form of bending?" "No," says Emma stoically "it's magic, on a very high level and with a very strong energy push."

Kenzoku lifts Namiko's tear-soaked face to stare into his eyes, "Where is Kenneth Blue?"

"Here" growls a familiar male voice.

A blast of flames engulfs Kenzoku from behind, pushing him forward and over Namiko.

The giver of the blast is an angry Kenneth, who says "Sokka may banish me all he wants, but I won't stand by and let people who need help die!"

Sokka cannot believe his eyes or ears, "Even when transformed into a Firebender, he's a good guy?" "I did try to tell you," says Min.

As Kenzoku gets up, Kenneth gets a clean look of his face.

"Whoa!" gasps a surprised Kenneth "except for your size and the scar, you look just like me." "And I wish to be you, but now's not the day we fight to the death for wholeness again" frowns Kenzoku. "Wholeness?" blinks Kenneth in confusion.

"The Fire Nation knows about people from another world like us!" says Emma "That guy says that you and he are each only half of the original Kenneth Blue and you both can only be whole again one of you by killing the other!"

Horrified, Kenneth says, "That other guy is insane! Even I wouldn't agree to something like that!"

Within his duel with Zuko, Aang nods "Yes, even if you two are the missing halves of the same person, killing the other won't solve anything!"

Kenneth asks, "If I decide to come with you, will you leave the innocents alone?" "That is for Prince Zuko to decide" replies Kenzoku.

Hearing what the two redheads said and realizing that Zuko's attacks would inevitably strike the village children he has befriended, Aang surrenders "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko places down his hands and nods off in agreement.

"It is done," stoically speaks Kenzoku "as you pleaded, I too shall not bring harm or terror to them. I give you my word and the spirit of the promise."

Kenzoku then grabs his shorter half by the shoulder and pulls him onto the ship. One of the soldiers grabbing the Avatar asks, "Uh, Master Kenzoku? What about the others?" "Solar President Beckett and I need only Kenneth Blue for me, the rest are to be left alone," states Kenzoku.

'_Solar President Beckett?_' mentally gasp Emma and Solomon.

As Aang is being pushed onto the ship, Katara calls for him "No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara; it'll be okay," calls back Aang.

"If it makes you feel any better, Katara" says Namiko downheartedly "Aang is from your world." "Thank you" sighs a still saddened Katara.

"Take care of Appa and the others for us until Kenneth and I get back" continues Aang.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation!" orders Prince Zuko, coming aboard "I'm going home!"

The ramp slowly rises, with everyone looking sadly at the two taken prisoner of the Fire Nation.

Katara and Sakura are the only ones looking sadder at the two looking back before the ramp is completely closed.

Then the ship sets off for the Fire Nation.

* * *

Later… while the villagers try to fix the damages done to their homes…

Katara and Sakura look out to sea, concerned for the two.

Katara boldly says, "We have to go after that ship, Sokka; Aang and Kenneth saved our tribe and now we have to save them!" Sakura nods "Yes."

Namiko, recovering from the magic flash and cold realization, nods "Yeah, I have to apologize for being part of the jerk crowd to Kenneth." "You're not the only one, Vest" speaks up Keith, carrying a large bag "I've always seen some strength within him and yet I've been too rough on the guy."

"Katara, I—" speaks up Sokka, only to be interrupted by his sister—

"Sokka, why can't you realize he's on our side?" says Katara, not wanting to hear more sarcasm from him "if we don't help him, no one will! I know you don't like them but we all owe them both and—"

"KATARA!" shouts Sokka "Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with us?" he holds out a hand showing several canoes in the process of getting ready. Min is holding onto a rope connecting to one of the canoes, presenting them like an advertising model.

Katara smiles "Sokka!" and then she hugs her brother, glad that he cares and acknowledges Aang as the Avatar and Kenneth as an innocent too.

Keith pats Sokka's shoulder, "Let's save those two, pound us some _evil_ Firebenders, and save your world!" Sokka raises a fist in agreement, "Yeah!"

Then he and Namiko exclaim in unison "Let's go and save your boyfriends!"

Katara frowns "Aang's not my—" "Whatever!" shrugs Sokka.

Sakura gasps before fainting, Namiko cringes "Okay, enough with the teasing."

"What do all of you think you're doing?" asks the stern voice of Gran Gran.

They turn to find her, each have different reactions—

The old woman's grandchildren feign innocence.

The Other World residents with the siblings try to explain themselves.

Then Gran Gran smiles, "You'll need these" handing out a blue-and-white cloth roll to her grandkids, "you have a long journey ahead of you."

The siblings realize that she's encouraging them.

Min shows up, with similar rolls "Yeah, it'll be warmer where we're going."

Gran Gran speaks to Katara "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender" then they hug.

Turning to Sokka, Gran Gran says "And you, my brave warrior… be nice to your sister." Then she hugs him. Sokka sighs "Yeah… okay, Gran."

Turning to the Other World residents going with her grandchildren, she gives her farewells to them—

"Keith… thank you for being friends with my grandson." Keith bows, "You're welcome, ma'am."

"Young Namiko… please be more like my granddaughter and less like my grandson." Namiko gulps, "I'll try my best, madam."

"Min, you and Emma are the ones capable of bringing everyone from your world through safely, do your best." "I always do, madam."

"Solomon… please come out of blending with the scenery too often." Popping out of nowhere again, Solomon nods "Acknowledged, madam."

"Aang is the Avatar," continues Gran Gran "he is the world's only chance, my grandchildren found him for a reason. Just as there's a reason why you're transported from your world to ours. If it is possible and Kenneth's mother disappeared in a similar fashion as you and is still alive, he'll be more alive in his heart too. All your support in him will save us all. Now your destinies are intertwined with Aang's."

The siblings realize their chance of catching the larger, faster Fire Nation ship; Katara sighs "There's no way we're gonna catch a warship with a canoe, not even with a small fleet of them."

"You're right," says Keith, tying his shaggy hair in a makeshift wolf tail "even Max and I can't swim that fast." "Also," speaks up Solomon "with a lack of materials, it would take me and a few hands of others a month and a half to construct a better vessel."

"Where's Daisuke?" asks Katara. Keith gasps, "He was right here!"

Then they see Mioha the violet dragon and the two Flying Bison named Appa and Anna walking their way. Daisuke is riding on Anna, leading the larger animals!

Keith gasps in realization, "That's it!"

Emma says "Vesta's driving Mioha!"

"Driving?" asks a confused Sokka and Katara. Daisuke answers "An expression from our world." "Oh!" exclaim the Water Tribe siblings.

"Sokka and I will ride Appa!" cheers Katara. Sokka groans "You just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" "My comfort zone has changed entirely when we first came here," sighs Namiko.

* * *

Back on the Fire Nation warship…

Kenneth is sitting on his knees to Iroh, who observes him with strong curiosity and Aang, while Zuko is taking in Aang's glider staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father," says Zuko, turning to Aang "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." "Kenneth wouldn't know of his father, since the poor man died just minutes after naming his own son" speaks Kenzoku.

Kenneth asks "Since you're the _other half_ of the original me, do you know how my father died? Because I sure as heck do not." "It wouldn't matter now," says Kenzoku, shaking his head.

"Take the Avatar and Kenneth Blue to the prison hold," order Zuko to the guards holding the prisoners. Kenzoku nods, "Good, Beckett would be really upset if we rejoined through one of our deaths too soon." Zuko entrusts the staff to Iroh, "Take this to my quarters!"

As his nephew and the taller double of Kenneth left… Iroh, true to his nature, immediately and casually passes the job on to the nearest guard, "Hey! You mind taking this to his quarters for me?"

Aang look on, hoping to retrieve his glider staff upon his planned escape, before being taken below with Kenneth.

While being taken to the prison hold, Aang says to his escort group "So… I guess you've never faced an Airbender before, I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." "Silence" calmly replies the soldier in front of him.

Kenneth holds his tongue but still checks his surroundings, '_Keep stalling them, Aang. I can't let them know yet._'

"Who should be placed in the cell first?" asks the guard behind Aang and Kenneth.

Kenneth raises his hands, "I'll go in first, thank you."

Noticing the rope that had his hands tied together is broken; the surprised Fire Nation soldier gasps "Hey! You broke the ropes that tied your hands together!" "That's because I'm a whole lot stronger than I look, admittedly" smirks Kenneth.

Aang then inhales, giving Kenneth the sign to duck, and finally releases a very strong gust of wind against the guard before them and knocking the one behind them silly!

Kenneth states, "Seeing how part of this mess if caused by someone originally from my universe, we have to work together to stop both whoever this Beckett is and the Fire Lord." "Good idea" nods Aang. Then Kenneth says, "Now let's get your staff and get the heck out of here!" "Right!" nods Aang.

Running up on deck, Aang launches a spinning kick that shoots a blast of air at the door that Zuko went into earlier, unlocking it and opening it. The two run into the door.

One of the soldiers the two knocked down recovers and gets up, alerting another up on the bridge "The Avatar and Kenneth Blue have escaped!" The Fire Nation soldier above runs to alert the others!

* * *

Back with the two bison and dragon… the giant beasts of burden and travel are still swimming slowly. Katara and her brother are riding Appa; Daisuke, Emma, Min, Solomon, Keith, and Max are riding on Anna; and Namiko and Sakura are riding Mioha.

"Go…" sarcastically groans Sokka, still not believing the two Flying Bison can fly "fly… soar…"

"Please, Appa!" pleads Katara to the male bison "we need your help! Aang needs your help!"

"Up… ascend… elevate" continues Sokka.

"Hurry, Mioha!" urges Namiko "Fly! Up! Ascend! Elevate! Anything! I'm sorry for insulting you before, but please fly!"

"Please fly," follows Sakura "Kenneth needs you as much as we do."

The violet dragon starts swimming faster, leaving the two bison trailing behind.

"Sokka doesn't believe you or Anna could fly," pleads Katara "but I do. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?"

Appa picks up some speed through the water.

"Faster, Anna!" calls Daisuke "We're losing them!"

Anna swims faster.

"What was it that kid said?" asks Sokka, trying to remember the command Aang tried before "Yeehaw? Hup-hup? Wahoo?" then he recalls "Uh… yip-yip?"

Feeling a rumbling beneath him, Sokka turns to see Appa's tail waving up before slamming downward and finally having him take off into the air!

Katara cheers, "You did it, Sokka!"

Daisuke follows, "Okay! Anna, yip-yip!"

Anna also quickly launches into the sky.

"HOORAY!" cheer out the other riders on the other bison.

With a big smile on his face, Sokka has lost his cynical behavior and grumpy attitude and exclaims in a fit of excitement "HE'S FLYING! SHE'S FLYING! THEY'RE FLYING! KATARA, THE BISON ARE—" He stopped upon seeing the amused and sly look on his sister's face, having him realize that she's just seen his rare behavior. "I mean," calmly says Sokka "big deal, they're flying."

"What about Namiko and Sakura?" asks Min, "They haven't taken off yet."

Worried that she'll be left behind, Namiko struggles to remember too, "What's that phrase that Kenneth used again? Yip-Yip? Takeoff? Giddy yap?" Then her eyes widen in remembrance, asking herself "Austrat?"

Finally she sees the wings flap before she shoots off into the air, catching up with the bison!

"Hey!" smiles Sakura, "You did it, Namiko!"

Namiko smiles brightly, "I did it! I've got Mioha to fly! She's beautiful! She's—"

Namiko notices everyone noticing the embarrassing similarities in personalities between her and Sokka, she gulps and tugs on her collar "Uh… where did Kenneth get that word?" Emma answers, "It's come from the D&D book under dragons, in their tongue it means 'fly'."

"If by some miracle that we do go home, remind me to have everyone go to the role-playing game conventions," sighs Keith. Emma and Solomon nod off "Deal."

Namiko shrugs and points off to the direction the ship is heading, "Okay, onto the Fire warship! Let's go!"

* * *

Back in the hallways of the ship, Aang and Kenneth are still running to find the younger boy's staff.

They run into three soldiers armed with swords, Aang asks them "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

In response, the soldiers try to lay a blade at the two, only to have Aang use enhanced speed to run in spirals around the walls and ceilings and floors of the hallways to avoid danger, "Thanks anyway!"

Kenneth, with his phenomenally superior brawn, plows right through the soldiers "Excuse me, coming through!"

Running into a guard attempting to use Firebending, Aang cuts his bonds on the guard's helmet while bringing him down. Kenneth still plows through

Door after door; the two boys look for the one to Zuko's personal quarters so they could reclaim Aang's glider staff. So far they've found the arsenal, then the engine room, the barracks, even Iroh's personal quarters—

The old man in question, is currently sleeping when they find it.

Closing it quietly, not to be detected or to disturb his sleep, the two whisper "Sorry."

Running around, Kenneth grabs onto Aang's shoulders, skidding them to a full halt in front of an open door. Inside the room they've stopped by is young Aang's staff!

Kenneth frowns, "This is too easy." "I still need my staff!" says Aang, running into the room, only to have it close behind him!

* * *

Inside the room, Aang gulps "I should've listened to Kenneth."

"Quite" replies Zuko's voice.

Aang turns to find the scarred prince of the Fire Nation looking at him. He was waiting for Aang to try to pull something like escaping off and he has cut off the young boy's escape route.

"Looks like I have underestimated you and that young man," frowns Zuko.

Aang asks, "What about Kenneth? He's not even in here!"

* * *

Outside Zuko's quarters, Kenneth hears Aang through the metal door and calls to him "He didn't need to; Kenzoku was waiting for me outside."

Kenzoku stands before Kenneth, ready for a battle between themselves.

* * *

Zuko launches a number of Firebending attacks in hopes of incapacitating Aang, but the Airbender easily avoids them with Airbending, agility, and a few tricks. After wrapping Zuko up in a banner from the wall, Aang retrieves his staff and readies himself as Zuko explodes free from the banner.

Aang shivers, then with Airbending he launches a few short but powerful gusts to slam Zuko's futon against Zuko against the room's walls and ceiling, stunning him briefly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenneth is having a swordfight with Kenzoku.

He was having trouble at first, but quickly gets better before things resorted to Firebending, sending both of them impacting against opposite walls. Aang shows up, helping Kenneth escape.

They go through a hatch that leads to the helm room and head outside of the ship and prepare to make an escape in the air.

However, Kenneth remembers something important—

"Oh!" gasps Kenneth "I forgot; no glider!"

"Kenneth!" gasps Aang in mid-flight.

Zuko shows up leaps after the Airbender and grab his ankle. Not able to compensate for the extra weight or to break free of Zuko's grip, Aang is unable to stay aloft, resulting in the two to crash clumsily onto the deck after Kenneth.

Kenneth groans, "Ow! And I thought high school was bad when people bully you and chase you to the roof."

Then he sees Aang and Zuko face off again, finding the sword he hand stuck into the deck and Kenzoku dropping his sword, wanting him and Kenneth to do the same.

"Don't you ever take a break?" groans Kenneth, getting to his feet. "I have underestimated your skill, Kenneth" frowns Kenzoku "just like everyone from the Other World did." Kenneth says, "I don't like showing off what I do, so I fake weakness to give everyone a fair game! Plus admittedly I'm shy as heck!"

Hearing familiar bellows and a roar off in the distance, Aang and Kenneth turn to find the Flying Bison and Mioha, with their friends riding them, flying in to the rescue!

"A violet dragon?" gasps Kenzoku. Zuko gasps, "What are those other things?"

Aang smiles, "Appa!" "Mioha and the others!" follows Kenneth.

Aang realizes he just lost focus on Zuko, pressing him back toward the side of the ship and knocking his staff away with Firebending.

Kenneth tries to save Aang, but Kenzoku, who shouts at him "This fight belongs to them, yours belongs with us", tackles him to the deck.

After a few more quick blasts of flame from Zuko, Aang is knocked overboard into the frigid sea below.

Kenneth cries out "NO!"

Katara cries out Aang's name in dismay.

However, under the water when he seems unconscious, Aang's eyes soon open before they and his tattoos glow a brilliant white and his expression becomes stern. He's gone into the Avatar State.

Everyone then witness him Waterbending the sea around him, pushing himself into the air on a whirling column of water. Everyone is either awed or shocked by this immense display of bending power. Aang deposits himself on the deck of the ship before bending his liquid platform into a spinning wall of water that sends Zuko and all of his guards currently on deck flying, Zuko himself going overboard. Kenzoku barely leaps out of the way, knocking him away from Kenneth, who uses the sword stuck into the deck as an anchor to stay on deck.

"Did you see what he just did?" gasps a surprised Katara. An equally amazed Sokka responds, "Now _that_ was some Waterbending!"

Dazed after the massive display of his power, Aang collapses while the three huge animals land on the deck. Before anyone come close to Aang or Kenneth, Kenzoku struggles to punch the lights out of the almost unconscious Kenneth—

Suddenly, Kenneth's eyes also glow a brilliant white and his expression stern, he moves away from Kenzoku, shocking him at the newest event.

All of the flames snake out from the ship and into Kenneth's hands and then disappear.

Keith's mouth gapes at the sight, "Awesome Firebending…" "Totally awesome!" follows Daisuke.

Then Kenneth whirls around, a miniature tornado forms above him before sucking Kenzoku up and into the wall of the warship.

"Okay, did Kenneth Blue just Airbend?" asks Namiko. Min asks, "Does that mean _he_ is the Avatar of _our_ world?" "I guess," shrugs an equally amazed Emma "I mean I've always known he was destined for greatness but very few people get chances like _that_!"

Kenneth falls to his knees, slightly dazed, he turns with his eyes no longer glowing "What happened?"

Sakura rushes to Kenneth's aid first, while Sokka and Katara come to Aang's.

"Aang!" cries Katara, holding him "Are you okay?"

"Hey, Katara" grunts Aang, "Hey, Sokka… thanks for coming."

Sokka shrugs, "Well I couldn't let you have _all_ the glory."

"Kenneth," says Solomon says to blue-eyed redhead, "you displayed an unanticipated power; the ability to conjure up a tornado of air instead of fire like that, which speculates that you are the Avatar of our home universe." "Are you serious?" blinks Kenneth, trying to regain his stamina.

"I dropped my staff" grunts Aang. Sokka runs after the staff, "Got it!"

As soon as Sokka reaches the staff, he also finds Zuko climbing back onto the deck. But Sokka quickly takes advantage of Zuko's position, he strikes the prince on the forehead a number of times, sending him overboard again. Zuko is then only barely able to cling to an anchor's chain halfway down the ship's hull.

Sokka laughs, "That's from the Water Tribe!"

Seeing a stunned Kenzoku in a humiliating and most advantageous position, Namiko zooms over to him and socks him across the face, making the wall he's stuck into break and fall onto the floor inside.

Namiko smirks, "That's for forcing my Wicca and Ainu abilities open! That hurt like hell, you jerk!"

Everyone gets to work on escaping. Katara sees some of the soldiers recover and approaching them, she calls to the others "Here comes company!" Keith and Max jump next to her, getting ready to fight "Some more fun!"

Namiko rushes in, saying "Let's send these men overboard too!"

Katara nods, then makes some movements with her arms, making the water remaining on deck to move. Namiko and Sakura follow her, the water follows the three's will.

But due to their combined inexperience, when they each try to unleash a surge of water at the soldiers, instead they freeze Sokka's feet to the deck far behind Katara, bind Namiko's upper arms and legs in two donut-shaped blocks of ice, and get Keith locked in ice save for his head!

"Katara!" shrieks Sokka, immediate knowing who froze his feet yet still calling for help.

"Why me?" asks Namiko, "Why me with Sokka too?"

"Sorry, Keith!" nervously exclaims Sakura. Keith shivers, "No biggie, Sakura…"

Seeing the soldiers advancing again, the three Waterbenders try their luck once more, only this time with Katara turning around, Sakura turning to the right, and Namiko closing her eyes.

The three of them are successful in locking the soldiers in ice, and surprisingly moving the ice from Namiko's top and Keith's body onto the soldiers.

Keith says "We _really_ need to get some lessons for you, Namiko." "No kidding," grunts Namiko.

Most of everyone return to the two Flying Bison and violet dragon, Keith stays behind punching away at Namiko's ice on her legs while Sokka is trying to free himself from his ice.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" calls Katara. Emma calls, "Namiko, come on!"

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang!" bemoans Sokka as he chips himself out of his ice with his boomerang "I didn't ask for this flying, or Airbending, or magic!" "You think you've got problems?" groans Namiko "I'm just a girl with unwanted features on my body save for my hair dye! I didn't ask for interdimensional traveling, or power and weapon bestowal, or being involved in what could turn into a interdimensional war!" "You should tell me what that word means," suggests Sokka "you know, once we're out of this mess."

Once the two were freed, they run onto the huge animals and cry out "Yip-yip!" and "Austrat!", having taking off into the air again!

Iroh had come out, hearing commotion everywhere for some reason earlier, he has seen _everything_ that happened.

Then he helps his nephew back onboard again and then they quickly get Kenzoku out of his indent.

"Kenzoku!" calls Zuko, "Are you alright?" Kenzoku says in his shock, "He's also an Avatar… and nobody knew… not even Beckett." "Yes," nods Iroh "that is quite a surprise."

Not willing to lose the Avatar, Zuko commands "Shoot them down!" He, his uncle, and Kenzoku perform a synchronized form unleashing a powerful unified blast of fire!

Aang recovers from his dazed state just in time to turn this attack against the Firebenders, using a blast of wind to redirect the fireball into one of the immense walls of ice on one side of the ship. While Kenneth, at the same time, also recovers enough to unleash a mighty jet of fire from his mouth against on the ice wall on the opposite side of the ship. Both of which result in an avalanche burying the front half of Zuko's ship in ice and snow, stopping it cold. The three huge beasts fly off into the distance, their passengers laughing happily.

"Good news for the Fire Lord and Solar President Beckett;" says a tranquil Iroh "the Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid and the missing half of Kenzoku."

"That _kid_ and Kenzoku's half, Uncle, just did _this_," frowns Zuko, clearly angered that the Avatar escaped his grasp.

Kenzoku falls to his knees, feeling extremely troubled "How could something like _this_ happen? This couldn't be happening!"

Both vow in unison "I won't underestimate him again."

Zuko barks an order "Dig the ship out and follow them!"

Getting to his feet quickly, Kenzoku says "Even if we do, they'll still be miles away from us before then. Besides, we have to reignite the coals and thaw the crew out." He shows behind him that the majority of the ship's crew is either frozen solid or helping thaw other crewmembers.

Zuko groans, "As soon as you're done with that."

* * *

As the two Flying Bison and the violet dragon fly into the sunset…

Keith exclaims in surprise "You're the Avatar of the Other World? What 'Other World', back home?" Daisuke says "Sometimes unexpected things happen."

"Hey, people back home would've killed for such powers as Aang has," says Kenneth, "I don't like showing off, plus I never wanted such responsibilities in the first place. Plus for my physical capabilities, I made it look like I was a runt so I wouldn't cause severe feelings of inadequacy in others and so I could give people in contests I'm pushed into a fair chance of competing instead of having to win by default. It could've been anyone back home if anything here were there for real!" Then he calms down, saying "Maybe I am special even before coming here to realize such a possibility. Now I'm responsible in looking after you guys."

Aang says, "At least you and I understand each other more."

Katara excitedly asks Aang, "How did you do that? …with the water? It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

"I don't know," says Aang "I just sort of… did it." "Yeah, me too" says Kenneth, earning everyone's stares "With the air, I mean."

Katara asks everyone, "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar, Aang? And why didn't you tell us you were from another universe entirely?"

Emma speaks up, "We didn't want to cause any problems, we know pretty much some of the future of this world, but we were worried that it would create something called a paradox; a situation that combines contradictory features and qualities to the most unstable and likely worst events possible."

Aang says, "I never told you I was the Avatar because… I never wanted to be."

Sokka speaks up, "Kenneth!" "Yes?" replies the redheaded Avatar. The young man from the South Pole says, "I'm sorry for stabbing you like that." Namiko shrugs, "Hey, it's also my fault for pushing him into it without knowing you'd have a weapon, so I'm also sorry." "I already forgave you both when you came to our rescue" says Kenneth.

Solomon asks, "There seems to be something on your mind, Kenneth. Would you care to share your troubles with us?"

Kenneth sighs, "Now that we know that I'm the Avatar of the Other World, as it should be called now, what should I do? There could be _hundreds_ of innocents from back home trapped here… lost, scared, and confused. They would want to go home as much as Namiko does. But what would happen if it were to happen? What if we make like a cosmic U-turn and end up in another universe we previously remembered as a story in ours? What if we accidentally bring the powers and abilities to our world? What if the Fire Nation will cross over into the Other World? What if nature will fall out of balance if we return?"

"What if both worlds' skies turn to earth and your hair falls out?" asks Solomon. Sokka gasps and covers his head in response.

Min says, "Showing concerns for others and both worlds is a great thing, it means you've got the potential to be a great Avatar from back home. Who knows? You could be the legendary Dalai Lama back home and the monks from back home haven't found you yet."

"And I thought my teenaged years would be the school of hard knocks," says Kenneth, shaking his head. Sokka asks, "There's a school that teaches you how to hit hard?" "Forget it!" exclaim the more serious Other World residents.

"More to the point, Aang, your world needs you;" says Kenneth, "they've been waiting for its Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war. I don't know what my role is myself, but I'm sure it has to do with us coming here and stopping whoever this Solar President Beckett is."

"But how am I going to save my world?" asks Aang.

"According to legend," says Katara "You need to first master water, then earth, and then fire. Right?" "That's what the monks told me" says Aang.

"Okay, so I've got to learn proper Firebending before mastering it and then moving onto Airbending, then Waterbending, and finally Earthbending" nods Kenneth. Then he asks "How on _this_ world am I going to perfect it before moving onto the other three elements?"

Emma pulls out a scroll, "This was in your things upon arrival, Kenneth; it's a training scroll for Firebending." "Now I can fight fire with fire!" nods Kenneth with a confident smile. Sokka smiles, "I think I like the sound of that proverb."

Daisuke says, "Min and I can learn Airbending from Aang alongside Kenneth."

"Also," says Katara "if we go to the North Pole, Aang could master Waterbending."

Aang smiles, "We can all learn it together!"

"And Sokka," says Katara "I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way with Keith and Max." "I'd like that," smiles Sokka "I'd _really_ like that."

Katara declares, "Then we're in this together!"

"Together!" cheer the eight Other World residents in unison.

"Alright," says Aang, before pulling out a map scroll "but before I teach anybody Airbending or go north, we've got some serious business to attend to." He points allover the map, explaining "Over here, we'll ride the hopping llamas, and then _way_ over here we surf on the backs of giant koi fish, then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys; they don't like people riding them, but that what makes it fun!"

Keith and Namiko slap their hands to their faces, "The Avatar of this world is totally a kid."

And so their impossible yet incredible adventures together begin…

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Water special 1

**Dvau Loka Avatars**

Water Ch. 3: _Going Ape And Birdy_

* * *

It was supposed to be a perfectly normal classmate relationship-boost assignment, with the hottest boy in class close to her during that time and to earn points with him, but while doing homework at her home, with her group… a phenomenon appears and inhales Leah along with her assigned study group. Her lackeys, Bart and Fred, the class heartthrob, Daniel Harvey, and Leah get transported to another dimension…

Ligeia Fiore is the freshman class' supreme blonde babe at high school, with a long ponytail and excellent looks, who is mostly called 'Leah' for short. However, her studying capabilities are not so good, unless she's got the right motivations, making that her grades are a little less than average. She's one of the two girls fighting over Daniel's heart, the second girl being Vesta Waters. When not at school, Leah works at her mother's flower shop.

Bartholomew Papp is a gentle individual. Although well on his way to being fat, he is the strongman of Leah's lackeys. He is a very caring individual who is particularly self-conscious of his own weight, despite being such a big eater. He has a round tummy, short black hair, and coffee-dark skin, he's also one of the taller boys in his class and has the muscle to carry his weight well.

Frederick Holmes is the brain of Leah's group but is considered generally the biggest, laziest slacker of class. He would rather stay at home, watch television, read comic books, laze about, or generally do nothing than to do anything because everything that's supposed to be complicated to others, is too simple for him to even bother. The only thing that has ever terrified him is his own mother when she's angry, which is reason enough to go to school. He has long black hair, Caucasian skin tone, lazy-looking hazel eyes, and, usually, a bored expression on his face.

Fred and Bart started being friends since kindergarten; both were bullied for common reasons; for being a nerd and a fatso. They met each other and decided to defend each other. That led them to becoming best friends for life.

Bart's gentle nature and Fred's knowledge of the terrifying side of women was how Leah drafted them into her cohort.

Together Leah, Bart, and Fred are known as the 'Rainforest Islanders' in school because the meaning behind their names inspired them to create a virtual reality tropical island complete with rainforests, waterfalls, exotic wildlife never seen in real life, etc.

Daniel Harvey, a.k.a. Dan, is a black-haired sophomore student with seemingly great promise and is one year older the Rainforest Islanders, making him 16 years old. Most of the girls and women in school, ranging from students to young teachers, are attracted to his looks, sexiness, athleticism, and talents. He was never a member of the Rainforest Islanders; their homeroom teacher assigned them together into study groups for the week. Not much is known about him, and almost no one seems to be bothered by that.

But during their first hour and a half of studying, the temperature of the room increased, the room shook as a violet light filled it, and the four lost control of their legs when they tried to escape. Then the ground and floors beneath their feet exploded and sent them flying uncontrollably through the vortex that felt like outer space to them.

While moving through this mysterious space, they each find pure white star-like balls colliding with them, either fusing with them or sticking to them. Before losing consciousness, the colliding spheres gave each of them an unfamiliar sensation that changes to burning, shocking, or freezing thundering throughout their bodies.

They wake up, slowly…

Leah wakes up quickly, finding her face in the dirt. So she gets up and spits out the leftover dirt in her mouth—

"PTOOEY!" spits Leah, lifting herself from the newly discovered ground "Why do worms like this stuff?"

"How annoying," lazily groans Fred "please let me sleep for another wink or three… and by wink, I mean '12 more minutes'."

Fred notices the ground, "Dirt? What are we doing outside?"

This gets the others' attention.

Bart looks around, "Wow! Look at all the beautiful trees!" "Yeah," nods Leah, admiring the greenery too.

Dan looks around, with a look of shock in his eyes, "How did we get outside?"

"Where are we?" asks Leah. She looks down and shrieks, "And what happened to my clothes?"

The four of them look at their clothes, to see that they've become different from before—

Leah is now clad in a blue cheongsam, or qipao, with white trimming. She finds herself having blonde forehead braids that curve from her temples below her ears and are fastened in back. Down on the place she was resting are a large blue purse and a waterskin.

Bart is now dressed in a green tunic with tan pants. By his feet are two shoulder-strap bags, a backpack, and a sack, all the baggage full of something.

Fred is now in a green Chinese shenyi with silk pants and his long black hair is in a queue. Sitting behind him is a brown leather rucksack.

Dan finds himself wearing a red changshan with black metal shoulders, and silk kung fu pants. A sack was sitting under his head.

Leah frowns, "If this is someone's idea of a joke, especially that underdog fisherman's daughter, Vesta Waters, I swear I am going to smack her _very hard_ the next time I see her!"

Fred says sourly "I sincerely doubt even Vesta has anything to do with this… or even Kenneth Blue."

"I completely agree" nods Dan, admiring the garments he's donned in, "that strange light show seems entirely outside what would be legal or affordable to humans."

"If I could speculate where we are…" says Fred, inspecting the area "I'd say it's probable that something, and I don't know what, picked the four of us, possibly more, from Boston and most likely dumped us on this Asian themed location."

"Asian?" blinks Leah in confusion.

"Our garments are a clue."

"How on Earth are we going to get back home?" asks Leah.

"You're the bossy one here," huffs Fred, "You tell us what to do."

"Fine!" frowns Leah, "I will!"

* * *

Three days have passed, and now the four of them are running from a bounty hunter named Gang Guhzi.

* * *

FLASHBACK (yesterday)

While traveling through the woods, "I'm _so_ hungry!" whined Leah, who was riding on Dan via piggyback ride.

Dan said to the other two boys, "There should be something worth eating here. We haven't found one thing natively edible to our species and we haven't bothered to eat in two days straight."

"Don't remind me, Dan baby…" groaned Leah, "I never had dinner back home before this rotten alien abduction. What bad timing for me to go on a diet."

Fred assured "At least the water is pure and safe; depending on the amount of fat in their bodies, a human can survive a lot more than about 5 days without food but only 2 days without water. There was this pilot who crashed southern Asia and was discovered to have died of starvation for 3 weeks without knowing whatever's edible around him, especially when he was surrounded by edible essentials. Besides, if the water was salty, then we would be near the ocean." "I'm not _thirsty_," whined Leah "I am _hungry_!"

Bart then closed his eyes and sniffed the air, and then he stopped and told to his comrades "I smell something really delicious."

"What does it smell like?" asked Leah, her voice showing signs of worry.

"Fish cooking on a campfire… and next to it is… some well done pieces of meat… an exquisite stew of some kind… a lot of egg, possibly fried, scrambled, or boiled… and some sort of delicious… peach pies!"

Leah's mouth watered as she repeated, "Peach pies?" Her lovely lips curled into a smile before she leapt to her feet and dashed forward to Bart, asking him "Which direction?"

He pointed slightly left, "That way, directly."

Later, the four found a campsite about a mile or two away from a certain town and on a side bank of the river they were following. There at the campsite, there was a rack of well-cooked fish, a few plates of well-done cuts of beef-like meat on a platter, some roasted poultry legs on another, 3 bowls of scrambled eggs, a plate of fried eggs, a few shelled boiled eggs in two bowls, a cauldron of stew, 5 elegant-looking peach pies with moon-shaped decorations in the surface crust (much to Leah's delight), and a few clay beakers next to a few elaborate flasks of some mysterious fluid.

Leah looked up to the heavens and, as if she were talking to the gods, said "Thank you."

Hearing his stomach growling for the feast before him, Dan shrugged and walked over to the food before sitting down to it, ready to sink his teeth into it. He looked at the others and asked them "Are you all going to just stand there, admiring the food, or are you going to eat too?"

Leah skipped joyfully to the food, she sat down and opened one of the flasks and sniffed, admiring the fragrance "Peach juice, freshly squeezed too! MMM-MMM!"

"Hey, please save some for me too!" pleaded Bart, joining the party.

"I'm not sure that this might be a good idea;" said Fred, quietly groaning out an explanation "I mean that that food was placed there for a reason and I don't think we should partake any of it as of yet. Especially when the owner of this very campsite could return to find his or her food no longer where he or she left it. The owner may either worry that wild animals might've eaten it all while he or she was gone, or worse yet may suspect that hungry travelers stuffed their guts with his or her food and get mad."

Before taking a bite of beef, Bart stopped and blinked in realization "This is bad."

"I'm sure he'd understand" smirked Leah.

"Understand what?" growled a gruff masculine voice from behind, "How dare you steal my dinner?"

"Sorry!" shrieked Leah, jumping away.

The four Other World residents turn to find a human man staring angrily at them.

The man had slightly tanned skin, long dark-brown hair, a bit of facial hair, green eyes, and dressed in green-and-tan garb; a tunic, pants, sandals, fingerless gloves, a belt, a bandolier, and a headband. In his shoulder bag, which is hung over his left shoulder, were a few loaves of bread among other pieces of food.

Apparently he left his camp to fetch some more things to eat and left his food unprotected.

Panicked, Bart looked at the gruff-looking man and said, "Please, good sir… we've been traveling for two days and we didn't have a morsel of food on our person! We just got dumped at the riverbank two days ago by some somebody we have no knowledge of!"

The man looked at them in confusion, and then asked him "The lot of you were dumped in the forest without anyone's consent two days ago?" Dan replied, "Yes, we've tried to flag down a truck or motorboat to get us out of here. But we haven't seen a sight of civilization anywhere."

The mysterious man blinked and seemingly thought for an instant. Then he shrugged and said to them, "What the heck? Go ahead, I have more than enough and planned to package them for the long travel for my job."

With hope instilled in her famished yet fetching frame, Leah looked up and asked him "Do you really mean it?" "Of course, young lady" nodded the man.

Bart smiled "In that case…" he exclaimed "FEEDIN' FRENZY!"

Finally with their long empty stomachs being filled with food, the Rainforest Islanders and Dan sat with their new acquaintance and consume their fill.

After wiping her lips, Leah then asked the man "We never got your name, sir. Care to share?"

"I'd like your names first," said the stranger.

"I am Legeia Fiore. But you can call me 'Leah'."

"Daniel Harvey, or 'Dan' for short."

"My name is Bart Papp."

"Frederick Holmes, or just 'Fred'."

He replied, "I am Gang Guzhi."

Bart said "Sounds Chinese."

Fred said, "His name _is_ Chinese. His name means 'bones of steel'."

"Yes, that's what my name means" remarked Guzhi "you know your meanings behind names."

Fred said "My mother forced a lot of education in my face since I was a child, right after she discovered I had unusually high intelligence. She wouldn't cut me some slack for years."

Guzhi sighed "Tough call. It's better her than the Fire Nation. If someone is that tough on her own son, who knows? Maybe she should try her luck on Fire Lord Ozai."

Finishing his fill, Fred nodded to Guzhi "Yeah. I bet all the food is remarkably and relatively as good as the stuff you just so happened to have for any surprise guests. Is it?" "On this planet of Avatara, I'd say anything would be possible to eat for you."

"Avatara?" blinked Dan, as if he had just noticed something surprising "I never heard of this planet, what can you tell us about it?" Guzhi shrugs, "It's basically a paradise, save for the war caused by the Fire Nation ever since the Avatar vanished."

"Avatar?" asked Legeia in surprise, "as in manipulation of the elements?"

Guzhi nodded, "If you mean the arts of bending of the elements, then of course."

"Does anybody wish to refresh some of our memories in case said people don't know who is talking about what? You know, so we could be up to speed?" requests Legeia, feeling out of place

Being the lazy one, who may known having watched movies and television more often than the others, Fred spoke up "If I'm correct… then on this world, all was right with it over a century ago, as prosperity and peace filled the residents' days."

Guzhi nodded again, "That is completely correct, Fred."

Fred sighed before continuing, "Before that long ago, the Four Nations: the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads lived amongst each other in harmony."

"Now I recall," said Dan "Great respect was afforded to all those who could bend, or control, their natural element. But only the Avatar was the only one human born amongst all the nations who could master all four elements."

Fred finished, "Not only that, he was also the most associated one who could communicate with the Spirit World. With the spirits' guidance, the Avatar kept balance in the world. But then a century ago, he disappeared… and in a chain reaction, everything changed when the Fire Nation waged their war for dominance over the entire world."

Dan whispered to his comrades, "I don't like the looks of this now; why do I get the feeling what happens in fan fictions or some fan's dream is actually happening to us for real?" Leah cringed, "We are in major trouble. We don't know what to do."

Fred's eyes wandered a bit as he conversed with the other three. Leah quickly suggested "We could ask for directions since we don't have any idea where to go if we are where we now know we are."

"Guys," said Bart "something tells me that there's something too much like the movie 'Coraline' about this Guzhi guy." "You should," warned Fred "this man is a bounty hunter or poacher."

Guzhi said, "Actually I am both."

Turning toward Guzhi, the young adventurers slowly raised their hands carefully at the sight of their new acquaintance whom was immediately carrying a crossbow that was loaded with a folded net and pointing it at them.

Dan asked their newfound friend turned enemy, "Why are you after us? We just arrived here less than a week ago." Guzhi shrugged, "It's nobody's fault that you're Other World residents, which by the way are people from your world and not mine. But an official named Beckett, or by his Fire Nation title Solar President Beckett, offers anyone a fortune for every genuine Other Worlder in their grasp."

"Whoa!" blinked Leah, who suddenly daydreamed "I could be richer than a queen if I'd turn Bart and Fred in." Fred sourly and sarcastically remarked, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Guzhi asked, "Why are you so sour towards her for that, Fred?"

"Look in my point of view;" stated Fred calmly "Ligeia Fiore is the boss in the public's eyes back home. I occasionally buy her cosmetics and personal hygiene products whenever she wanted it, not out of admiration, but out of chivalry. Perhaps we can trounce the occasional if not possible Fire Nation villain. But being the target set up by some creep we never met who's willing to pay a fortune for collecting people like us is out of even our line."

"The food!" gasped Bart, "It was a lure, and this was a booby trap!"

Leah's eyes widened in horror, "And we've been seriously 'boobied'!"

Guzhi nodded, "Very good."

Fred points left, "Hey look! A wild Rabbiroo!"

Guzhi gasped, turned left and fired his crossbow toward gopher-like bear creature with buckteeth and claws for burrowing, without realizing he was tricked.

"Time to run!" screamed Leah, signaling the others to escape down the opposite direction.

They grabbed the baggage that was with them since arrival, and ran like a shot.

"Wait a minute!" frowned Guzhi, "That's just a Gopher Bear!"

The animal in question shrugged casually and dug its way underground, avoiding capture.

Retrieving his net, Guzhi turned to the retreating youths "I'll get you, brats."

Slowing down, the young adventurers stopped to take a breather.

"'Hey, look; a wild Rabbiroo'?" laughed Leah, "I hope he's not _that_ quick."

"Here he comes," sighed Fred.

They turned to look behind themselves, finding Guzhi in hot pursuit while pulling out an arm-sized boomerang.

"FLEE, FRIENDS! FLEE!" shouts Leah.

The four raced across what looks like a rock formation, the boomerang zipping toward them and back to its thrower's hand 3 to 5 times.

Dan groaned out while running, "Why _did_ I have those extra desserts in the first place?"

Bart panted a little, but kept going "I just _had to_ ask for seconds of everything, didn't I? Especially at second breakfast?"

Leah spots a hole in a crevice nearby them.

"Head for that tunnel!" cried Leah, pointing to it in a wave of her hand.

Unknown to them, a sheet of ice slipped from the river and had formed on the ground behind them before they ran for the tunnel.

Leah dove in first, sliding down it's smooth sides and into a cavern with a 2-foot wide stream of water waiting below. Dan followed her, dragging the sacks and bags with him, and landed in the stream. Fred came afterwards, saying as he slid down "Almost like in 'the Goonies'."

After Fred landed onto Dan, Leah scowled at him and said, "Get off of Dan, Fred!" Then she called to Bart, "Come on, Lunch Bucket! Hurry up!"

Outside the tunnel, Bart called into it, "Stand back!"

Then he dove down the smooth tunnel to slide… only to get stuck in it.

Bart struggled to slip through, "Uh… a little help?"

Putting his hands to his hips in frustrations, Dan said "You bulbous tub of lard."

"Hey!" frowned Bart as he defended himself, "I am big-boned, plus it's mostly muscle."

Leah groaned as she slapped her palm to her face, "Plus a spare _snow_ tire."

Outside, Guzhi said to them "Time for a posterior intrusion!" as he pulled out a blowgun.

Inside the small cavern, Bart had heard what Guzhi said and struggled some more to escape from the tight tunnel.

Noticing his sudden apprehension, Leah asked Bart "What's wrong now?"

"HE'S GOING TO SHOOT ME IN THE BUTT!" shrieked Bart.

Looking to the others, Fred said "And knowing this world, it may be a poison dart with an incapacitating toxin rather than a lethal poison." He then grabbed one of Bart's hands and pulled hard.

Leah gasped in horror and pulled Bart's other hand, crying while pulling with all her might "SUCK IT IN! SUCK IT IN! THINK SMALL! THINK SMALL!"

Bart strained, "I'M TRYING!"

"INCOMING!" bellowed Fred, as he placed his foot to the side of the tunnel for more leverage.

Back outside, while preparing his blowgun, Guzhi smirked cruelly "Now open up and say—" the stone walls of the tunnel, that trapped Bart in, suddenly released him and rocketed toward Guzhi, who had screamed "AAH!" before slipping on the ice and immediately fell into the river!

In the cavern, the sliding tunnel's walls shoved back and popping Bart loose in release, with his comrades below falling back.

Getting up from various stages of collapse, everyone looked up at the hole.

Leah blinked "Just like Winnie the Pooh."

Fred frowned, "I wonder…"

For a few minutes, the four calmly walked down the cavern tunnel, following the stream. Toward them, they saw a shimmering natural light at the end of the tunnel. Traveling a bit more, they hear the sound of water rushing faster and louder as they get closer.

As she bathed in the growing glow of natural light, Leah smiled with relief "I say this trip is one of the best parts of my life to ever happen."

Bart said, "This tunnel reminds me of that camping trip I had when I was 10, makes me wish that this was a wild class field trip to China, or some amusement park dark ride where you walk through it instead of riding in a guided vehicle themed after 'The Last Airbender' or 'Goonies'. Also, thinking about them makes me think—" he stopped as he looked ahead, then slowly said "of the snacks and cuisines to eat."

The others stopped to see why he had slowed to a stop—

The cavern tunnel that provided their escape came to a close, standing on the precipice of the tunnel facing behind a gigantic waterfall.

Bart groaned, "People, I swear to god that the Avatar universe is against us."

Leah exclaimed, "People, I swear that the whole damn multiverse is against us!"

"Thought you could get away that easily, did ya?" grunted out Guzhi's voice. Everyone turned and found a soaked Guzhi with his reloaded net-launching crossbow aimed right at them. "Either one of you have found out you could Earthbend, or the walls of that smaller tunnel couldn't handle the pressure your big friend gave it."

"If that did happened and that bastard was hit by debris, then he has the endurance and stamina of a battle tank," groans Dan.

"Can we talk?" asked Leah, "I mean I don't like the idea of being prisoner of the Fire Nation."

"Well, too bad" scoffed Guzhi, "because I'm in for the money and I wish to be fed a little bit more often. Plus the four of you are becoming excellent sport for capturing to me, for you to elude me this long."

Hiding behind Bart, Fred found another precipice to jump down to. He whispered to Bart, "Get everybody to kneel like circus seals. I have a plan to get us out of this at least for now."

"On your knees, so I can bind your hands together!" demanded Guzhi. The Rainforest Islanders sat on their knees with their hands in the air.

"What's the plan?" asked Bart in a whisper to Fred. Fred quickly answered, "Grab the others and slip down the precipice, I'll catch you."

Fred snatched Bart's ankles, in response the fat boy grabbed onto the ankles of Dan and Leah. The class heartthrob and the blonde-haired beauty of the group looked behind them in shock to see Fred pulling them off the precipice, with Leah screaming.

Hearing the girl's scream die quickly, Guzhi smirked confidently "I know this waterfall doesn't have any hard or sharp rocks on the bottom, so don't think committing suicide in this location will spare you from me." He raced off the precipice, yelling as he plummeted to the bottom of the waterfall…

He was unaware that the four Other World children he was going to capture were actually sitting on another precipice, safely away from the bounty hunter/poacher's grasp.

"Hey, General Zaroff!" called Dan to the falling Guzhi.

During mid-fall, Guzhi stopped yelling and said "Hey!"

"See you in hell, hunter of the most dangerous game!" called Fred.

Realizing that children from another universe outsmarted and eluded him again, "Well, you're proving to be it so far," sighed he as he struck the waterfall, thrust even faster to the bottom.

As soon as the four got onto more stable and wider ground, they conversed—

Fred said, "It won't be long until he'll get back on his feet to come after us again, let's get moving."

Leah shrugged, "If he starts chasing us again tomorrow, I'll eat a hat as soon as I get one."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

And as so today, they are being chased after being spotted by Gang Guzhi.

"Would you like salt on your new hat?" sarcastically and dryly asks Fred as he runs. Leah had earlier made a flowered straw hat, defending her handmade creation "I was kidding!"

"Consider yourself lucky, Barty;" says Dan "if it wasn't for this hunter, you wouldn't miss any exercise." Bart groans, "I keep telling you, I am not fat! I am big boned!" "Dan didn't say you were, just that you needed it," says Leah.

Running down a marketplace, the Other World kids pass by a grey-haired man with a goatee dressed in a yellowish tan shirt under a green vest, green pants, brown shoes, and a green turban pushing a cart full of cabbages.

Desperate to lose Guzhi, Bart says "Excuse me" to the merchant, grabs his cart and shoves it hard against the oncoming Guzhi before running off, it doesn't stop until it crashes into a wall and shatters, burying the pursuer in broken pieces of wood and cabbages.

"ARGH!" shrieks the cabbage merchant "MY CABBAGES!"

Bart apologizes from afar, "Sorry!"

Dan and the other two Rainforest Islanders stop to notice that Bart is missing.

"Barty Dude!" calls Fred "Where are you?"

"I'm coming, brother!" hollers Bart as he runs to his friends, "I don't know what kind of stamina that Guzhi guy has but I hope it'll be enough to slow him down before he catches up!"

Bart comes rushing to his friends and more trusted traveling companions, unaware that he's about to run into— BONK! "OW!" a tree in the middle of the road.

"Are you okay, Bart?" asks Fred. Rubbing his aching head, Bart asks, "Who put that tree there?" "Perhaps the Avatar 200 years ago."

Hearing Guzhi's grumbling coming closer, the group of Other World residential teenagers dash off to a certain spot, or a post covered in various posters, and cover their faces with nearby available pieces, such as scrolls (despite some of them not being able to read a single written letter the language).

A partially battered Gang Guzhi runs up to the group—

"You four haven't happen to see a group of strange kids come by here, did you?" asks Guzhi, who is unaware that he's talking to the four he's looking for. Playing along, Leah acts casually "Uh no, good sir! But if my friends and I do, we'll be sure to tell you." "Thanks," nods Guzhi before running off.

As soon as he disappears from sight, Leah giggles, "If you look up 'sucker' in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of that man."

* * *

The four youths are unaware of others spotting them, specifically a group of grown soldiers in red armor.

* * *

The four sneak into an empty three-story house of stone.

Leah shrugs, "This looks pretty abandoned enough to hide in."

"Well, let's run in" says Fred "Guzhi may be getting closer."

The four run into the building and help themselves to the items inside the building.

Dan steps up to an indoor well and finds it full of water, he says "The former residents of this stone house must've been evicted for possibly housing fugitives or Benders; this well is still full, plus the items here are left behind for a similar reason."

Leah picks up a small statue of a beautiful woman-like entity standing in a larger flower and wonders, "She's pretty! I wonder who she is. Maybe she's a nature spirit? A goddess of wifehood, perhaps?"

Frederick takes one quick look and answers, "That is an idol depicting Kuan Yin; a former patroness of priestesses ascended to goddess of success, compassion, purification, children, healing, enlightenment, motherhood, and childbirth in Chinese Buddhism."

"How did you know?" asks Dan, "Have you been here before?"

"No," simply says Fred, "my mother pounded me into learning various things, including foreign languages, religion, and history. Plus her name is written at the base of the statue."

Leah looks at the base of the idol she's holding, "Great…" she groans, now knowing the brainy slacker with her is their best hope to understanding the language of this world. Then she quickly covers her anxiety, "I-I-I-I mean that's great; I must remember to pray to her for me to have perfect parenthood." She places the idol back where she found it.

Dan places a hand on her shoulder "Don't think about it too soon."

Bart's face cringes in disgust all of a sudden, he whispers "Why is the smell of waste matter doing in an abandoned building? It smells like somebody ate rotten bananas."

WHOOSH! Suddenly the four have their world turned upside-down!

Dan and the Rainforest Islanders realize that they are now hanging by their ankles!

Fred sighs, "Looks like he's _not_ such a sucker after all."

Guzhi pops out from the shadows and says with a wicked smile, "That little act caught me by surprise, flower princess." "You sure got me by surprise" blinks Dan.

"Help us, Kuan Yin!" cries Leah.

Guzhi pulls out a big mallet, "Now to knock the four of you out cold before you could confuse me again."

Bart gulps, "That's a big mallet you've got there."

"Anything you'd like to say before I knock each of you unconscious?" asks Guzhi.

Rising up from behind the human hunter comes a large humanoid creature. It has a strong curved beak like a parrot and shiny dark-green eyes, its muscular body is covered in black hair and has a silver-tinged back like a gorilla, and it has colorful featherlike protrusions growing from its shoulders.

"M-M-M—" stutters Leah before she finally screams out "MONSTER!"

"I know," says Guzhi "people call me that a lot."

"Behind you!" screams Dan.

"'Behind you'?" asks Gang "What kind of pre-knockout words are 'behind you'?"

Bart tries his luck with warning their captor, "Gorilla Parrot!"

"Gorilla Parrot?" ponders Gang, "Now that is also an odd choice of pre-knockout words. Personally I would've chosen 'spare my lover' or 'I surrender'. But if you all want to be funny, be my guests."

Fred sighs before calmly saying "No, lamebrain; there's a Gorilla Parrot behind you and it looks like it's going to be on a rampage sometime real soon."

Gang thoughtfully raises an eyebrow and turns around; spotting the animal conglomeration creature that was behind him now before him. The hunter's eyes widen in fear and he gulps "Oh, there's a Gorilla Parrot behind me."

"That's what we were saying!" exclaim the four Other Worlders.

Turning to his captives, Gang squeaks out "Help me."

The bird-primate combo creature lets out a sound that's like both a roar and a squawk at the hunter, earning the screams from the five humans.

The animal of this world picks up the human not hanging by his feet and spins him like a top, and then one of the concealed weapons the hunter has on him flies out from his pocket and cuts the four down.

Rubbing from his head, Fred says "He's going ape."

Dan massages his neck "What a birdbrain."

Bart blinks, "This should drive him bananas."

Leah massages her butt, "Really? He's gone crackers."

A platoon of tough-looking Fire Nation people jump in, spotting the action from the outside.

Dan asks, "Who are these guys?" One of them answers, "We are the Salamander Swordsmen, elite warriors given charge of specific missions to preserve order of the Fire Nation under the command of Colonel Kozu."

One of them throws a fireball at the animal, causing it to drop the hunter it was spinning before attacking everyone.

The Gorilla Parrot tries to tackle Bart, who dodges and says "This guy would make one mean quarterback in football."

"Make… one mean quarterback… football," squawks the amalgam animal.

Surprised at its ability to imitate human speech like a parrot, Leah leaps back and exclaims in surprise "It really _is_ a Gorilla Parrot!" "You don't say!" sarcastically says Bart.

Bumping into each other's backs, Fred yells to the hunter and his friends "Run!" "Running!" yells Guzhi. The five humans, excluding the Salamander Swordsmen, run upstairs to avoid both the Gorilla Parrot and the elite Fire Nation squadron.

The rampaging beast then chases the Salamander Swordsmen throughout the buildings' halls.

Hiding in a bedroom, the Other Worlders and hunter pause a bit to catch their breath.

"Stuff!" exclaims the hunter. Leah is confused "Huh?" "Barricade the door!" exclaim Dan, Fred, and Bart. "Oh!" Then the five of them look for heavy objects and stack them in front of the door to barricade it.

"When this is over, I'm looking forward to going back home!" says Leah. Dan says, "I'm looking forward to surviving this ordeal first!" "Provided Guzhi works together with us, firsthand" adds Fred, albeit in more relaxed tone of voice than his comrades. Shoving a heavy couch against the door, Guzhi says "I'm surprised your golden-haired female companion couldn't gut a fish without the three of you around her."

"Whatever did you do to those Fire Nation troopers, the Salamander Swordsmen?" asks Bart, carrying a full barrel over to the door. The bounty hunter answers, "All I ever did was collect criminals and hunt wild animals, those guys must've noticed the four of you and discovered you weren't in their collection of pictures of seen civilians in their patrol area and suspected you being residents from the Other World too. I'm not the only one in my world who would give their left eye to make a living for catching at least one of you coming here, much less two or more of you!"

"So basically, we just got to this alternate reality for a few days and already we've got more enemies than you have head lice?" suggests Dan, showing a subtle hint of anxiety and alarm. Guzhi says "Yeah, except I don't have head lice."

"This is tied for the worst day of my life!" groans Fred. "Ties in with what, Fred?" shivers a frightened Leah. Fred answers "Every freaking day of my late childhood and teenaged life."

"Don't monkey around! Get more stuff!" shouts Dan. Leah whines "I'll try, just cool it with the monkey puns!"

Later, as soon as the door is completely barricaded, the five humans lean against the heavy furniture to catch their breath.

"I think we're safe," sighs Guzhi. Fred exhales "So long as the reject descendant of Sun Wukong is after those Salamander Swordsmen, there shouldn't be any casualties in _our_ parties." "Yeah," nods Dan "I do not want to tangle with Attila Karat the Gorilla Parrot." "As long as you're with the greatest bounty and big game hunter from the Earth Kingdom in this part of the south, you'll never experience that big dumb beast" smirks Guzhi. Leah sighs, "That's good to hear."

"Oh wait!" gasps Fred "I've just remembered something; aside from their strength, gorillas in our world are noted for their intelligence, which is close to humans. So it shouldn't be long for him to try to find… other ways… to search for us."

CRASH! The Gorilla Parrot barges into the room, making the barricade of heavy furniture prove useless.

The five run around the room with the raging bird-ape chasing them!

"TAKE COVER!" shouts Guzhi.

"Where?" exclaim the Other Worlders with him.

"GET UNDER THE BED!" calls out Gang, "GORILLA PARROTS HATE BEDS!"

"Do they really?" screams Dan.

Pausing for a few seconds, Guzhi answers him "Actually, I don't know. I just made that up."

"It's good enough for me!" says Bart.

Getting under the bed quickly, the five position themselves for any attacks from the amalgam animal.

"I haven't done this since I was a little girl!" gulps Leah.

The bird/primate amalgam hops on the bed, attempting to pound his way to the humans he's chasing.

"Somebody do something!" cringes a frightened Leah.

"Guzhi's the big game/bounty hunter, get _him_ to do something!" shouts Fred. Guzhi shouts at the teenagers, "The four of you are from another world, one of _you_ do something!"

Dan frowns hesitantly, "This isn't in my area of expertise."

"I might be able to talk that beast down," says Leah, then she shrieks out "BUT I'M SCARED… AND THIS TIME IT'S TWICE AS MUCH AS FOR REAL!"

Bart adds in, "I may like to eat meat and we may be willing to fight, but Fred and I don't hurt innocent animals!"

Fred nods in agreement "Besides, we were just high school students before coming here." Then he states to Guzhi, "While _you_, on the other hand, kill baby Duck Seals for profit all the time!"

The four Other Worlders yell at the hunter in unison, "So it looks like it's a job for you!"

"Killing baby Duck Seals is an easy job, kids!" growls Guzhi "But dealing with an 800-pound rampaging Gorilla Parrot is completely different!"

Removing the mattresses, the Gorilla Parrot roars at the five, earning him their screams.

* * *

In another part of the stone house, the Salamander Swordsmen sneak carefully to avoid the Gorilla Parrot. Unlike the four teenagers with Guzhi, they know a lot more about Gorilla Parrots. Currently one mutters, "Blazes, these Other Worlder kids are more insane than ours."

* * *

At the same moment, the beaked beast is bouncing off of Bart's belly as he shields his comrades.

Bart says to the others, "This is where being slightly pudgy and _not_ fat really comes in handy." "Don't pounce to trounce us, you monkey bird; because we'll make you _bounce_ right back!" laughs Leah, as the animal bounces off her large lackey again. Guzhi says, "Technically, it's a Gorilla Parrot and not a Monkey Bird." "Whatever," shrug the four youths.

As the group nears the door, Dan smirks "Now to get him to _spring _the trap."

The Gorilla Parrot charges once more…

But at the moment he comes close to Bart, he turns his feet and wings out his arms to be ready for the next pounce and keep a steady ground while he was at it… and then a square wall of stone rises from the floor blocking the beaked beast's path, as it does crash into it and becomes slightly stunned from impact.

"Huh?" exclaim the five humans in confusion and surprise.

"An Earth Wall?" blinks Fred, identifying it.

They creep slowly to look behind the wall, to see the Gorilla Parrot hilariously stuck to the rock and stunned before creaking before slamming on its back to the floor, still as a statue.

Fred looks at the wall carefully, "Looks like Earthbenders are nearby."

Dan says, "Regardless, the Salamander Swordsmen are still here and we have to run."

Leah looks at the dizzy Gorilla Parrot and laughs "Bye-bye, Bouncy Birdy."

Running down the hallway, the group runs into the Salamander Swordsmen once more.

"Other Worlders!" says one of the Salamander Swordsmen' members.

Leah turns to her friends and says "Looks like the bonehead hunter was right about these Salamander Swordsmen after us for our origins."

"It's go time!" huffs Bart, ready to brawl despite facing Firebenders. Fred stands beside his longtime buddy, nodding "Darn straight."

As the first Salamander Sword comes at them…

"Turkey?" asks Bart as he swings his arms and flings the charging Salamander Sword at them to Fred, who replies with a smirk "I'll have a drumstick" and performs a sweeping kick at the opponent's thighs.

Another charges in, but Dan performs a jumping forward scissor kick, sending him and the first attacker reeling back to his fellow warriors. Leah performs a basic and simple front kick, in another's crouch.

"OH!"

Leah raises her hands, "Oh yeah! I'm bad!"

Guzhi nods "Go you!"

Before another could come at the Other Worlders and hunter, the beaked and feathered primate barges in squawking out "TURKEY… DRUMSTICK! BAD!"

"GORILLA PARROT!" scream the Other Worlders.

"He's back!" exclaim Guzhi, Legeia, and Dan.

"Kong City!" exclaim Bart and Fred.

"Salamander Swordsmen, retreat!" yells the leader of the special Fire Nation troops.

"For once since our arrival, a Fire Nation superior talks sense" says Dan, then he screams "Every one for himself!"

In a hallway full of doors, the motley mix of civilians gone adventurers and militant residents of this world run through the doors, attempting to lose the vicious beaked beast, with everyone chasing everyone in the mayhem now—

Each person runs into a door and close it, the Gorilla Parrot runs into the one closest to it. In the 7th row of doors, Guzhi and the Salamander Swordsmen run from one door into the opposing door, which the Rainforest Islanders and Dan are running from the Gorilla Parrot into the first door. In the second row of doors, Guzhi hightails from a tiptoeing Gorilla Parrot from one door to its opposing door. Through the 8th row of doors, Bart and Fred rapidly tiptoe to the opposing door followed by a running Leah. From one door in the 2nd row, Dan sneaks toward an opposing door in the 6th row, holding a jade statue of some divine figure in his hands. In the 5th row, Leah, wielding a pole arm, chases 3 fleeing Salamander Swordsmen as she exclaim "perverts!" into the opposing door. In the 3rd row, Leah and a female member of the Salamander Swordsmen cautiously walk backwards from their doors, their butts touch each other and they panic, running back into their respective doors. The Gorilla Parrot runs out from the 1st row, trying to look for the humans and runs down the hall in a rage.

It's mayhem as Leah manages to head back up stairs, Bart makes a bee-line for the kitchen, two Amazonian female members of the Salamander Swordsmen run for the dining room followed by Dan and the Gorilla Parrot, who stops and turns to chase Dan.

Fred runs through, then runs back followed by the Gorilla Parrot. Guzhi runs back the other way followed by the Salamander Swordsman leader. Bart runs back the other way followed by a Salamander Swordsman. Leah runs back through the other way chased by Dan but stops as if to say 'why am I running from you?' Dan shrugs but the arrival of the Gorilla Parrot puts an end to their brief rest.

* * *

Much later…

Hiding in a 2nd floor lounge, the four Other Worlders and one Avatar World hunter are hiding within furniture; with Guzhi under the cushions of a couch, Fred and Bart under a clothed table, and Leah and Dan next to a loveseat…

Bart whispers, "I think we gave the wandering bird-beast the slip." "That's good to hear," sighs Leah for relief, not looking forward to any more running any time soon.

Dan sighs, "Man, this whole adventure is enough to drive a sane man bananas. Why can't I Firebend since I'm wearing Fire Nation garments?" Fred replies, "Not everyone has the gift, Daniel Harvey."

"Listen," growls Guzhi "before this encounter with that reject descendant of Sun Wukong, I was looking forward to being set for life after taking you four to the Fire Nation."

"Well thanks a lot," pouts Leah "because since you appear to be quite the looker in a gruff grownup way, I was thinking of asking you to help us to adapt to your world in case we never get to go home."

"Bart and I keep asking her to take life seriously, but she's the type to lust after a boy cuter than average at the drop of a hat" sighs Fred. Dan sighs, "If we survive this universe, which is doubtful, I want to admit that the bad boy persona I had on is a well-planned act to attract girls and to make a family. Plus I'm greedy for cash for a long time. I'm also prone to break down anytime I encounter someone better than me at something."

"You've certainly fooled a lot of women at school back home, especially the students and teacher" shrugs Bart. Fred sighs, "Yet very few of both genders saw through your womanizing act."

Guzhi says, "Look on the bright side, if you endure the things we have here in my universe long enough, you'll become tougher and more formidable. Admitting the truth to your friends is pretty brave in my opinion." "Thanks for being honest anyway, Dan" says Leah as she hugs Dan "I may not like being seen as an object but you deserve this better in case we do get killed."

Then at the sudden, everyone notices a distinct smell—

"What's with your breath?" asks Fred. Bart says "Yeah, someone's breath smells like somebody force-fed him or her rotten bananas."

Leah, feeling insulted, responds in defense "I love fruits, mushrooms, herbs, nuts, berries, and vegetables, but it most certainly isn't me."

Dan huffs "I've brushed my teeth this morning."

Bart says "It isn't me; we didn't have any bananas at the moment."

Fred nods "It's not me either."

Guzhi finishes "Also—" he slows down, realizing the next possible answer "I don't… like… bananas…"

The Gorilla Parrot has found them again.

"RUN!" scream the more excitable of five.

* * *

Downstairs, the Salamander Swordsmen prepare a net trap for the Gorilla Parrot.

* * *

The five run downstairs—

"HEAD FOR THE DOOR!" yells Leah and Dan.

"FRED AND I ARE RIGHT BEHIND YA, LEAH!" yells Bart.

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" shouts Fred.

Guzhi runs but trips and rolls down the stairs behind the Rainforest Islanders.

The Gorilla Parrot chases them still, now on the first floor, unaware of the trap.

As the five run for cover at the first floor, they hear sounds of the beaked gorilla screaming in horror—

Leah turns to see the primate struggling to free himself from the net but to no avail, "Curious George's been captured!"

Bart pokes his head out to see the animal, despair comes to him as he exclaims "No…"

Dan grimaces a bit and then says "Please take it easy on the big lug, you guys. He can't hurt anyone now that you've hogtied and netted him."

"Correct, Other Worlder" nods the leader of the Salamander Swordsmen "but you five are going to be hurt by us while we send this Gorilla Parrot to the Fire Circus."

"Five?" blinks Guzhi "but I'm not an Other Worlder, I'm taking these kids for the reward."

"You, Gang Guzhi, are going to be executed by me for getting on my nerves" says the Salamander Sword leader "and a reward of promotion will come to me once I bring the four of them in."

Realizing his position, Guzhi says "Uh oh!"

As if by some miracle, Dan, Leah, Bart, and Fred quickly discover their individual potentials in Bending—

Dan eyes the lit lanterns reacting to the movements of his fingers, the flames on their wicks getting brighter and bigger as he uncurls them and dimmer and smaller as he curls them.

Leah turns her eyes to the indoor well of water, after noticing him Firebending, she quickly turns to the well and saw a perfectly round dome-like lump of water rising from the surface of the water in the well, just she waves her hand at it.

Bart remembers all the mysterious Earthbending with no one from the Earth Kingdom around. He looks at the small loose pebbles trailing into the building from the door move as if he is summoning them.

Seeing the pebbles at his feet move, Fred says "Not today, Salamander boys."

"Huh?" blink some of the Salamander Swordsmen in confusion.

Taking firm and powerful thrusts and stomps, Fred and Bart performed makeshift Earthbending art movements, having blocks of earthen stone rise before them in midair and thrust into several Salamander Swordsmen.

"Those two have become Earthbenders!" exclaims one of the Salamander Swordsmen still standing, "attack them quickly!"

Some of the Salamander Swordsmen have summoned spears of flame aimed at the two, who quickly raise their arms and summon an Earth Wall before them to block the flames.

Dan spins around on one foot, having the flames flow from the lit lanterns and swirl around his hands. The flying streams of flame from the enemy Firebenders gather in Dan's flames, making him more formidable in appearance.

He then thrusts his hands forward to unleash a Fire Blast…

BOOM!

…only for it to backfire and strike a vacant spot behind him.

Dan turns behind him to see the smoked area behind him.

Fred says sarcastically, "Try again then turn around, pretty boy." "Oops!" cringes Dan.

Leah tries to whip water from the indoor well nearby, but through her inexperience she lost control and hits Dan in the butt. "OW!" "Sorry!" cringes Leah.

Fred and Bart are working hard to block all of the Firebending aimed at them and unleash stones on them.

This distraction causes the Salamander Swordsmen to release their hold on the Gorilla Parrot's net and bindings and setting him free. The animal looks at the four juvenile humans.

Leah panics as she tries to Waterbend again, only to lightly splash herself and a few other surrounding humans, friend and foe alike. She shivers in terror "If I was an RGM nerd, I'd probably say chances of survival are dwindling to single digits right now. Because I need more concentration and a little more water than this!"

Struggling behind his shared Earth Wall, Fred calmly grunts out "It is _RPG_; RGM's are types of missiles! And the 'nerd talk' you pointed out would be perfectly accurate to our position."

The other Salamander Swordsmen, being more experienced Firebenders, overpower Dan with a single combined burst of flames and sends him crashing into a distracted Leah.

Sneaking around the combined effort of the two male Rainforest Islanders' Earth Wall, more Salamander Swordsmen lay punches and kicks down on Bart and Fred, forcing them to crouch to the ground.

"We're in trouble!" screams Bart.

Showing actual concern for the Gorilla Parrot, Leah calls to it as she gets her wrists bound "Run, Polly Kong!"

The Gorilla Parrot looks in surprise at the Rainforest Islanders, despite his rampage from earlier they've been trying to defend him right now. He also realizes who his friends are.

As a Salamander Swordsman was about to take advantage over the animal's surprise and capture it again, the Gorilla Parrot roars and openly assaults the Fire Nation enemy attacking him as well as move on to attacking the others attacking the four young humans.

Recovering from the attacks from the Salamander Swordsmen, the Rainforest Islanders and Dan see the Gorilla Parrot rescuing them and helping them out.

As the Gorilla Parrot throws two of the enemy like giant shuriken at the rest of the enemy, Fred and Bart look at each other and nod, they simultaneously thrust their arms out and stomp on the ground, summoning a large slab of stone from the floor, then they quickly drag their arms back, making the stone slab sandwich the Salamander Swordsmen they're attacking.

Closing her eyes, Leah turns her back to her opponents and makes circular motions with her arms, using the water from the well to freeze the Salamander Swordsmen, with success.

Dan swiftly copies Leah's motions while taking a deep breath, then exhales swiftly while knocking the Salamander Swordsmen off their feet with a burst of flame erupting from his elbows.

The Gorilla Parrot throws the leader of the Salamander Swordsmen out of the house by his armor's collar, that same throw collects all of the remaining Fire Nation troops out with the leader.

"Salamander Swordsmen, retreat!" yells the leader of the special Fire Nation troops.

Like a shot, the frightened Fire Nation troops run away, fleeing the scene, now acknowledging they cannot win against them. One could distinctly hear one of them screaming, "We would've succeeded if it weren't for those crazy meddling kids and that dumb animal!"

With the enemy gone, the four youths laugh at the enemy's pain before cheering in victory. The Gorilla Parrot joins with the kids and performs a happy chest drumming as they then switch to cheering.

"Polly Kong," smiles Bart "that was what I call some fancy monkey fighting!"

"Fancy monkey fighting!" happily hoots the Gorilla Parrot.

Leah sighs with a smile "Now this is what I call a friend in this world."

Bart shows Polly Kong how to high-five, who picks up quickly.

Guzhi sees an advantage and pulls out a blowgun, "Isn't this touching?"

The four teenagers and single Gorilla Parrot turn to Guzhi, who is now rearing to capture the teenagers _again_.

"Now with these sleeping darts," says Guzhi "I will get the reward I've working so hard to get."

"What?" blinks Leah "You're still after us for the money?"

"Give it a rest," says Dan "It's usually said by Fred but it _has_ been a long day."

"Yeah," nods Fred "even mercenary hunters for bounties or poaching like you have to get tired once in a while." "You've been running from Kong as much as we have all day, so why not take a breather?" asks Bart.

"Perhaps," says Guzhi "but as a trained professional I'm on duty 24 hours a day and 7 days a week." Raising the blowgun to his lips, asking "Now, who wishes to be to go beddy-bye first?"

The Gorilla Parrot messes Guzhi's final initiative up by taking away the blowgun and places it in its beak. Guzhi realizes the fix he's in— he's now vulnerable to the four Other World teenagers' bending he is now.

"Uh…" gulps Guzhi, "can't we all just… get along?"

Leah frowns "You've ruined that chance long ago, bonehead!" "Good one, Leah" smiles Fred.

Punching and kicking the sides of the hunter, Bart and Fred then surround him and raise their arms, creating a volcano-shaped vessel with Guzhi in it. Waving her arms around a bit, Leah sends water from the well in the stone house into the vessel. Then Leah together with Dan, thrust their arms forward and upward, launching the defeated hunter through layers of stone roof and up sky high through an explosion of steam!

* * *

Later…

Now on the road again, the four adventurers of this new Avatar World walk with their own animal companion; the Gorilla Parrot, Polly Kong.

Everyone is chasing everyone. Bart is holding three big vines of bananas between himself, Polly Kong, and the others while walking with Fred and Polly Kong.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asks Dan. Leah says, "I think I want to get a hang of this Waterbending first."

Fred shrugs "I've heard there's a special on Kong's world's version of 'Planet of the Apes' in Omashu tonight." Polly Kong squawks, mimicking Fred's voice and words "Special… tonight."

Wrapping an arm over the hairy new friend's shoulder, Bart smiles "You know what guys? I have a feeling that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

To be continued…

Star AJT 84: Please review.


	4. Water 3

**Dvau Loka Avatars**

(A/N: Forgive me if I add in additional things, I don't own 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' nor 'Dragon Ball' nor 'Gekiranger' nor anything else)

Ch. 3: _The Southern Air Temple_

It's been over a week since their arrival into Aang's world. So far the Other World residents knew that while this universe begins as they remember it in the beginning of the series (and, ironically the books and film), several things they didn't expect also occurred; such as someone called Solar President Beckett, many Other World residents are also in this world, and one of them is actually the Avatar of the Other World.

Kenneth Blue II, the newly discovered Other World Avatar and untrained yet gifted Firebender, is showing great skill and adaptable development quickly. He's still trying to get over his fragile state of mind formed from his personal suffering and loneliness, luckily Katara, who saw the heart in the Other World Avatar when she met him when he had said he'd revolt against the Fire Nation for being so messed up, and Violet, whom herself is helping him in every way she could offer or think of, are working their way into healing his mind and soul. Aang has found a kindred spirit in him, making him feel like having a spiritual big brother.

He's not the only one adjusting perfectly to the new environment; even Vesta Waters, the once misguided cynic turned beginning Waterbender in Kenneth's group, is showing better development in her character. She would hang around Sokka and Keith, mostly to get on the cynic's nerves, and try to find ways to try to be a better person by conversing with them. She's still trying to get used to the fact that her Wiccan abilities, psychic powers, and magic are also enhanced, as it can make so touching a person before eventually uncontrollably seeing everything they've been through. She would occasionally train to attempt to gain some control over it.

Emma, being one of the resident adults with them, is working and adapting to this universe like it's a second home to her. Given she earlier explained that thanks to her occasionally annoying eidetic memory helping her through school quicker than other people, she trained herself in body, mind, and spirit with an open mind and to be prepared for anything, as well as look after those younger than her with the utmost care. She practiced a few Earthbending techniques she remembered from both the show and the martial art it was based off from back home, as well as practice a few possible extra geokinetic techniques that could come with it.

The newly enhanced Gaang; consisting of two Flying Bison, a violet dragon, an Alaskan malamute dog, 7 young Other World humans, 2 teenagers from the South Pole, and 2 young Avatars, are getting up for another new day on their journey together. Their current camp is nearby a river in the middle of forested mountains.

As Aang, Katara, Min, Solomon, Violet, Daisuke, and Emma are packing up their campsite, after turning his head left and right for a moment Keith asks "Where's Kenneth? I need to ask the guy something."

Katara asks, "Ask him what?"

"I know I forgot," answers Keith "but I want to hear him tell me the reason he pretended to be a loud and overconfident weakling back home. He could have showed off those possibly legendary attributes for at least once in public, especially on sports days."

BOOM! Everyone conscious turns to see a pillar of fire rising behind a boulder, then it dies down just as quickly as it came. Kenneth comes out from behind the same boulder, looking a tad embarrassed.

Scratching the back of his head, Kenneth nervously chuckles "I guess when I've absorbed that ship's flames and heat, I've turned it into extra chi." "You have," dryly replies Vesta, still abed on the ground. Emma offers, "I know a few chi techniques I could teach you… _Avatar_ Kenneth." She had said 'Avatar' in a playful tone of voice.

"Practicing Firebending were ya?" asks Vesta drowsily. Kenneth replies, "Yeah." "As soon as you master it," groans Vesta "be sure to learn Airbending, we could deal with less explosions and more soothing sounds."

Daisuke says "We can study it later, Aang is planning on revisiting the Southern Air Temple since last night. We might as well oblige him." "Must be pretty astounding when we experience it for real" says Min, picking up another bag "I mean I may have seen ancient buildings in China that were very beautiful in my opinion, and it's my ancestral country, but it's the only home he has known since he was around last."

While getting Appa ready, Aang is excitedly talking to Katara "Wait 'til you see it, Katara; the Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" "Aang," says Katara, trying to be rational "I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." "That's why I'm so excited!" "It's just that a lot can change in all that time. Take our Other World friends for example; they've just started changing our world just by being here and they don't know _everything_ about it yet." "I know," says Aang, still smiling "but I've got to see it for myself."

Aang parachutes down to a sleeping Sokka in his sleeping bag, he calls out toward him "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple, here we come!"

But Sokka wants to sleep a bit longer, he groans out "Uh… sleep now, temple later" then he resumes his snoring.

Mioha growls to Kenneth, he responds "I'm not sure if picking him up and have him sleeping while flying is a good idea, even if we tie him down."

Too anxious to wait, Aang picks up a stick and slides it across Sokka's sleeping bag, yelling "SOKKA, WAKE UP! THERE'S A PRICKLE SNAKE IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG!"

Leaping up, sleeping bag and all, a terrified Sokka screams "WHERE?" Then he hops away continuously screaming "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Falling onto Vesta, who is still getting up from her sleeping bag, Sokka angrily realizes he's been tricked. Fully awake, Vesta groans out "Why me? Why me and Sokka too?"

Aang says, "Great! You're awake! Let's go!"

* * *

Off the coast of the Southwest Earth Kingdom, Prince Zuko's ship docks at a Fire Nation controlled harbor, the other ships docked there dwarf it. His ship needs substantial repairs from his encounter with both Avatars.

Zuko states, "Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible; I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." "Which man are we talking about again, Prince Zuko? There's Kenneth Blue and the Avatar—"

Zuko warns his uncle, "Don't mention his name or that red-haired boy being one from the Other World on these docks." Kenzoku nods in understanding "You're right; once the word gets out, every Firebender will be looking for them both. I wouldn't want to have Fire Nation blood on my hands should they kill him before I could have a chance." "And I don't want anyone getting in my way, either" adds Zuko.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asks a man's voice.

The owner of said voice is a bearded man with a top-know and huge sideburns. He is clad in Fire Nation military armor and an official red sash worn like a bandolier.

"Captain Zhao" says Zuko crossing his arms in remembrance of the man.

"It's commander now" smirks Zhao. Zhao turns to Iroh and bows to him "and General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"_Retired_ general" says Iroh politely.

"Good day to you, Master Kenzoku" smiles Zhao and bowing slightly to Kenzoku.

"Good day to you too, Commander Zhao" replies Kenzoku.

"How goes your hunt for the Other World resident named Kenneth Blue?" asks Zhao. Kenzoku answers "We nearly had him, but he got away and we've also learned he has adapted to this world particularly quickly."

Zhao shows a little interest, "So he's here then?"

Kenzoku shakes his head, "Not officially."

Zhao smiles welcomingly, "the Fire Lord's son and brother are welcomed to my harbor at any time, even Master Kenzoku, Solar President Beckett's right hand and son figure. What brings you three to my harbor?"

Iroh points to their ship, "Our ship is being repaired."

Seeing how damaged their ship is, Commander Zhao is curious "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes," says Zuko "you wouldn't believe what happened." Turning his eyes to his uncle, he quickly says "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Seeing that they want to make a believable story, Iroh obliges "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible!" Then having trouble what to think of to say next, he asks his nephew "What? Did we crash into something?" "Yes," says Zuko "right into an Earth Kingdom ship." "On that Earth Kingdom ship were Other World residents," speaks up Kenzoku "I believe they called themselves professional world wrestlers, which would explain how they've learned to Earthbend so expertly without prior training."

Putting a hand under his chin, Zhao thinks out loud "That _would_ make sense." Then he lightly smiles, "You must regale me in all the _thrilling_ details. Is anyone hungry? You can join me for a drink."

Zuko says, "Sorry, but we have to go," as he attempts to get out of it.

Kenzoku grabs one of Zuko's shoulders, "I'm feeling kind of famished, my lord Zuko."

Iroh grabs the other shoulder while saying to his nephew, "Yes, show Commander Zhao your respect." Turning to Zhao, Iroh smiles "We would be honored to join you." Walking toward Zhao's tent in the harbor, Iroh asks along the way "Do you have any gingseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko fumes, as Kenzoku shrugs "It's hard to argue with that charisma sometimes, even though I don't like him much either." "Another thing we can both agree on," growls Zuko.

* * *

On their way along the Patola Mountain Range…

Sokka and Vesta's stomachs rumble with hunger.

Looking at his stomach, Sokka says "Hey, stomach, be quiet, alright? I'm trying to find us some food." "Whoa," exclaims Vesta "what an echo, I must be peckish too."

As they search for food in bags, some of the Other World boys discuss—

Keith tries to ask Kenneth the same question he had in mind. Sol remembers the question in mind and speaks, "Kenneth, what Keith is attempting to question you is how come you didn't deliberately make a show of your true physical capabilities back in our universe if you were constantly with them, much less take roles in competitions with your true potential."

"Pardon?" asks Aang. Daisuke backs him up, "Translation: 'Why didn't Aniki show off if he was always so powerful back home, much less compete with his true strength?'" "Oh!"

Kenneth grins guiltily, then answers "I acted weak because I want to give everybody a fair game and be part of the crowd and not win by default, besides if I did I was afraid that people either view me as a walking disaster area to keep away from or get popular with the wrong crowds; those who would go after my blood, lose their confidence, treat me like some god I wouldn't want to be, or even weaponize me."

"You don't say," mumbles Keith.

"Hey!" exclaims an angry Sokka, who found nothing but crumbs "Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" "Don't look at me" says Vesta coolly. "Oh, that was food?" asks Aang innocently "I've used it as firewood to start a campfire last night. Sorry." "YOU WHAT?" exclaims Sokka in disbelief "AW! No wonder the flames smelled so good!" Kenneth speaks up, "That would explain why the flames tasted delicious."

"Hey," says Vesta "some of us are out of food too. It makes me wonder where some of us pack it all." "I'm so sorry" replies Violet.

Seeing a few familiar mountains, Aang says "We're almost there!"

Trying to keep Aang from getting too excited, Katara says to him "Aang, before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders." "What about them?" asks Aang. "Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." She hangs her head and closes her eyes, "The Fire Nation is ruthless; they've captured and killed my mother." Looking at him, "and I'm afraid they massacred your people."

Still enthusiastic, Aang says "Just because no one has seen an Airbender in over a hundred years, it doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They've probably escaped."

Emma, who is riding on Mioha with Violet and Kenneth, says "As hard as it is to accept, Aang, the people of your world have lived under the impression that the Fire Nation has inflicted on them, aside from the pain and horror."

"You don't understand;" says Aang "the only way to get to an Air Temple is to fly, and I doubt the Fire Nation could have any Flying Bison. Right, Appa?" His Bison grunts in response.

Looking at Mioha, remembering that the Fire Nation once had dragons, Violet whispers to Kenneth "I-I-I think we… should tell Aang… that the Fire Nation may… have used dragons to… a-ac-accomplish finding t-them." "He'll just be convinced otherwise," says Kenneth "he'll have to see the bones up there with his own eyes."

Above the clouds, they reach the top of the mountain and look down on a white city-like temple with towers and blue roofs; the Southern Air Temple.

Katara is enchanted at first glance, "Aang, it's amazing!"

Min smiles, "I wouldn't mind being born there." "Me too" nods Daisuke.

Feeling nostalgic, Aang smiles "We're home, buddy. We're home."

* * *

Back at the Southwest Earth Kingdom Docks occupied by the Fire Navy, Zhao is discussing about the Fire Nation's planned victory over the Earth Kingdom to his three guests over lunch and tea in his tent…

Eyeing the map, Zhao says "And so, by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Then he turns to his three guests, stating out loud "The Fire Lord and Solar President will finally claim victory in this war."

Zuko, however, voices his doubts "If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool." "I'd have to agree, I assume Solar President Beckett expressed similar words of disbelief" assumes Kenzoku, finishing his soup.

"Hmph," scoffs Commander Zhao "I see that 2 years at sea had done little to temper your tongue. Also, the young Master Kenzoku is still accurate about things _despite_ being away for so long."

Zhao then asks Zuko "So, how's your search for the Avatar going?"

A loud clanging interrupts them, everyone turns to Iroh, who had knocked a rack of spears, polearms, etc. Iroh sheepishly and humbly apologizes, "My fault entirely."

Zuko replies to Zhao, "We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to?" frowns a smug Zhao, "The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders. Not even one Other World resident or Space Colonist descendant has shown any signs of Airbending or more than one element."

After inhaling his rice in frustration, Kenzoku asks "Have you even found the rumored Space Colonists' newest settlements?"

"Unfortunately no," sighs Zhao "even Beastmaster Rio's instructions proved to us that they have successfully transported themselves to a different location so we couldn't find them. The Gorma Tribe's powers weren't of any help either."

The Space Colonists, unlike Other World residents, are humans that originate from this universe but come from a crumbling Earth-like planet and crashed into the Avatar's world by chance 9 millennia prior. They brought with them the three mechanical spacefaring main colonies codenamed the Three Tribal Kingdoms, the Avatar during that time provided them home.

A thousand years afterward, a separate city called the Daos Empire was built, which is split into three factions: the modernized Shura, the Gorma military, and the peaceful Dai. The two latter of the three had gained access to chi-based martial arts and powers, while the Shura maintained their level of technology.

Four thousand years ago, another chi-empowered martial arts was forged by a Space Colonist descendant named Burusa Ie; Juken. It was then taken to a different location in an illusively hidden tree city called the Jugenkyo, the Beast Origin Village.

But two different wars broke out within the Space Colonists' descendants and went into hiding. The knowledge of their existence has dwindled until the Other World resident stumbling entry.

With Solar President Beckett's knowledge, the Fire Nation was able to try and scavenge for any scattered pieces of machinery from the Space Colonists, which the residents of this planet dub as Lost Technology. They chose to use the higher technology they scavenged and learn from until a need for it comes.

Zhao then smirks at Zuko, "By the off chance I was wrong, maybe you have some evidence that the Avatar is alive and maybe the Space Colonists were hiding him all this time."

"No," calmly states Zuko "we've found nothing."

"Prince Zuko," argues Zhao "there are four things in this world that could stop us in this war: the Space Colonists' Dai Tribe, their Gekijuken Beast Arts, the Other World residents' possible strengths, and the Avatar. But mainly the Avatar: as he is the only one to stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. The other three would be as troublesome together, but not so much. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything," calmly replies Zuko "it's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago."

Zhao spots a small empty bowl of cooked mushroom bits among a few empty dishes in front of Kenzoku, who says politely "Please avoid putting zenii mushrooms or any other truth agent in a guest's food, Commander Zhao. It can likely cause suspicion in the wiser guests." "I was hoping you wouldn't notice, guess I was wrong, Master Kenzoku," says Zhao.

"Come on, Uncle, Kenzoku, let's go" says Zuko, getting up to leave, but Zhao's guards cross their spears and stop him.

Another one of Zhao's soldiers walks in and reports, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Zuko dips his head forward a bit, knowing they've been busted. Kenzoku takes hold of one the empty bowls before him.

Eager for the information, Zhao walks up behind Zuko and asks with a malicious smile, "Now, remind me; exactly _how_ was your ship damaged?"

"And…" gulps the same soldier.

"And?" asks Zhao with raised eyebrows, not expecting more information.

"It turns out that Kenneth Blue is…" sweats the soldier nervously, "the Other World's Avatar."

Zhao's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

CRACK!

Kenzoku crushes a bowl in his hand in his inner stress.

Seeing that, the nearby soldiers gasp and bow to Kenzoku "Please don't punish us!"

"Then may I ask for seconds and this time in double portions?" calmly asks Kenzoku.

"Yes, Master Kenzoku" nod the same soldiers "Right away" before dashing off.

"Sounds good," nods Iroh, then he calls to them "bring some lunch to me and Prince Zuko to go with my tea too!"

Now facing a surprised yet still eager Zhao, the two young men have no choice but to tell the truth.

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple… the enhanced Team Avatar is looking around the temple, with an excited Aang leading the way, giving everyone a tour of the temple.

"If you thought Sol's flipbooks were amazing," says Keith to Vesta "we're actually seeing and living something we Other Worlders only seen in something equivalent to it in our world, which is called television." Vesta nods numbly in response, admiring the scene.

Sokka, however, still very hungry as he loudly bemoans, "So where do I get something to eat?" "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to visit an Airbender Temple, and all you can think about is food?" berates Katara. Sokka says, "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Taking the tour to a certain precipice, Aang shows off a few certain areas "So that's where my friends and I used to play airball, and over there is where the Flying Bison would sleep, and…" he finally gives out a disheartened sigh almost immediately, seeing it so abandoned.

"What's wrong?" asks Katara. Aang replies, "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison, now it's just a bunch of weeds."

Picking up a few seeds, Solomon says "Not to mention seeds in need of planting and gardening in order to restore plant life."

Downheartedly, Aang says, "I can't how much things have changed."

Looking at each other, the Water Tribe siblings quickly try to cheer him up again.

Sokka walks up to Aang and asks, "So, uh… this airball game, how do you play?"

Later, as viewed by a small audience—

The ball is made out of hollow, lightweight wood, with the sides slotted for minimum air resistance and maximum elasticity.

The game of airball is played much like soccer on a field composed of totem poles of various heights. The ball is propelled by Airbending and bounces it off the totems into the opponents' goal, sometimes taking the opponent with it.

At his end of the field, Aang plays with the ball a bit and finally launches it at one of the poles near the middle, near the face of Sokka's half of the field, the ball then bounces against 6 other poles, and then finally into Sokka, sending him through the rotating wooden circle in the goal.

Vesta looks up and sees a falling and creamed Sokka coming her way.

"Oh… why me?" cringes Vesta, involuntarily preparing to become a creamed Sokka's airbag cushion "Why me and Sokka too?"

As the unfortunate amateur Southern Water Tribe warrior crashes into the adapting girl with dyed hair, and the two crash into the snow, Aang laughs with glee.

"Aang 7; Sokka 0!" cheers Aang.

"That looks like fun!" smiles Min. Daisuke gleefully nods, "Let us in it too, Aang!"

"That would be great!" smiles Aang, "The more Airbenders, the longer it would last! It'd be like having my old friends Chinto and Monae here again!"

Getting up to one of the poles, Min asks "Was Monae a nun?" then she stutters a bit "I mean a girl?" "She sure was," nods Aang "they must've become lovers when I was away. They were more than courteous to each other last time I've checked."

Lying on the ground after being creamed by Aang, Sokka grunts out "Making _him_ feel better is putting _me_ in a world of hurt." "You're not the only one, Socks" grunts Vesta, who involuntarily became Sokka's airbag.

Getting up, Sokka then spots a Fire Nation helmet that appears to be about a century old.

Vesta gasps, "Oh no…"

Violet and Kenneth have seen Sokka and Vesta's shocked faces and run up to check what they've discovered. Violet clasps her hands over her face, "Oh my goodness…"

Sokka beckons to his sister, "Katara, check this out."

"Fire Nation" identifies Katara in a whisper. Sokka says, "We should tell him."

The other onlookers nod in agreement; Aang has to know.

Katara calls for Aang, "Aang! There's something you need to see."

"Okay" replies Aang, coming away from the field with the airball in his Airbending.

However, knowing how hurt Aang would be, Katara immediately changes her mind and Waterbends snow to cover the helmet. Sokka and Vesta are caught in it.

"What is it?" asks Aang. Katara covers it up, "Uh… just a new Waterbending move I've learned." "Nice one," smiles Aang "but enough practicing; we've got a _whole_ temple to see."

"Aang!" says Kenneth, "Can we see your room? You know, where you've usually slept before you left?" Landing next to Kenneth, Aang smiles brightly and nods, "Good idea."

As Aang walks away, Sokka says to his sister "You know you can't protect him forever." "Sokka's right," says Kenneth "I know Aang would be devastated if he learned that the Fire Nation found the Air Temple and killed his people, but everyone has to know the truth, no matter what it is or how painful it is."

Violet flinches at that a bit, but nods.

Eventually, everyone follows Aang to his room.

On the way, Sokka discourages his sister from protecting Aang's feeling "Katara, Firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't. Our Other World friends knew this long before they've arrived, sooner or later one of them is going to tell him."

"I can for Aang's sake," replies Katara "how do you think Kenneth would feel if he was to learn that his mother was caught in the Fire Nation attacks and killed too, just like our mother? If Aang finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home and killed his people, he'll be devastated."

Opening a door, Aang shows everyone his untouched room, which is still has an emphasis on 'untouched' in a whole century.

"Collected dust, have you?" coughs Daisuke.

"Did you have anything fragile in here, Aang?" asks Kenneth. Aang shakes his head, "Nope, I cleared it all out when I ran away. Why?"

Kenneth quickly practices some Airbending moves, Aang smiles and realization "Of course! Everybody get clear!" Sokka asks "Why?" Seeing Kenneth attempting something, Sokka's eyes widen and he shrieks while trying to escape.

WHOOSH! Kenneth unleashes a blast of wind into Aang's room and it clears out all of the century's worth of collected dust on a rebound. Covered in dust, Sokka asks "Why does this happen to me?" "You must've been born to be your universe's chew toy, Socks" answers Vesta.

With a few new Airbending moves taught by Aang, Daisuke and Min blowing the remaining dust away, everyone then observes Aang's room as he, not as spiritedly, shows it off to Katara.

In Aang's room, Emma spots a glowing orange crystalline ball with a diameter of 2 inches, or the size of a walnut, and 3 red 5-pointed stars within it. She picks it up, "Oh my gosh! It's a Dragon Ball!"

Aang gasps, "Hey! I don't recall having that in my possession!"

"Huh?" ask Keith, Vesta, Kenneth, Daisuke, & Violet "Dragon Ball?"

"What's a Dragon Ball?" ask the two siblings from the South Pole in confusion.

As Emma shows the object in question to everyone, Aang explains, "In all the world there are only 6 others, each one with 1 to 7 stars. By itself it cannot do anything, but whoever brings all seven Dragon Balls together, shall awaken the dragon, Shen Long, and be granted three perfect wishes."

"Three perfect wishes?" asks Sokka and Katara in unison, with slight interest. Aang nods, "That's right."

Sokka thinks about it out loud, "With just one wish, we might as well end the war!" "Or perhaps have the rest of us go back home!" smiles Vesta.

Katara pulls out another Dragon Ball from within her parka, one with one star, "I've found this while practicing Waterbending one day 2 years back, about two days after our dad and the men of our tribe went away to fight in the war. I didn't know what it was, but whenever I looked at it, it inspired me with hope. Now that I know that this Dragon Ball, when reunited with the others it's missing, I'll find the wish to ask for to be granted."

Seeing the two brought together brought enlightenment to everyone.

Sol speaks up, "A wise man would choose their wish carefully, no matter how perfect it would be; one could wish for immortality or perhaps make all other forms of Bending and their respective nations cease to exist. Another warning for you to consider: the greater the wish, the greater the trouble."

"He's right," says Kenneth "Should somebody unfamiliar with the Dragon Balls and Shen Long see the events taking place or the consequences of granted wishes would want an explanation. The next thing you'll know is that they'll be wanting wishes of their own."

Emma sighs and explains, "There were lots of stories of the worst things to wish for. Such as a legendary island resort that was everyone's favorite until said man couldn't get any reservations, so he wished for it to sink to the bottom of the sea and then down she went. Also there was the unfortunate city that suffered a volcanic eruption thanks to another man, the mountain itself wouldn't have blown its top if he hadn't blown his."

Katara exclaims in horror, "How horrible!" "So, it's wiser to think about what to wish for before we locate and collect the other five," suggests Vesta.

"Good idea" nods the others.

Aang says, "We'll think of what to wish for later. Let's go see more of the temple!"

They come to a wooden statue of an Airbender monk, who has a kind-looking demeanor, a moustache, and a sage-like Airbending medallion, which Aang wishes to show—

"I want everybody to meet somebody!"

"Who is that?" asks Sokka.

"Monk Gyatso," answers Aang "he's the one who taught me everything I know, especially what there was to Airbending, he was also the teacher responsible for me. He's kind of like my father." He bows to the statue.

Vesta finds her right hand and Kenneth's eyes glowing, she warns everyone "Uh oh! Flashback!"

FLASH! Everyone sees into a memory of Aang's, back in one of the good times with his mentor and father figure—

In Aang's memory, they are living through… Gyatso was teaching Aang how to make the cake-like fruit pies.

"But the true secret is in the gooey center," smiled Monk Gyatso, who used Airbending to swirl a pink goo of minced fruit to a perfect fluffy swirl. Clearly displaying his skills as a master chef in the traditional and ancient Air Nomad style.

But a depressed Aang wasn't listening.

Noticing it, Monk Gyatso asked the young Airbender "What seems to be on your mind, Aang?"

"This whole Avatar thing," said Aang "maybe the monks made a mistake." He was burdened with the knowledge that he is the Avatar, making it hard to enjoy his childhood.

Gyatso reassured the young Airbender, "The only mistake they made was only telling you before you turned 16. But we can't concern ourselves with what _was_, we must act on what _is_." He then gestures the valley of what the Air Temple was, just as Aang of today said; full of life of the Air Nomads.

Still troubled, Aang asked his mentor and father figure "But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?" "Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary," replied Gyatso "inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey to become a better Avatar."

A smile formed on Aang's face again, "Really? Who is he?" Gyatso looked to below the balcony and answered "When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." "Mm!" groaned the boy, bored with it.

Turning to his favorite pupil and friend, Gyatso placed his hands on his hips and smiled "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"

Getting up with a smile, Aang replied "Alright."

On the count of 3, the two performed Airbending target practice by blowing the freshly baked cake-like fruit pies through the air and onto other elder monks' heads while they were meditating. The unfortunate targets were then pounced on by Winged Lemurs, slurping the pies' remnants off the their heads.

The master and student laughed at their little prank.

Gyatso congratulated Aang, "Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil."

FLASH!

As soon as the psychic effect ends, Kenneth's eyes return to normal. He shrugs, "I guess being another Avatar means we get to share the memories of other Avatars." "That would make us almost brothers!" smiles Aang, looking up to Kenneth, who nods in return.

"You know," sighs Vesta, rubbing her temples "seeing one's memories like a flashback thanks to a heavily heightened mind-reading telepathy and sharing it with a lot of living people around me is giving me a world of seizures." "Sorry" grins Aang, "I just hope mine were good seizures."

Daisuke says, "I look forward to tasting an Air Nomad fruit pie someday, Aang." "Me too," nods Min. "I'll try to remember it when we've got time," promises Aang with a smile.

"You must miss him," says Katara to Aang. Aang nods, "Yeah."

Aang then walks on forward.

"Where are you going?" asks Katara.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Emma, "To the Air Temple Sanctuary."

"Yes," replies Aang "there's someone I'm ready to meet."

Everyone follows the primary Avatar to a pearly white hallway with an 8-pointed star on the floor with a blue-and-white spiral within and large wooden door with what appears to be an ornate locking mechanism themed after pipes.

"But Aang," says Katara "no could've survived in there for a hundred years." Sol speaks up, "I second Katara's doubts; even with the extended lifespan and longevity of humans of your world, it should be illogical for a living organism to lock himself into a sanctuary to patiently wait for you and meditate. There should be certain finite limits to just about everything." "From what we've learned, Aang" says Emma "you won't be able to live to see past your mid-70's for using your Avatar State to sustain yourself and Appa all that time you two were frozen, causing such strain to your lifespan."

"I've still got about 60 years to look forward to that, so no big deal" shrugs Aang "besides about Katara's case; it's still not impossible in our world, I _still_ survived in the iceberg for that long."

Emma shrugs, "Whatever." "Good point," ponders Katara.

"Guys," says Aang "whoever's in the Sanctuary might help me, and possibly Kenneth too, with the Avatar thing."

Sokka pops up with hope, "And whoever it is, I hope he has a medley of delicious cured meats!" "Unlikely, Sokka;" says Kenneth, "the Air Nomads are vegetarians at best. Sorry." Sokka groans in disappointment, "Oh…"

Keith tries to open the doors with brute strength, but to no avail. He asks Kenneth, "Hey, Blue dude! Would you give me a hand with opening these doors?" "Hey!" exclaims Kenneth indignantly "Just because I've just happen to have the strength of Captain America or Batman doesn't mean I will break a sacred relic just to get inside! We'd be punished by the gods!" "Well I don't have a key to these doors and we cannot unlock them if we don't have the key!" says Sokka.

Breaking the argument, Sol says out loud "According to the pipes on the ornate locking mechanism from a cursory glance, I suggest Airbending mastery may be the key." "And 12 spirals go to Solomon!" smiles Aang.

"12 spirals?" asks Keith. Vesta, rubbing her left temple, answers him "It's the Air Nomad's equivalent to our 100 points on tests, etc."

Aang then Airbends two currents of wind into the mechanism on the doors, soon creating a soft soothing orchestra of three large wind instruments from the mechanism before unlocking the doors and opening it.

Aang calls out "Hello? Anyone home?" and then begins to walk into the darkened temple with the others following him. Each of them block an air current running under the floor of the Sanctuary, which causes a humming noise, which echoes throughout the place.

* * *

As Kenzoku and Iroh are eating lunch in Zhao's tent, an appalled Zhao growls "So, not only you and your Firebenders were bested by a 12-year-old boy, but the newest pride and joy of the Fire Nation is defeated by the missing half Kenzoku was looking for, who just so happens to be a 5'3" tall 15-year-old youth _and_ the Avatar of the Other World? I always knew you were pathetic, Zuko— No! You're more pathetic than I thought! Also, what were Solar President Beckett and the Fire Lord thinking?"

With passion, Zuko states "We both underestimated and misunderstood the two of them once, but it will not happen again." "I second Lord Zuko's statement, as Kenneth Blue is my responsibility, and mine alone," says Kenzoku, before eating another clump of food.

"No, it will not," frowns Zhao "because neither of you are going to have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao," argues Zuko "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, with Kenzoku beside me looking for his missing half as well, and—"

"And you've failed!" roars Zhao, then he states, "Capturing the Avatar is too important a task to leave in a teenager's hands! Also, now that Kenzoku's missing half turns out to be the Other World Avatar, I deem his quest alongside yours inconsequential as it doubles the problematic obstacles the Fire Nation has to face! They're both mine now!"

Zuko leaps for Zhao in a rage but is held back by the guards.

Zhao orders his men, "Keep them here." Then he walks out.

In anger, Zuko kicks the table where a teapot full of tea, Kenzoku quickly acts and flattens the table with the emptied dishes from his second lunch under his fist while catching the teapot.

Iroh, being calm and holding his own tea cup, asks one of the guards outside "More tea, please?"

Kenzoku lightly grits his teeth, "I'd like a third helping in double portions and seconds for Lord Iroh but in triple portions, please."

The man taking the order for food and tea nods quickly, "Yes, Master Kenzoku and General Iroh! Right away!"

* * *

Back in the Air Temple Sanctuary, the large group of adventurers exits the hall and finds that that the Sanctuary is filled with possibly hundreds of statues.

"Statues? That's it? No food?" whines Sokka, still hungry, now thoroughly disappointed "There are times I really hate it when everyone but _me_ is right most of the time." "Welcome to _my_ life, Socks" groans Vesta, who is also hungry.

"Who are all these people?" asks Katara. Aang replies, "I'm not sure, but I feel like I know them somehow." Noticing a statue of a man with a long dangling mustache and Air Nomad arrow tattoos, he points to it "Look! That one's an Airbender!"

Noticing the statue of a woman with a bearskin headdress next to the one Aang pointed to, Katara identifies it "And this one is a Waterbender." Then she notices the array of the statues, "They're lined up in a pattern."

"Air," gasps Daisuke and Min.

"Water," replies Violet and Vesta with Katara

"Earth," blinks Emma and Solomon.

"And fire!" says Kenneth.

"The four elements?" asks Keith. His dog, Max, shakes his furry head.

"It's the Avatar Cycle!" says Aang.

"The Avatar Cycle? What's that?" asks Sokka. Emma answers, "It's a pattern of each Avatar born in which of the four nations of your world, moving on from death to start a different life in the next before eventually rediscovering his or her old selves."

"Of course, they're Avatars!" says Katara, figuring it out on her own "These are your past lives, Aang!"

"Wow! There's so many!" smiles Aang in awe. Violet asks, "Just how many Avatars have there been?"

"I surmise that the people of this world must have known their Avatar for over 200 thousand years," surmises Sol.

"That's… correct," blinks an amazed Aang, then he asks "How do you know that, Sol?"

Sol simply answers, "I count approximately 2,010 statues of your past incarnations in this sanctuary, Aang."

"Another interesting fact:" says Emma to Violet and Daisuke "each nation of the Four Nations is influenced by their own distinct, dominant season, in which their bending is at its peak and more of their respective Benders are born within that season; more Airbenders in the autumn, Waterbenders in the winter, Earthbenders in the spring, and Firebenders in the summer."

As Aang looks into the statue that represented his past life as the last reincarnated Avatar, born in the Fire Nation, Sokka becomes skeptical "Past lives? Do any of you _really_ believe in that stuff?"

"It's true," says Katara "when the Avatar dies, he is reincarnated in the next nation in the Cycle."

"I wonder who I was last," says Kenneth "you know, if we had a similar thing in the Other World back home." "Yeah, having one like the Avatar in our world would save us a heap of trouble back home" dryly implies Vesta.

Kenneth spots Aang and walks up to him and gaze into the eyes of the last Avatar statue in the line, with both of them going into a kind of trance.

Noticing the condition of both Avatars, Katara and Violet walk up to them and gently shake them. "Aang, snap out of it!" says Katara. An equally worried Violet shakes Kenneth, "Please wake up, Kenneth."

Breaking out of their respective trances, Aang blinks "Huh?" while Kenneth falls to his hands and knees to shake the stars or remaining trance out of his head.

"Who is that?" asks Katara, referring to the last statue in line.

"That's Avatar Roku—" answers Aang, "the Avatar before me."

Everyone surrounds the statue of Roku and lifts Kenneth to his feet.

Recognizing the pattern of the robes and top-knot style on the statue, Sokka speaks to Aang "You were a Firebender in a past life? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

With a vigilant eye, Katara asks Aang "There's no writing. How do you know his name?" "I'm not sure. I just know it somehow," replies Aang.

Sokka crosses his arms and groans, "You just couldn't get any weirder."

Turning to Kenneth, Solomon asks, "May we inquire to what happened, Kenneth? You have appeared to have gone into a trance at the same time as Aang." "Yes, Kenneth, are you all right?"

"I suddenly remember the last two people I've been," says Kenneth, who becomes saddened. Everyone turns to him with interest…

"The one who would've been an Afghan Earthbender was a child named Tasnim Darzi, she was a talented dancer that was said to make spirits appear around her and she looked forward to a world where the horrible bloodshed through war in that time would stop but she was killed by men with guns on the bus she was on.

"And the one before her was named Ambrosia Kistna and she would've been a Waterbender from the country of India, she wove wonderful cloths while farming wonderful abundance of grains, she was close to solving world hunger and ending poverty but was killed in a vehicular accident before she could tell anyone. They were both killed at age 11."

Rubbing her eyes to get tears out, Vesta is crying "Those poor girls! I can even feel that Kenneth wasn't even kidding!" "I never even met them and I see those two girls would've been heroes of the world if it weren't for cruel fate!" howls Keith in sadness.

Emma closes her eyes, letting tears stream down her cheeks "Those times in those years were tough to various people in various parts of our world back then."

Aang wraps a caring arm around Kenneth's free arm; while Violet tilts her head to his should while still holding his other hand. Kenneth turns to them and smiles a bit with comfort.

Sokka sighs a bit, holding back his sympathies for Kenneth "Your world is weird but just as chaotic as ours."

Then they all hear a low-pitched humming noise from the entrance, indicating that something, or someone else, has just come in. Everyone hides from view from behind each statue; worried that it may be someone from the Fire Nation after them.

"Firebender" warns Sokka in a whisper "Nobody make a sound." "You're making a sound!" quietly scolds Katara. "Shh!" hushes everybody.

"I hope it's not Kenzoku," whispers Kenneth to Violet and Daisuke "he's my biggest problem." "I understand, Kenneth" nods Violet understandingly. Daisuke shows them a hand sign, signifying a silent hush.

Pulling out his club, Sokka quietly replies "That Firebender won't know what hit him."

Max sniffs the air and shakes his head. Noticing his pet and partner's gesture, Keith takes a small peek from behind his statue and groans before dryly saying out loud to his comrades "I didn't know the Fire Nation uses Winged Lemurs as spies."

The Other World residents sigh with relief. Earning the three natives' confusion.

True to Keith's confirmation, it's just a housecat-sized big-eared lemur-like creature. It has a prominently black face, with two proportionately large green eyes, and its fur is mostly white with several black stripes.

Aang happily exclaims, "LEMUR!"

Sokka desperately if not joyfully drools, "Dinner!"

"Don't listen to him," says Aang to the lemur "You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!" yells Sokka, charging for the animal.

Startled, the little critter raises his back hissing like a cat before dashing away from their grasp. Aang and Sokka chase after the Winged Lemur.

"Wait!" calls Aang "Come back!"

"I wanna eat you!" calls Sokka.

Min suddenly shrieks!

Emma gasps and asks her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" giggles Min, grabbing her bust "The little girl must've woken up with lots of energy at last!"

"Little girl?" asks Kenneth & Daisuke.

Another Winged Lemur pops out from Min's tunic, she excitedly exclaims "Mimi!"

"Another Winged Lemur?" asks Vesta, Kenneth, Katara, Emma, & Daisuke.

Daisuke asks, "Does Sokka know about you having that lemur-cat-bat hybrid?" "No," laughs Min, trying to calm the critter with her "even though I've had her with me when we've landed in the South Pole, she would occasionally fly off to find warmer climate before returning to me, all tuckered out."

Kenneth says "I'm going after Aang so he would not lose control!" before he dashes off after Aang, Sokka, and the male Lemur.

Noticing his speed, Keith says absentmindedly "I can see the school racing track getting mad if he displayed his true speed like that."

In the hallway out of the Sanctuary, Sokka tries to trip Aang only for the faster and Airbending-capable boy to scale the walls and dodge before tripping Sokka with a ball-shaped blast of wind.

Kenneth, quickly getting the hang of Airbending, speeds up to catching up with Aang.

The little Lemur jumps off the temple's balcony, folding out large membranes from its arms and turning them into bat-like wings, and then finally flying away. Aang still gives chase in a laughing fit, Kenneth keeps his concentration on high and keeps up with the physically younger Avatar who was determined to catch the Lemur.

Sokka shows up at the balcony and shouts, "Hey, no fair!"

"Join Emma's semi-boot camp if you want to keep up, Sokka!" answers Kenneth.

* * *

Back at Commander Zhao's tent, he returns.

"My search party is ready," announces Zhao "once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort Zuko and General Iroh to your repaired ship and Master Kenzoku to a better ship and then the three of you will be free to go."

"Why are you trying to separate me from Prince Zuko, Commander Zhao?" asks Kenzoku, finishing another cup of tea "Are you worried I'm going to give the true son of the Fire Lord an advantage over you in finding both our intended targets?"

Zhao closes his eyes for a brief moment and shakes his head, "Oh no, Master Kenzoku; Zuko will just slow you down."

"And why are you only letting us go after you set sail after both the Avatars?" asks Zuko with a glare "Are you also worried we're going to try and stop you?"

Zhao chuckles, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate either of us, Zhao!" states Zuko forcefully, "I will capture the Avatar of our world before you!"

Iroh tries to calm his nephew to at least Kenzoku's level, "Prince Zuko, that's enough."

"Neither of you can compete with me," smirks Zhao with a sneer as he demeans them "I've got hundreds of warships at my command. And you, Zuko, you're just a banished prince: no home, no allies, and your own father renounced his own love for you after he sent you on a formerly futile hunt for the Avatar and wouldn't allow you to return with him or become strong enough for the throne like him… when in truth he doesn't even want you anymore."

"You're wrong!" snarls Zuko defensively "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

Zhao frowns as he demeans Zuko more, "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now— Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. When Solar President Beckett and Master Kenzoku dropped out of the skies and into our nation, he saw the perfect replacement for _you_. But I question that ever since his absence from your former home, and even more so now that I know that his missing half, Kenneth Blue II, is the Other World Avatar."

"All of that is not true," says Zuko. Zhao smirks, "You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko then defends Kenzoku, "Also Solar President Beckett had no prior awareness or knowledge of Kenneth being one; otherwise Kenzoku wouldn't be with us today." "It's only because of our new Solar President that the boy's green dragon is still alive," goads Zhao.

"Would you like a scar to match?" snarls Zuko, standing up to Zhao.

Zhao looks down on the young banished and scarred prince, calmly replying toward him "Is that a challenge? Why would I accept one from what I see as a child in a costume compared to a resourceful man in the military like myself?"

He then turns to Kenzoku, smirking in an attempt to goad the redhead "It'd be a shame, Master Kenzoku; should the Fire Lord and Solar President Beckett learn that Kenneth Blue II is the Other World Avatar, what would become of all of the fringe benefits, authorities, favors, privileges, promises, status, and entitlements they provided to you?"

"I could care less about all that" coldly replies Kenzoku.

"What?" exclaim Zuko and Zhao in disbelief.

Zhao asks, "You don't care about any of the advantages provided for you? Not even when Fire Lord Ozai sees you more fit than Prince Zuko to be his better heir?"

"I still seek to be whole," frowns Kenzoku slightly "and I am more than prepared for any consequences that may come when I'll finally achieve it. Besides, the day Fire Lord Ozai will declare a formal apology to his son for banishing him would be the day I return, with Lord Zuko."

Zhao tries to argue some more, "B-B-But our whole alliance with Solar President Beckett's corporation is relying on—" "Silence, Commander Zhao" sneers Kenzoku, "and when you go to Solar President Beckett, I pray you are begging on your knees for forgiveness for the insults you have assaulted me with; since they would sound like insults toward him _and_ the Fire Lord as well. As long as Solar President Beckett is in power, he still has strong enough authority to equal that of Fire Lord Ozai and the connections with them."

The Fire Naval commander immediately cringed at realizing he hadn't thought the forethought of the consequences of his earlier phrases.

Kenzoku speaks some more "Furthermore, if I thought for one moment that you were insulting me as well as Solar President Beckett, I'll personally report this to him and Fire Lord Ozai so they could possibly see first that the only thing you'll ever be commander of again is of the 3rd rate prisoner frigate down in the southeast."

Zuko smirks at Zhao, "I hope you also grovel to the Rinjuken Palace and the Triumvirate, because until we have both Avatars I intend to finish the task my father has given me and reclaim my rights. Despite looking for greater strength, Beastmaster Rio is more accepting of me." "And nothing you say will change my mind about my own quest alongside Prince Zuko," says Kenzoku.

Not willing to let himself lose his promotion, Zhao shamefully sighs and apologizes "Understood, Master Kenzoku… I apologize for my thoughtless words."

"Also," adds Kenzoku "I didn't know Azula has gained an interest in supercilious men 3 times her age."

At that, Zhao gawks in disbelief while Zuko loudly guffaws and Iroh politely chuckles. Zhao's soldiers cannot help themselves but laugh too.

Feeling like a laughingstock, Zhao stutters a bit before sputtering in rage before finally exploding "SILENCE!"

His tent's top is then burned from his outburst, earning his silence.

A couple soldiers nearby quietly chuckle while two others stifle a laugh briefly, signifying they thought Kenzoku's remark _was_ funny to them and not because he requested it.

"I am not interested Azula in _that_ way," says Zhao indignantly, while trying to regain his composure "but I refuse to be humiliated like this. I challenge you to an Agni Kai at sunset."

Confident, Kenzoku says to Zhao "I'll accept your challenge, Commander Zhao… _if_ you can defeat Prince Zuko in an Agni Kai duel."

"Very well," says Zhao "I'll accept that if he accepts this." "I do," says Zuko, enlightened by Kenzoku's support and a bit relieved of his pure rage.

"Both of you better be there," states Zhao in disgust "it'll be a shame that the Fire Lord nor the Solar President won't be here to watch me humiliate Zuko or you. I guess that the great General Iroh will have to do." Then he walks out of the partially scorched remnants of his tent to prepare for his match.

"Prince Zuko," says Iroh "have you forgotten the last time you've dueled a master?"

Zuko responds, "I will never forget."

Kenzoku stands up and calmly sighs, "That was a day I will never forget either, my young lord."

* * *

Back in the Southern Air Temple…

Aang still pursues the first Winged Lemur seen by the squad, with Kenneth closing on him from behind. "Hey, come back!" calls Aang. They follow the small critter into a cloth-roofed room.

Within the small building, Aang still goes after the lemur-like creature, he says to it "Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore. The bigger guy with red hair is all right, he's incredibly friendly."

"Not to turn down your encouragement or anything, Aang" argues Kenneth chasing Aang "but not everybody saw me that tall."

Pushing a curtain aside, Aang gasps in horror at the next sight. Kenneth gasps as he stops at what Aang is seeing—

"Firebenders?" asks the horrified Aang, "They were here?"

In the room before Aang lays many Fire Nation soldiers' armored bodies, they surround around the skeleton of a single Air Nomad monk with a familiar pendant around his neck.

"Gyatso…" cries the heartbroken Aang.

Daisuke, who has followed Kenneth from behind, arrives and deduces the scene "Oh my gosh! From the looks of things, the Fire Nation found and invaded the temple about a century ago and Monk Gyatso fought them until he died from exhaustion."

Aang falls to his hands and knees, then he breaks out into sobs. Kenneth closes his eyes struggles not to cry too much.

Sokka shows up in the room, "Hey, Aang! Did you find my dinner yet?" Walking up to the bald 12-year-old, Sokka then says "Look, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur. Okay?" "That's not why Aang's crying, look!" sobs Daisuke, as he points to Gyatso's bones.

"Oh man!" exclaims Sokka, now understanding that Aang knows the truth.

"The Air Nomads were a peaceful race," cries Kenneth quietly "and the Fire Nation slaughtered them like they had no meaning to the world."

Sokka tries to comfort the Air Avatar as he places a hand on the younger-yet-older boy's shoulder, "Come on, Aang. Everything's going to be all right. Let's get out of here."

Aang suddenly enters the Avatar State, while at the same time Kenneth does the same, but with his long red hair rising like he's about to go Super Saiyan.

Aang then creates an Air Sphere around himself and Kenneth, violently blowing Sokka and Daisuke backwards. Then the two feel the temperature rise and the snow melt in the area, Kenneth's Avatar State is increasing the heat around the area, creating a zone of powerful and hot wind blowing around the mountain together with the other Avatar!

Back in the Sanctuary, the others observe that all the Avatar statues' eyes begin to glow in the same brilliant white as Aang's eyes and tattoos and Kenneth's eyes. Another scroll falls out of Violet's belt bag, it unravels to reveal pictures of various people and their eyes also glowing in the same color and brilliance.

Looking at both, Katara and Violet realize the cause of it— "Aang!" "Kenneth!" Then they and the rest of the squad run out to find Sokka, Daisuke, Aang, and Kenneth.

* * *

In that moment, the Temples around the world simultaneously experience a similar event, Avatar statues and murals start to glow—

In the North Pole, two warmly dressed Water Tribe women see a blue temple with a clamshell symbol over the door from the point on top its roof glowing.

In a green and white temple with long path of steps in the far east of the planet, an Earth monk or priest gasps in wonder at seeing the Avatar murals' eyes glow brilliantly.

In the fierce-looking pagoda-like Fire Temple, the fire sages hasten to inform the Fire Lord that the Avatar has returned.

* * *

Of course, others around the world are detecting the event happening—

In a nearby forest, some trees with Chinese characters inscribed show the same light, which causes some of the wildlife in the area to call out.

In the north, a woman with long brown hair and soft blue eyes senses something and looks south, while holding a few miniature idol-like figurines whose eyes are glowing.

In a Fire Nation city, a masked man clad in black leather gasps as he senses something as well.

In the white walls of some unknown area, an old man's voice is heard asking "Two powerful presences?" then says "It must be the Avatar and possibly an Other World Avatar."

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, everyone makes it to the windswept Sokka and Daisuke.

Both Avatars' anger have escalated so that they now float within a combined heated Air Sphere.

Katara asks her brother "What happened?" "He found out that Firebenders of our world killed Gyatso" replies Sokka, trying to hold onto the ground.

"Oh no!" realizes Katara "It's their Avatar spirits! Aang must've triggered it!"

"But how did Kenneth get into his?" asks Keith. Daisuke answers, "Because of his fragile world building over the years back home, Aniki has grown strongly empathic! I think feeling Aang's sadness and anger has triggered his own Avatar State!"

Violet grabs Katara's arm, "We must try to calm them down!" Katara grabs hold of Violet and nods.

"Well, do it!" shouts Emma. Sokka and Vesta imply, "Yes, before they blow us all off the mountain!"

Together, Katara and Violet make their way toward Aang and Kenneth in order to calm them down.

* * *

Back in the harbor, where in a rectangular arena at sunset…

Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko are ready to duel.

Kenzoku kneels to the kneeling Zuko, "I have faith in you, Prince Zuko." "Thank you, Kenzoku" says Zuko, not looking at him.

Iroh counsels his nephew, "Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko; they are your greatest weapons." "I refuse to let him win" says Zuko, apparently not willing to heed to his uncle's wisdom.

Both combatants assume their stances stand and face each other, letting the pre-duel robes fall off from their backs and shoulders. Zhao arrogantly claims as he also assumes his stance, "This will be over quickly, and the other will be swifter."

The two opponents stare deeply and fiercely into each other's eyes. The gong sounds and the match commences.

In the Agni Kai between Zuko and Commander Zhao, Zhao seems more than a match for Zuko, effortlessly avoiding and nullifying all of Zuko's fire blasts.

As Zuko catches his breath, Iroh continues to advise him, "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao then proceeds to throw his own volley of fireblasts. Zuko is able to block each, but is slowly forced back with every parry. For the final blast, Zhao uses both fists, forming a blast that connects and knocks Zuko to the ground.

Pressing the attack, Zhao leaps into the air, covers the distance between him and Zuko, and prepares a finishing fire blast aimed directly for Zuko's face.

An instant before contact, Zuko rolls out of the way, rises with a kicking flourish, and knocks Zhao out of his stance.

With newfound vigor, Zuko releases a series of low attacks that cause Zhao to retreat, finishing him with a jet of fire from a full body kick.

Zhao expects Zuko to strike him once more, to mark his victory, "DO IT!"

Zuko releases a fire blast past Zhao's face instead.

"That's it?" taunts Zhao "Your father has raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way or Kenzoku's," promises Zuko "I promise I will not hold back."

As Zuko turns to walk away… Zhao, enraged by his defeat at Zuko's hands, sends a jet of fire in a kick at Zuko's back, which Iroh swiftly stops with his bare hand. Then with the same hand, Iroh throws Zhao several yards away against the ground.

Enraged by Zhao's reaction to defeat, Zuko attempts to charge in, but is stopped by Iroh. Who sternly says "No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory."

Iroh then lectures Zhao "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Iroh then politely says, "Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious."

As they leave, Zhao grunts in anger toward Kenzoku and Zuko.

After leaving the arena, Zuko asks "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Iroh responds with a bright smile, "Of course: I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

As the three walk back towards the ship, the faintest of smiles crosses Prince Zuko's lips.

Seeing that, a proud smile crosses Kenzoku's lips.

* * *

Back on the mountaintop at the Southern Air Temple, Katara and Violet continue to make their way to the two Avatars.

Katara attempts to console Aang, "Aang, I know you're upset! And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family! Kenneth, Daisuke, Vesta, Emma, Min, Violet, Keith, Solomon, Sokka, and I are your family now!"

"Kenneth!" calls Violet, "Please calm down! We don't want to see you like this! My mother was taken from my family and I when I was little, but this could your chance to be reunited with yours! When that day comes, I want to be with you when that day comes! I always wanted you happy ever since I've first seen you, so please calm down and come back to us!"

Their words reached both Avatars, who slowly fall out of their Avatar States and slowly descend onto the ground. The winds begin to slow down and the temperature returns lowering.

Emma walks up to Kenneth with Violet, and speaks to him "Remember the day we've first met, Kenneth? I told you I would stick by friends in need and help them back on their feet. So as your caretaker, I'll stick by everyone and hold you all together as much as I can."

Sokka even backs Katara's statement to Aang, "Alongside the others, Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Solomon nods, "We all promise."

As soon as Katara clasps Aang's hand and Violet gently holds Kenneth's, both Avatars stop glowing (and Kenneth's hair falls back down into place).

"I'm sorry," sighs Aang. "It's okay," consoles Katara "it wasn't your fault."

Vesta sighs, then crashes into the ground. Her eyes flash open, then she screams!

Keith, looking to Vesta, asks "What's wrong now?"

"Aang…" says Vesta, looking horrified "your entire nation of Air Nomads _weren't_ found by the Fire Nation, they were betrayed." Aang sadly asks "By who?"

"Monk Afiko," answers Vesta in tears, "one of your own people, Aang. He was envious of you when his peers announced your identity as the Avatar. Then he had turned traitor and revealed all the Air Nomad temples across the world to the Fire Nation. He would have been the last living Airbender, save for you, if Fire Lord Sozin hadn't executed him as a traitor."

Aang hangs his head in disbelief, "No…"

Kenneth sighs sadly, "Sometimes, some of people's own emotions, such as hatred, greed, jealousy and so forth, can climb to dangerous heights, eventually leading them to their own destruction."

"Katara was right…" says Aang, in his depression "and if Firebenders have found this temple, thanks to me running away from my duties as the Avatar with the war starting, Afiko must've led them to the other temples too. I really _am_ the last Airbender of my world."

Katara takes Aang deeper in her embrace. Kenneth looks to Violet and she nods before they embrace.

Now the eleven of them have become an extended family which fate has thrown together.

Just before they leave, both Avatars reside in the Air Temple Sanctuary one last time; with Kenneth crosses his legs in practice of meditation while Aang stands before Roku's statue once more, both of them inwardly wondering how any of their past lives can help them.

Katara and Violet step up to the Avatars, with the Southern Water Tribe girl speaking to Aang "Everything's packed. Are you both ready to go?"

Aang asks disheartened, "How is Avatar Roku supposed to help me if I can't even talk to him?"

"It's never easy being able to perceive spirits or communicate with them," says Kenneth "But I'm sure we'll find a way for you, Aang. Our destinies are now tied together."

Aang turns and nods to him.

Hearing the low-pitched hum again, which they identified as a signal of someone entering the sanctuary, they turn to find the first Winged Lemur they've met with a variety of fruits in his arms. He hops over to Sokka and Vesta before setting them down before taking one of the Moon Peaches.

Sokka and Vesta waste no time in wolfing down the food offered to them, for they were hungry before reaching the temple in the first place, and Vesta being less hungry and therefore less vocal then him.

"Looks like the two of you made new friends," says Aang, smiling brightly again.

"Can't talk… must eat" says Sokka, before resuming his eating. Vesta swallows and says "What he said, save for thank you" and then returns to eating too.

The Winged Lemur climbs onto Aang's shoulder, possibly bonding with him because of his Airbender tattoos. Aang looks at him, "Hey, little guy."

Mimi, the second Winged Lemur, rushes into the Sanctuary with another armload of fruits. The first lemur looks at her, making them circle around before they start licking each other like cats. Min picks them both up, with Mimi playing with her headband and showing her tattoos.

After getting off the mountain, the lot looks at the temple again.

Min thoughtfully says to Aang, "You know, maybe us Other World residents coming her may be a blessing in disguise for your people, Aang. Maybe if some of us would _want_ to stay here, we can rebuild the Air Nomads someday." "That's a great idea, Min" smiles Aang, "Even though at first when it was just me, Appa, and this lemur all that's left of the Southern Air Temple, we should all stick together."

"I'd like that, Aang" nods Kenneth.

Reintroducing the newest family member, the male lemur, Aang says to the Southern Water Tribe siblings "Say hello to the newest family member." "What are you going to name him," asks Katara.

With the male lemur grabbing a Moon Peach before munching on it, Aang simply says "Momo."

Everyone laughs, as it was one of Sokka's own peaches.

Night falls as the squad flies off on Appa, Anna, and Mioha. Deep with thought, Aang takes one last gaze at his old home before it fades behind the clouds.

To be continued…


	5. Water 4

**Dvau Loka Avatars**

(A/N: Forgive me if I add in additional things, I don't own 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' nor 'Dragon Ball' nor 'Gekiranger' nor anything else)

Ch. 4: _The Warriors of Kyoshi_

* * *

It's been over a week since they've left Zhao's last harbor, currently Zuko's ship is adrift at sea.

In his chamber, Zuko is meditating and practicing breath control before a set of candles that change in size with each of his breaths, not only to emulate Kenzoku, but to also retain control of himself and to perfect his skills.

Hearing a gentle knocking on his door, Zuko asks calmly "Who is it?"

"It's Lord Iroh and I," says Kenzoku, as he opens the door and bows "Please excuse our interruption." Iroh and Kenzoku then enter the banished prince's chamber. Zuko says, "The only reason for you to be interrupting me is if either of you having information about our world's Avatar."

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko" says Iroh, "but you might not like it." Kenzoku nods, "I agree. Please don't get too upset when you hear it."

Zuko calmly replies, "Uncle, you told me that keeping calm and a level head is a sign of a great leader. So whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it."

Kenzoku calmly shakes his head as he whispers, "Again… not this time, my lord."

"Okay then…" finally speaks Iroh, "We have no idea where he or his comrades are."

The row of candles' flames explode to a greater size with the scarred prince's anger as he exclaims, "WHAT?"

"Whew!" breathes Iroh, fanning himself with a fan "You really should open a window in here."

Zuko grabs the may from his uncle "Give me the map!" but Kenzoku takes it, "HEY!" "I'm about to hold it for you, Lord Zuko" defends Kenzoku.

As both teenagers look at the map, with Kenzoku holdings out the unrolled map, Iroh explains "There have been multiple sightings of both Avatars, but they are impossible to track down."

Looking at a detailed map with signs and movements drawn into it, Zuko says "Uncle, Kenzoku, how are we going to find the Avatar and Kenneth? The Airbender of our world is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

Kenzoku shrugs, "Or he could be, as his people did, going wherever the wind takes them. I judge Kenneth as a master of adapting to his environment since our last encounter."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Double Avatar Squad riding on the violet dragon, Mioha, and the two Sky Bison, Appa and Anna, whom are flying over the ocean…

Kenneth is using Firebending to fly on a cushion of flames in practice.

Daisuke is practicing flying with Aang's glider staff with Min flying next to him with her glider fan.

Keith is holding the reins on Anna's head, with Max's ears flapping in the wind as the dog sits next to his human partner and friend.

Katara is sewing up Sokka's pants.

Violet is checking the food carefully with Emma while flying Mioha.

Vesta is studying the scrolls that were given to each of them upon arrival, finding one on sorcery so she could control her other powers, save for Waterbending, about three days ago.

Sol and Sokka are looking at the map, alternating between scrutinizing the landscape beneath them and pouring over the details in the map.

Solomon comes to a conclusion with Sokka "The former subject of cryogenic suspended animation, Aang, chiefly lacks proper navigational skills."

Understanding what he meant, Sokka asks Aang "You have _no_ idea where you're going, do you?"

"Well," shrugs Aang "I know it's near water."

"I guess we're getting close then," sigh Sokka and Vesta.

Looking at Katara, Aang says to his new pet lemur "Momo, marbles please." Momo quickly crawls into Aang's tunic to retrieve them and place them in his hand. "Hey, Katara!" says Aang "Check out this Airbending trick!" He attempts to impress her with the trick, which involves spinning three marbles in a rapid circular motion between his hands, with a bright smile.

While some paid some attention to Aang's trick, a preoccupied Katara ignores him and says "That's great, Aang." "You're not even looking," complains Aang, stopping his trick. She turns to him with a smile, sounding a little more encouraging "That's great." "But I'm not doing it now…"

The chauvinistic Sokka says, "Stop bugging her, Airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Katara, annoyed, asks her brother "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" "Simple:" carelessly says Sokka, "girls are better at fixing pants and cooking and stuff like that than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Emma slightly frowns and says to Sokka, "That philosophy of yours has been outdated for over a century in the Other World, and progress has increased all over our world ever since then. Each of us doing our fair share is the natural order of things."

"Even fighting?" asks an unbelieving Sokka, remembering how well the Other World women fought back at the South Pole. Sol nods, "Even fighting."

"And are you saying Aang's fruit pies are disgusting?" frowns Daisuke, defending other people's skills "You devoured 2 of them with aniki's fish and pickles over rice like a wolf until your stomach looked ready to burst!" "Yeah, even Violet the Wonder Girl unintentionally beat you by eating 7 of the Fruit Pies after 8 bowls of rice" snickers Vesta.

Violet gulps nervously "Well, they were delicious." "I also had only one bowl of rice with toppings and just 3 Air Nomad Fruit Pies," admits Solomon. Min lands on Anna and says to Sokka, "Even still; anything men can do, so can women, and vice versa."

Landing on Mioha, Kenneth asks Katara "Hey, Katara, why don't I take over your sewing of your brother's pants and I'll let you do something else with Violet." "Thank you," smiles Katara, before she shoots a mischievous look at her brother and then handing his pants to Kenneth.

Sokka says "Hey! Where's your manly pride?" "Even my mother and Daisuke's grandfather agree that I should do my fair share around the house, _regardless of what gender they belong to be done by_" frowns Kenneth, as he sews up Sokka's pants "Besides your sexism is getting on everybody's nerves. Plus my last two incarnations were girls who were killed before coming of age."

After finishing fixing Sokka pants Kenneth hurls them at Sokka, who was nearly knocked off Appa. Knowing how good Kenneth is at home economics, Emma mischievously asks "How do you like Kenneth doing a great job at it, Sokka? Admittedly, dozens of girls in town would be jealous of his fantastic skills."

Quickly regretting what he said to his sister and Kenneth and not wanting to argue with anyone, Sokka says "Okay, I'm sorry for kidding like that! It just felt too weird for me to experience things I'm used to seeing people doing things they're not supposed to do! Especially wearing pants fixed by a guy not native to my home world!"

"Relax, Sokka!" says Aang, "Where we're going you won't _need_ any pants!"

"Huh?" asks Vesta, raising an eyebrow.

Moments later, the squad lands on a small Earth Kingdom island at its thickest and widest beach.

Sokka informs the others "We've just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" "Sokka's right;" agrees Katara, "at the rate we're going we won't make it to the North Pole until spring."

"I'm thinking this out like I'm playing a character in a role-playing game;" says Kenneth "as much as we should make haste to North Pole, a few stops along the way to one's destination is enough to help one get extra experience. But those truly serious should consider the dangers up ahead while forewarning their comrades and the less experienced ones should be allowed to have some fun until they experience the seriousness for themselves."

Some of everyone in the squad looks at him in confusion and then consider it.

Sokka sighs, "I guess it would be worth the effort to experience new things in life and the world firsthand for a while. Of course, it's hard to argue with a young man who has learned to survive on his own at a very young age."

Aang looks at the bison, Appa and Anna "And Appa and Anna are tired already. Aren't you, boy?"

The bison both give a brief sigh in response.

Aang urges his bison in a question, "I _said_, aren't you, boy?"

Then both the bison open their mouths in low yawn-like roars.

Mioha gives off an unconvinced snort in response to the little Airbender's antics before laying her head down.

"Oh yeah," says Sokka sarcastically "that was _real_ convincing. Still, hard to argue with a pair of 10-ton magical monsters and a dragon." Vesta adds in, "With scales like amethysts."

"Seriously, Aang," asks Kenneth "what is it here that that two human incarnations of planet that should learn the four elements and 9 youths traveling with them want from this island?"

Seeing whale-sized koi fish jump majestically in the air from the bay, Aang said "The Elephant Koi!"

Everyone is impressed with the size of the koi.

Aang is then stripping to his underwear, he turns to Katara saying "You've gotta watch me."

Vesta looks up from the scroll she's reading and shakes her head, "Not a good idea."

Aang jumps into the water, then he jumps up yelling out "COLD!"

"Told you so," sighs Vesta.

Still, Aang goes out into the open waters to play with the Elephant Koi and dives under. A mostly pale yellow Elephant Koi jumps out of the water, with Aang riding it by holding onto the dorsal fin like a windsurfer, before diving in again. Then the dorsal fins are seen, with Aang is laughing in his elation and the joy ride.

The only ones impressed with bright smiles are Katara, Kenneth, Violet, Daisuke, Keith, Min, Emma, and even Vesta who then whoops in excitement. Sokka show indifference with Solomon, who simply says "The boy is dwarfed by one of those Elephant Koi's eyes."

"He looks pretty good out there," smiles Katara. Sokka sarcastically remarks, "Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work."

Katara looks at the bison and runs after them, "No, Anna, Appa! Don't eat those!"

In the middle of his surfing ride, Aang turns to see Katara in the crowd, only to see her run off for some reason. He groans, "Aw, man!"

Kenneth feels his hair standing on end for Aang, "Daisuke, Aang might be in danger!" Grabbing his own glider staff, Daisuke passes it to Kenneth who then hoists the Japanese blond into the air like a crow's nest on a ship. Keith says to Emma, "You've got to admire their teamwork."

Spotting a huge shadow in the water, which is now scaring away the other Elephant Koi, save for the one Aang is riding, Daisuke asks Sokka "Do you see it, Sokka?" Sokka sees the shadow and shouts, "There's something in the water!"

One of the other Elephant Koi gets pulled back under in mid-jump, as if something bigger is eating it. Momo and Mimi hop and screech in alarm. Katara returns and asks, "What's wrong?" "Aang's in trouble!" answers Sokka. Everyone calls out to Aang, "Aang!" "Get out of there!"

Daisuke practices a little Airbending around his mouth and shouts "GET OUT OF THERE, AANG-KUN! THERE'S A GIANT SEA MONSTER AFTER YOU!"

Aang hears the amplified call of Daisuke and turns behind himself in confusion, to see a massive fin that dwarfs the Elephant Koi. Seeing the danger he's in, he makes like the wind and dashes back to shore. Aang is bending the currents of air above the water and as he pushes himself forward, creating cushions of air beneath his feet he sprints over the water towards the shore looking back only to see if his mysterious pursuer is still following. Panic seizes him as he saw a fin the size of Appa still gaining on him, adrenaline pushing him faster towards the safety of the shore.

Hitting the shore at a personal best, Aang realizes a slight problem with his current speed and mode of transportation, "I can't stop!" Only after running into Sokka and Vesta, knocking the Water tribesman and the high school girl into the air and then hitting a tree did Aang stop. The fin seeing its meal escape turns and heads out for deeper water.

Vesta grunts out, "Why me? Why me and Sokka too?"

"Nice Soundbending, Daisuke!" smiles Aang. Daisuke nods as he's placed on the ground, "Thank you."

Katara asks Aang "What was that thing?" As he redresses into his Airbender attire, he answers "I don't know." "Judging from the length and the likeness of the fin despite its colossal size of the grey creature," says Solomon "I deduce that it must be a member of the phylum chordata, or eel family, of this world but only in massive proportions."

Emma says, "I guess in this world there should always be a bigger fish too."

"Well, let's not stick around to find out" says Sokka, dusting himself off "Time to hit the road."

Then out of nowhere, a group of mysterious people leapt from the treetops and ambushed the group. Kenneth sees by their movements that they must be highly trained and very skilled warriors before he gets a blindfold over his eyes and his arms get tied up with his wrists bound together.

He isn't the only one upon capture as he falls to the ground with the others. Momo and Mimi get bagged for capture, while Max gets his mouth tied closed as he whimpers in defeat. They can tell that these warriors surround them.

Sokka is heard grunting before making a witty remark "Or we could stay a while."

Minutes later, everyone is tied to poles. But Kenneth feels a few blows to the face and the guts for going the wrong way along the way before being tied up.

"Sokka and I were right about one thing;" says Kenneth, "my Fire Nation attire would get me into trouble." "Then change into Earth Kingdom clothes next time," grunts Vesta.

"This is low," says Keith, "sneaking up from behind us like a bunch of ninjas."

"What are you talking about?" asks an older person, most likely an elder "The lot of you have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all of our questions," says the voice of a young woman, a teenager about Sokka's age from the sound of it "we'll throw you back into the water with the Unagi."

"Show yourselves, cowards!" yells Sokka, ready to get back at the warriors.

With the blindfolds removed, everyone (especially Sokka) sees that the warriors who have ambushed them are girls. The elder and the other villagers are dressed in blue with white fur in contrast to most Earth Kingdom's common green and tan garments.

The team of warriors consists of at least five young girls dressed in the same kind of uniform; each of them clad in ornate, armored green kimonos with black armor pads with gold highlights, and green headbands with golden metal squares and long silk tassels. White makeup is complexly applied to their faces with red highlighted eyes and red lipstick. Tucked into their dark-green sashes around their waists are golden metal fans. Their leader, who has blue-green eyes and chin-length auburn hair, is the only one with a golden-colored metal headband with a X-shaped cross.

Daisuke thinks in confusion '_Kabuki style? Looks like natives of my homeland would like it here, according to the old Japanese themes._'

"Who are you?" asks Sokka, "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"I think they are the 'men' who ambushed us, Socks," says Vesta, with an amused smirk on her face. "Yeah," nods Daisuke "they moved like they know how to fight, unlike you." Keith, feeling turned on about the warrior women, says "They can ambush me or take me down anytime."

Before Sokka could say anything stupid, Emma says to him "You didn't believe us that women can be as great warriors as men and now irony is here to bite you in the butt, Sokka you ignorant and immature sexist. Now do you feel humbled by women, Mr. I-Am-The-Best-Warrior-Of-The-Southern-Water-Tribe?"

Listening to his companions' words, Sokka's chauvinist smugness to be immediately turns to desperation for survival as the leader of the warrior girls angrily says to Sokka, while threatening him and grabbing him by his parka "At least your friends appear to the smart ones compared to you. As your skills are _severely_ lacking and your way of thinking is _very_ stupid, maybe we should feed just _you_ to the Unagi, along with the Fire Nation boy."

"No! Don't hurt him!" says Katara, trying to save her brother "He didn't mean to be sexist. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." "Don't hurt Kenneth either!" says Keith, trying to save Kenneth after a similar incident at the South Pole "Sure he's a Firebender, but he's not from the Fire Nation; he's one of the good guys like us and you!"

One of the native warriors plunges her knee into Keith's gut, knocking most of the wind out of him. Keith then said in a deep voice "I feel the diplomatic process is beginning to break down."

"I like these warrior girls" smirks Vesta.

"It's my fault," says Aang, "I'm sorry we came here. I just wanted to ride the Elephant Koi."

The village elder, Oyaji, asks in a demanding voice "How do we know you are not Fire Nation spies, members of the Gorma Tribe, RinJuken practitioners, or even Other World aggressors working for Solar President Beckett? Ever since that corrupt Other World businessman appeared in the Fire Nation nearly 8 years ago rose to power, the war has escalated for the worse. Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"At least we know _what_ Solar President Beckett was," says Sol "and we've only first heard of him a week and a half since our arrival to this world."

"RinJuken?" asks Aang, "Wasn't that extinct for 4000 years? Along with the Gorma Tribe only 8000 years ago?" Emma asks, "RinJuken and Gorma? Here too? This could be even worse than I thought."

Everyone quickly explains the RinJuken, Gorma Tribe, and the Space Colonists are humans from the same universe as this originating but from a destroyed planet journeying off into space before crashing and settling with this planet 9000 years ago before spawning the Three Tribes and the art of Juken.

Then Aang breaks the ice when he recalls Oyaji speaking of Kyoshi earlier, "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi."

"Ha!" scoffs Oyaji, "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago, she's been dead for almost two centuries."

The group looks up to see on the top of the pole, which Aang, Sokka, and Katara are tied to, a wooden statue of woman dressed in the similar fashion to the Kyoshi Warriors, signifying Avatar Kyoshi was an inspiration to them.

Violet quietly says, "She was pretty." "What was that?" asks one of the warrior women. Violet says her complement a little louder, for all to hear "I complemented her beauty by saying she was pretty, miss!"

Aang answers the old man, "and I know her because I'm the Avatar."

The looks on the faces of the people of Kyoshi are filled with shock and disbelief. They look like they're having trouble believing that Aang is an Airbender, much less the Avatar reborn. The Kyoshi Warrior leader, Suki, shakes her fist and calls out, "That is impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender that disappeared one hundred years ago!"

"That's Aang for you, and have you heard of the Other World resident named Kenneth Blue?" asks Kenneth hopefully.

"Why is that?" asks Oyaji.

Kenneth warns them, "Kill me and once word gets out to Kenzoku, I'm pretty sure he'll be really angry at you all and start a rampage here."

The natives of Kyoshi widen their eyes as Oyaji says, "Him, we _have_ heard of."

The same Kyoshi Warrior, who kicked Keith, says "They also say a promotion and a huge reward is given for the capture of an Other World resident, more especially if that Other World resident is Kenneth Blue himself. Kenzoku is after Kenneth Blue personally, that is if you really are him."

Aang says, "Well, the reward money is about to double because Kenneth's the Other World Avatar."

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi and imprison Kenneth Blue the so-called Other World Avatar!" commands Oyaji, not believing either of them.

The Kyoshi Warriors unfold their war fans and march toward the two Avatars.

"Aang," says Katara nervously "do some Airbending." Emma says to Kenneth, "You too, Kenneth."

For proof that Aang is their world's long-lost Avatar and Kenneth is the Other World Avatar, the two of them Airbend out of their predicament: they leap high into the air until he was level with the statue of the Avatar Kyoshi, several stories up from where the rest of the group was tied to a pole. Then as gentle as a feather, they float down from their high perch, slowly landing on their feet.

Kenneth nods, "Yeah, unbelievable, I know." Then he whirls hand a bit, creating a small ball of flame floating in midair above his hand, proving he can Firebend and then blows hard against it, not only putting it out but creating a gentle gust of wind toward the crowd.

All of the natives are now looking in awe of the truth laid before them. Oyaji speaks up, "It's true! The two of you _are_ Avatars."

Now feeling safe, the other squad members give a heavy sigh of relief.

Aang decides to show off; he pulls out the marbles from his clothing and says, "Now check _this_ out…" he pulls his domed hands apart, revealing his floating marble trick. The three spheres float in midair and start to spin in a circle.

The crowd goes wild in amazement, roaring with cheering. One man in the crowd, screaming his head off all the while, even starts to foam at the mouth with excitement, slowly losing control over his body before collapsing onto the ground.

Seeing the foamy-mouthed guy who dropped, Vesta asks, "Somebody want to help that guy?"

Needless to say, the captured are released and given freedom.

* * *

The news of the Avatar in town travels from person to person, while selling normal-sized fish native to Kyoshi, and news finally reaches Zuko and Iroh at the end of the day at dinnertime.

Zuko jumps up in surprise, "Both Avatars are on Kyoshi Island?" "Haven't they kept out of the war?" asks Kenzoku, indicating as much as he wants his respective target in question, he doesn't want to be an invader despite what he did to Vesta in the South Pole.

Zuko grabs his confidant and they walk to ready for departure to Kyoshi Island, "Come on, Kenzoku! Uncle, we're going to ready the Rhinos! Kenneth and the Avatar are not going to get away from us this time!"

Kenzoku's voice is heard from outside the dining chamber on the ship "I made sure the Komodo Rhinos are well-fed."

"Are you going to eat those?" asks Iroh, indicating if he could have his nephew's and Kenzoku's fish in their meals.

Returning, and then snatching their meals in a swift motion, the two scarred teenagers say in unison "I was going to save it for later!" before walking off with their respective lunches.

Iroh crosses his arms in a huff.

* * *

During the morning, in Aang's honor, the town's people clean up the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Kenneth, meanwhile, is working alongside the town to earn their respect on his own, ranging from farm work to housework. They are content with the fact that there are more good Fire-aligned Other World residents than bad like him.

The two Sky Bison and Mioha are taking it easy while getting groomed and fed.

As Kenneth returns to the hut where his comrades and friends, all of home are now dressed for warmer weathers, are staying after a hard morning's work, he finds a smorgasbord of breakfast foods plus lots of desserts and treats, charitably given from the town. Momo and Mimi are seen snagging a treat or two from time to time.

"Alright!" cheers Aang as he munches away "Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!"

Emma nods "Yeah, and the way these people acted when they noticed I bare some striking resemblance to Avatar Kyoshi as they gave me a great back massage last night was great. It makes me thankful that none of them are disturbed with my height. I've made a head count of about 21 men on this island about my age and older hitting on me."

After handing a treat to Momo and Mimi, Aang says to Katara "Katara, you've got to try this!" "Well," says Katara "maybe just a bite." After taking a bite of one cake, she politely goes for another.

Taking to Aang's religious vegetarianism slowly as he eats, Daisuke says "Don't eat too much, we need to cover a lot of miles and we can't afford to be too hyper." "He's right," nods Min.

Vesta, while basking in Sokka's embarrassment, is slowly snacking while enjoying some of the cakes and studying a new magic spell to practice, "Tell that to one of the big eaters in our squad; namely Socks. He hasn't eaten a thing."

Heeding her words, Aang speaks to Sokka "Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!"

"Not hungry" grumbles Sokka, lying against the wall while on the floor.

Aang interjects in confusion, "But you're _always_ hungry."

While studying an interesting partnership card creation spell called the Huoban, Vesta says "I'd say his humiliation from yesterday is too much for him to even bother eating."

"Nah," smiles Katara snidely "he's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me!" yells Sokka, making up an excuse. Katara smirks at him amusedly "Riiiight… and _then_ they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" yells Sokka. He gets up and walks off, grumbling "Tie _me_ up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two…"

"Forget it, Socks;" snickers Vesta "once a loser, always a loser. You've heard that Kyoshi Warrior: you've got no combat experience to fight back or defend yourself properly, if your easy defeat at Zuko's hands is proof enough."

Sokka returns, exclaiming "You're one to talk, Vesta! The only thing you've done combat-wise is punch Kenzoku in the face while he was stunned!"

Vesta's head rises up in realization, "He's right…" then she groans, "All these years I've been a jerk to Kenneth and labeled him a liability to any team he would be on without knowing him, when in fact I, myself, am the liability to this entire group!" Grabbing one last piece of breakfast and her magic scroll, she walks out before Sokka.

Sokka growls, resuming his pathetic ranting, "I'm not scared of any girls!" before he grabs a few pieces of food to eat "Who do they think they are anyway?"

As Vesta and Sokka left, Kenneth looks to Daisuke and Violet "Let's go outside to train, we better get ready when things come to various attentions." The two he talked to nod in agreement, Emma smiles "Wait up for me." Min gets up to follow the three too, "The royal treatment is good and everything for a while, but we shouldn't get too comfortable and we can't stay for too long."

Katara looks at Aang and says, "They're right, you know; with Zuko after you and Kenzoku after Kenneth, it could be a matter of time before they might catch up to us." "I'm sure we'll be fine," says an optimistic Aang, handing another cake to Momo and Mimi "besides, can't you see how happy Kenneth and I are making this town? Sure, he works with them to cement their trust in him, but he's doing great. The townspeople are even cleaning that statue of Avatar Kyoshi in my honor."

"Well," says Katara, "it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope this doesn't go to your head." "Come on," assures Aang "you and the others know me better than that: I'm just a simple monk."

Keith's voice is heard, "A simple monk? You? More like a _special_ monk! You're the only Air Nomad left! You have a responsibility!" "Despite his courteous refusals, Xuangzang, a character from a story in our world, was a monk so pure that even women, human or not, became infatuated with him" follows Solomon.

Overhearing that, Katara quickly thinks about it "Hmm… they've got a valid point." Aang just shrugs and walks up to the window. Down below, Aang spots his fan club on Kyoshi, which consists of young girls about his age, screaming wildly in excitement for his attention.

Aang smiles and blushes a bit for feeling the bliss of a celebrity. Katara, behind his back, crosses her arms and conceals her mild displeasure (and jealousy) by blowing a quiet raspberry.

Meanwhile, Kenneth finds out that he is slowly gaining the interest of the non-Kyoshi Warrior girls around his age: forming a more stable fan club of his own. He sighs, "Oh boy, did I do too much to deserve _this_?" "I don't know," mumbles Violet.

Throughout the day, Aang is being chased by his fan club while Kenneth is helping out with each girl in his.

Sol, Keith, and Max were walking and spot Aang getting his portrait being taken until too many of his fan girls become too much for the sketch artist to sketch.

When Kenneth asked to help the island's farmers out in the fields some more, even his fan club agree to assist as well.

Practicing some Airbending, Min turns to see Aang showing off some more to his fan club with push-ups, then one-handed push-ups, and then using his own Airbended breath to make special push-ups. Seeing Katara pass by, looking a little angry, Min says to her "He is _so_ letting his celebrity thing go to his head." "Yep" nods a frowning Katara.

Seeing Kenneth and company returning from temporary farmhand work are telling Kenneth's fan club summaries of stories from the Other World, most of which are from books or television, they see that he is inspiring them. Katara says, "This could be trouble."

* * *

Sokka walks up to a little house that was placed within a group of evergreen trees, grumbling "I can't believe I've got beat up by a bunch of girls" to himself, he takes a peek inside the building. Inside were the female warriors of Kyoshi Island, and Emma watching them. The girls are going through a series of slow dance-like motions involving a pair of metal fans.

Sokka looks behind him to see Kenneth, his fan club, and Violet walking their way to the Kyoshi Warriors' dojo.

Later, Suki looks a little surprised "You and the others wish to learn to be Kyoshi Warriors after all, Yuri?" Yuri, a light brown-haired and green-eyed girl who looks a little and acts alike Violet from Kenneth's fan club, nods "Yes, Suki. Kenneth's tales has inspired us with the ideals to train, I know it may be too late for us but—"

"Yuri!" says Suki, earning the girl's silence, and then she encouragingly says to her "It's never too late if you really wish to be one."

Yuri bows, "Thank you."

Half an hour later, as the Other World residents left the dojo, Vesta shows up at the foot of the dojo, feeling troubled at the recent truth about herself. Sokka enters, watching the Kyoshi Warriors train with their newest and highly enlightened apprentice warriors plus Yuri.

Grinning, Sokka places his hands above his head and walks into the building. "Sorry, ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson," says the male Water Tribesman with a hint of arrogance. He begins to stretch his arms and waist, "I was just looking for a place to do a little workout." Sokka then bends over and grabs his knees.

"Well," says Suki, with a hint of humor "you're in the right place."

Suki looks at Vesta outside, "Vesta, are you the best martial artist in your class back home?" Vesta gulps, then answers honestly "Uh… no. I'm a bookworm that spent too much of her life trying to look beautiful to attract a certain boy, while ignoring all other boys who may be good finds." Then she says, "I would like to place martial arts to my repertoire while I'm in your world." Suki and the other warrior girls nod.

Then Suki softens a tad as she apologizes, "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know about you being friends with the Avatar. Plus, I'm glad that Kenneth is a special kind of person to be born an Avatar of the Other World and not an enemy of our island home; he's the type to empathize when he puts his mind to it."

"It's all right," says Sokka flippantly, still stretching himself "I've misunderstood him before I've seen Kenzoku, and back then we had no prior knowledge of the existence of the Other World residents. Also, normally I would hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are just a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

Vesta feels her giddiness returning, knowing Sokka's butt is going to get kicked again.

Suki speaks with a voice rich in sarcasm "I should hope so, a big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"True, but don't feel bad: I'm the best warrior in my whole village" says Sokka, still arrogant and sexist about his abilities.

Suki leans in close to Sokka and smiles, "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you would be kind enough to give us a little demonstration?"

This stops Sokka in his tracks, then as modestly as possible he says, "Oh… well… I mean… I…"

"Come on, girls" says Suki, looking at the girls in the room "wouldn't you like for him to show us some moves?" The girls giggle and nod in a way to show that they are interested in seeing Sokka fight as well.

Sokka walks towards Suki. "Well, if that is what you want, I'll be happy to. All right, you stand over there," says Sokka as he grabs Suki's shoulders and tries to push her back. But Suki doesn't move something that Sokka doesn't notice.

"This might be a little tough, but try to block me," says Sokka as he throws a punch at Suki. Suki blocks it without effort then effortlessly thrusts her closed fan into his shoulder. The look on her face is one of disinterest and confidence.

Rubbing his shoulder, Sokka nervously chuckles "Good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course" smirks Suki, more to humor Sokka than anything else.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" says Sokka, as he lunges at Suki. Suki catches him under his legs and then flips him over to the door, having him land roughly on his butt.

"My turn against Sokka!" smiles Vesta.

Vesta takes a similar stance before Sokka, who sees this is more easily winnable. He throws a punch at Vesta, but strangely by reflex, she ducks quickly and slings a horizontal karate chop to Sokka's left side of his waist. Sokka drops to his knees, grabbing the side Vesta struck and yelping out "OH! That's gonna hurt when I relieve myself!"

The Kyoshi Warriors are interested, with Suki expressing it "Impressive, Vesta! Are you sure you _didn't_ take any martial arts training?" "Pretty sure" says Vesta, very much surprised with herself "I must be a naturally born karate practitioner."

Sokka's face is filled with anger as he explodes at both girls "That does it!"

Getting up, Sokka lunges again at his foe. But he ultimately fails again as Suki simply grabs his arms and swings him around in circles, having him yell in the process, then she spins him the opposite direction, and then she ties his arm to his foot with his own sash before finally throwing him to the floor.

Suki stands over Sokka laughing, "Is there anything else that you want to teach us?" The rest of the girls also laugh as Vesta. Sokka just blushes in humiliation, before crawling out of the dojo in embarrassment.

Vesta then asks Yuri to test their talents—

Vesta is then launched outside the dojo by a giant carp or koi made up of strange energy. Yuri, the cause of the koi, gasps and apologizes "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I could use GekiJuken!"

Vesta, sprawled onto the ground and next to Sokka, grunts "No problem… I think… you're a born… Kyoshi Warrior."

"Do you really mean that?" asks Yuri, with hope "Kenneth said that too."

Vesta lightly blushes at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang is showing off the statue of Avatar Kyoshi to his adoring fangirls "There she is, girls; me in a past life, Avatar Kyoshi."

"OOH!" exclaim the girls.

"You were pretty!" says one of the girls.

Spotting Katara in the market, Aang excuses himself "Excuse me for a second, ladies."

Walking to Katara, he places a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Oh, good! You're here!" replies Katara, holding a Water Tribe basket full of vegetables "Could you help me carry this basket back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Actually, I can't right now" says Aang in response.

"I'll help," says Solomon, who appears out of nowhere again.

"Thank you, Solomon" smiles Katara, "you're quite a gentleman."

Aang stands slack-jawed for a second before recovering, "Um, Katara, I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us?"

Solomon states, "Our definition of fun excludes observing one deliberately or pretentiously displaying the subject's abilities, possessions, or accomplishments in front of women." "Huh?" exclaims Aang in confusion. Katara simply rephrases "I think he means that watching you show off in front of a bunch of girls does not sound like fun." "Affirmative" nods Solomon, carrying the basket for Katara.

Keith and Max shows up, the human counterpart of the two says "I've said it before, Aang; try to endure his archaic, long, and scientific speeches, I went to school with him for about 3 years before we've all been hanging around together."

"Mind if we help, Katara?" asks Violet, who appears with Kenneth and Min. Emma nods, "With a lot more strong hands, we'll be done quicker."

"What are you doing, Kenneth?" asks Aang, in confusion.

"I'm going to help get supplies for our next trip," says Kenneth. "You're leaving?" gasps Aang. Kenneth corrects him, "_We're_ leaving."

"Kenneth's right" nods Emma, "we cannot be too careless; with Prince Zuko after you and Kenzoku after him, we have to get ready for anything. After packing, I'm looking forward to train in the Kyoshi Warrior ways as quickly as possible so I can teach the combat-able in our squad."

"I don't want us to leave Kyoshi yet," says Aang "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place." His fangirls giggle from afar.

In unison, Emma and Solomon say to the younger Avatar "You're letting being a celebrity make you conceited."

"What's taking you so long, Aangie?" frowns an impatient Aang fangirl named Koko.

"'Aangie'?" asks Katara.

"'Aangie'?" exclaims a confused Keith.

"Well, nobody ever called me 'Kenny' before" shrugs Kenneth.

"Just a second, Koko!" calls Aang back to the girls.

"'Koko'?" asks Daisuke, who just arrived.

"'Koko'?" exclaims a confused Keith, who looks ready to faint.

Daisuke sighs and says in unison with Katara "Simple monk, huh?"

"Everyone's right!" frowns Katara, "you're letting this Avatar stuff go to your head!"

"No I'm not!" says Aang, "you know what I think? I think Kenneth is leaving and Katara doesn't want to come because they're jealous."

"Jealous!" exclaims an angry Katara "Of what?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you!" smiles Aang.

"That's ridiculous!" frowns Katara, packing more items.

"I AGREE WITH HER, AANG!" shouts Kenneth at Aang, unconsciously using Soundbending.

Aang is cringing at the sight of Kenneth's anger and the volume of his amplified shout. Everyone on the entire island is hearing Kenneth's words—

"I know what jealousy's like;" states Kenneth "before being picked up after weeks of waiting for someone's help, I've always watched everyone want something they could possibly never get or look at someone who was better off than them. I've also seen others destroy goodhearted people through lies and deception to get what they wanted out of jealousy and so forth and paid the price dearly. I've been wanting a home and a family since I had my mother and father taken from me back when I was a child, I'm lucky to still be sane. Have you forgotten that I pretended to be weak to avoid emotions of others such as jealousy? I've made a conscious choice to abandon those kinds of horrible feelings and decided to live selfless and satisfied with what I've got. So don't ever talk to us about being jealous, especially me!"

Katara and Violet, being the most understanding and compassionate ones at the moment, say "I think that's enough Kenneth."

Kenneth, feeling himself shaking all over, says "I'm sorry, Aang." Then he walks away.

Realizing that trying to get Katara jealous would be a bad idea, Aang decides it's best to avoid her until he can gather the emotional strength to talk to her and Kenneth again. He droops his head and walks back to Koko and the other girls, "What is wrong with me?"

Everyone turns to find Keith unconscious on the ground, apparently he fainted from the confusion and the shock from Kenneth's amplified shout.

Solomon asks Katara, "Do you still want help with the supplies?" She nods to him in response.

* * *

After hearing Kenneth's rant from afar, Sokka thinks about everything his chauvinism got him into and how jealous he was when everyone proved him wrong and how much of better fighters than him, even the women. Vesta also heard the loud statement from the Other World Avatar and she thought of her own painful jealousies since she was little; including how much better Kenneth was really in home economics than she was. The two of them decide that to become better, they have to swallow their pride and go crawling back.

Kicking a rock out of their way outside the dojo, Sokka and Vesta approaches the dojo of the fan warriors. Sokka knows what is coming up next and it will be the hardest thing that he has ever done so far. They carefully move into the building as the girls stop their lesson and look at them.

"Uh… hey, Suki," says Sokka, full of hesitation. He's not sure what he's supposed to say next as he has moved to swallow his pride.

"Hoping for another dance lesson? " asks Suki mockingly, using his own words against him.

Blushing at the barb, Sokka knows that he has to be truthful to gain their acceptance.

"No… I… let me explain," stutters Sokka.

"Spit it out! What do you want?" demands Suki, sounding like she means business. From her tone and stance it's pretty clear that she isn't in the mood for any nonsense, especially from Sokka.

'_Given the way I acted before, I wouldn't blame her,_' thinks Sokka. Vesta thinks to herself, '_Humility and kindness are virtues, not just characteristics._'

Vesta bows her head, as she kneels, humbly admitting "My original intent from my last intrusion was to train in your art so I can improve and expand my combat expertise so I wouldn't rely on Waterbending continuously."

Also kneeling down and doing his best to assume a humble position, Sokka answers Suki "You were right to say that my combat expertise is pathetic… for I wasn't properly trained because of the War and the real warriors of my tribe left before I could be trained with them, I just followed the principles without advanced combat training. So I, too, would be honored if you would teach me."

Making it clear that she's enjoying mocking his character, Suki's smug look of satisfaction broadens as she mocks him for his chauvinism "Even if I am a girl?" She then looks at Vesta, "And better one than you, Vesta?"

Vesta hangs her head "Yes, I no longer want to be the person I was anymore; cruel to others, refusing to understand them, acting all high and mighty, thinking about getting into a handsome young man's pants, resenting my lack a various pieces of womanly beauty, weak-hearted, etc. I want to be a better Vesta Waters than I once was."

"I am sorry if I insulted you earlier" says Sokka, taking quiet quality "I was wrong."

Looking upon Sokka and Vesta, Suki's expression softens a little, as if she can see the truth in their words, "We normally don't teach outsiders," then she turns to lightly tease Sokka, testing him "let alone boys."

Kenneth, Violet, Min, and Emma show up behind Sokka and Vesta. Hearing what Suki just said, the still shaking Other World Avatar sighs "I'm sorry." Emma and Min stop him from fleeing.

Understanding why Kenneth's come personally, Sokka bears the honesty of his heart to the woman and says "Please make an exception. I promise I won't let you down. Plus, with Kenneth's past two lives being girls who were killed before seeing their teenaged years, I think it would be worth filling in for what they've missed."

"Yes, please," pleads the others with Sokka, even Kenneth, trying to regain his backbone.

Looking at Kenneth and then Sokka, Suki's face softens as she considers it knowing the young man never mocked the Kyoshi Warriors in any form and respects the opposite gender with equal treatment like it's the same as breathing, and Sokka, who is starting to accept women being capable as warriors.

Finally, breaking into a smile, she says to incomers "All right, we'll take you in, even you boys."

Violet asks, "Do you really mean it?" "Of course she means it, Violet," smiles one of the apprentice warriors.

"But," states Suki "I must advise you all firsthand, you will have to follow all of our traditions."

Sokka quickly replies, "Of course!"

"And I mean _all_ of them" says Suki, as she and they other girls begin to look amused. Sokka only looks on in confusion.

Later, the newest trainees from foreign lands enter the dojo in Kyoshi Warrior clothing and makeup.

Vesta shows up, clad like a Kyoshi Warrior, taking the new look in stride "I kind of like this. But what I don't get is even though Kenneth was a girl in his past two reincarnations, how is he able to take _this_ in incredible stride?"

Kenneth, clad like a Kyoshi Warrior and looking just like a girl, comes in and shrugs "Hey, the outfit isn't _that_ bad! Also, this happens to be my very first time in _my_ life to wear makeup but I'm not complaining about it."

Violet and Min also arrive, both dressed beautifully like regular Kyoshi Warriors. Violet is using her fan to hide the lower half of her face. "If Suki is testing your tolerance," says Min "I'd say you get an A, hands down."

Sokka stands in the training hall, dressed in the robes of the women warriors, and with full war make up on his face. The white caking covered his entire face and extended to his neck and hairline, the elaborate and colorful eye shadow seem to stretch all the way to his temples, and the crimson lipstick was just wrong!

Sokka studies the outfit; if the makeup hasn't been so thick he is sure that his face would have been as red as his lips are now. Then he voices his complaints, "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little… girly."

Emma's voice is heard, "Sokka, please drop it!" everyone turns to find a living look-alike of Avatar Kyoshi entering the dojo.

Sokka yells in shock, "The statue's come to life!" "Please be gentle!" follows a cringing Vesta.

The Kyoshi look-alike says "Sokka, Vesta! It's me!"

Recognizing the voice, Sokka and Vesta blink in confusion "Emma?"

"At least you are smart enough to recognize me," says Emma, dressed exactly like Avatar Kyoshi.

Min shrugs, "Aang was right about one thing about coming here; we don't need pants or trousers."

The Other World women in the dojo giggle at that, Violet stifles a polite giggle.

"It is a warrior's uniform, you should be proud" says Suki as Sokka takes a second look at it. Suki continues, pointing out different features on the green uniform "The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"Bravery and honor," says Sokka, swelling with newfound pride of the uniform that he is now wearing. It seems a little less girlish to him at that moment.

Aang then comes walking by, giggling "Hey, Sokka! Nice dress."

Sokka immediately loses his newfound pride at that as he slumps his shoulders.

"Wow!" gasps Aang in excitement "The statue of Kyoshi came to life!"

"That's pretty much our reaction too," says Vesta in response.

"Who are the other pretty girls with you?" asks Aang.

"Aang!" laughs Kenneth lightly "It's _us_!"

Aang gasps in surprise, "Kenneth?"

Deciding to give the now emotionally recovered Avatar of this world a good teasing, Kenneth acts feminine and says, "Come here, sweetie!" and blows Aang a kiss.

Before one could say 'Home Alone', Aang stands there screaming before running away.

Turning back to the others, Kenneth says with a fake hurt expression "I'm not _that_ bad to look at!"

* * *

After recovering from the frightening tease Kenneth gave him, Aang decides to inform Katara that he's going to find and ride the Unagi.

Hearing gentle sloshing in their apartment, Aang finds Katara practicing Waterbending.

Aang announces his arrival by asking "Katara, remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?"

Still concentrating on her Waterbending, Katara frowns a little "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to go ride it now. It's going to be real dangerous."

"Good for you" says Katara with a little sarcasm.

"You're not going to stop me?" asks Aang in surprise.

"Nope," replies Katara "have fun."

Then the two exchange infuriated words—

"I will!" starts Aang.

"Great!" frowns Katara.

"I know it's great!"

"Oh, I'm glad you know!"

"I'm glad you're glad!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Aang then leaves in a huff.

Unknowing to both of them, one grows concerned for the other.

Solomon, who observed the entire exchange, stoically says, "It would be advisable to look after him."

* * *

Outside the dojo, after showing what she believes is in the move set of the Kyoshi Warriors, they congratulate her Other World knowledge and comparison to their arts, and a few spars; proclaiming her as a full-fledged honorary Kyoshi Warrior. Emma is then showing the Other World residents clad in Kyoshi garments what she knows about GekiJuken.

"According to Suki," says Emma "a certain Kensei was a favorite GekiJuken teacher of Avatar Kyoshi from long ago. Also it's possible for an Avatar to use any Juken styles and techniques so long as he or she summons his or her Geki and primary Beast Fist."

"_Any_ Juken styles and techniques?" blinks Kenneth in surprise.

"What else have you learned?" asks Min. Emma says, "Surprisingly according to her family tree, Suki is a direct descendant of Avatar Kyoshi. Now let's see our hearts of that desire justice, peace, and the safety of those around you!"

The five of them take a concentrating stance, soon they are surrounded by a mighty aura manifesting at an astounding rate. Then their individual auras take the form of animals surrounded in a colored aura of their own—

Kenneth's is an American bald eagle spreading its wings encompassed in a blazing red aura.

Violet's is a beautiful white swan-like creature in a soft blue aura.

Vesta's is a serpent in a neutral blue aura.

Min's is a sparrow in a golden aura.

Emma's is a gigantic tortoise in a mighty emerald green aura.

Daisuke shows up and a grin frames his face, "GekiJuken? The warriors of Kyoshi Island learn GekiJuken?"

Everyone looks around them and smile about their individual inner beasts.

"I guess I have some kind of extra potential about me," says Kenneth in awe of his first Beast Fist.

"It's got to be a mistake," says Violet, looking at her swan-like Beast Fist "I don't think I deserve something _that_ beautiful." "Are you kidding me?" asks Vesta "You've got something beautiful going on there." "I must admit that it would be unpredictable" nods Emma, "no one would suspect anything similar to the Tundra Swan, an arctic member of the swan family from our world."

Daisuke comes over, eager as a new martial arts student "Let me try!" He concentrates and then in a whoosh of his aura comes a white tiger wreathed in a vibrant yellow aura. Emma giggles, "You look cute, considering that Geki-Tiger-ken is more of a power skill set." "I'm a tiger? Cool!"

Kenneth says, "I guess fate has an interesting way of putting me and Daisuke together with Vesta and Emma. It's kind of like China's constellations; the Four Symbols: with Emma's tortoise-ken making her akin to Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North, Vesta's serpent-ken akin to Seiryuu the Azure Dragon of the East, Daisuke's tiger-ken akin to Byakko the White Tiger of the White Tiger of the West, and finally my eagle-ken making me akin to Suzaku the Vermilion Bird of the South."

Daisuke then decides to put two and two together, "Aniki, I think that maybe Bat-ken is one of the main styles Avatar Kyoshi studied under and used." "I'll try out its 'Forget the Technique' form then," says Kenneth.

Kenneth closes his eyes, and then he goes into a remarkably elegant dance form with the two war fans in hand. Violet's eyes shine like diamonds as she follows suite, Vesta follows as well, along with Min and Emma. Daisuke keeps a vigilant eye on his friends.

* * *

Back inside the dojo, Suki is training Sokka in the art of Kyoshi style fighting. Earlier, it took a while for Sokka to build back enough pride and confidence to begin practicing with Suki.

Sokka and Suki circle each other with their fans held out.

"You're not going to master it in one day like Emma just did;" says Suki, trying to take advantage of the situation "even I'm not that good."

Slightly loosing his balance, Sokka says, "I think that I'm starting to get it." He slowly but swiftly makes a few slight Kabuki movements like a beginner before he finally and inevitably chucks the fan out the door, hitting a tree outside. Falling into a snowdrift outside, the fan lies before a small new snowbank that had been knocked free from the tree's branches.

After briefly looking at his little mistake, Suki turns and walks towards Sokka, "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponent's own force against them. Loosen up, think about the fan as an extension of your own arm," Suki took on a battle stance as Sokka looked on determined.

"Wait for an opening, and then…" says Suki as she lunges at Sokka as he parries the blow, knocking Suki off of her feet.

Suki looks up from her spot on the floor, showing surprise and embarrassment on her face.

Looking on with his arms crossed in a 'so there' manner Sokka, this time feeling a little proud about it but remembers the humility he learned from Kenneth's lecture on jealousy towards Aang.

Getting to her feet, a flustered Suki quickly barks out, "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

"Perhaps, but please don't ever be too proud to admit I got a good deflect!" smiles Sokka lightly as he points his finger at her, refraining from laughing at her pain.

Suki laughs as she grabs Sokka's index finger on his outstretched arm and bend it back painfully, bringing him to his knees. "Okay, it was a lucky shot," says Suki smirking at him. After letting go of his finger, reassumes her battle position "Let's see if you can do it again."

Recovering, Sokka quickly drops into his own stance. They began to circle each other once again.

Then they spot Kenneth and the others with him seemingly 'dancing' down to the Unagi's cove.

"Looks like the Other World Avatar just unlocked his Juken capability and is practicing Bat-ken's technique, Forget The Technique" smiles Suki. Sokka arches an eyebrow in confusion "Forget the Technique?"

Sokka is then slightly entranced at the dance-like movements performed by Kenneth, "It's almost as if he's lost all knowledge of who he was and what he's doing." Then unconsciously blocks Suki's blow, he snaps out of it to see it for himself "I blocked it?" "Pretty much," smirks Suki. They resume his training, smiling as the two of them are developing a bond.

* * *

Aang is in the water, again in the cove where the Unagi resides, with the young girls impatiently waiting for the Unagi's arrival.

"What's taking so long?" asks Koko impatiently. Nearby her are the others assuming various bored positions; including one lying on her back, two leaning against each other's backs, and one hugging her knees. To them, it seems like forever waiting for the Unagi to show up.

"I'm sure it'll be here any second!" calls back Aang, he is going to try his marble trick again when he remembers he doesn't have them "Why did Daisuke have to confiscate my marbles like that?"

Koko asks, "Where's Unagi?" "It's getting late," says one of the girls.

Feeling rejected, Aang calls to them "Where are you going? Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang!" calls Koko "Maybe next time!"

With the feeling of rejection getting heavier on his spirit as the girls begin to leave, Aang sinks deeper into the water.

One of the girls stops and says "Hey! It's a Komori Odori dance!"

Aang perks up a little, "A Komori Odori dance?"

He sees Kenneth and the others in temporary Kyoshi Warrior attire followed by Daisuke dancing down the hill towards the beach. He also spots Katara, who is following the dance with incredible awe.

"Katara!" perks up Aang even more, "You showed up!"

Katara snaps out of her trance the dancing movements got her under and spots Aang in the water, remembering why she was here she says to him "I wanted to make sure that you were safe, you had me worried. On my way here, I saw them dressed like Kyoshi Warriors and dancing so elegantly that I lost track of time and eventually who I was and what I was doing before you snapped me out of it."

Aang replies "But back there, you acted like you didn't care." "I'm sorry," apologizes Katara sincerely. "Me too," answers Aang, feeling shame growing back again "everyone was right, I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk when Kenneth was acting more responsibly."

Emma says, while getting out of her entranced dance "We all tend to show off when people are watching, but then we eventually grow tired of it. It's part of growing up."

"Whoa!" exclaims Vesta, blinking for a second "What a rush."

Then everyone witnesses the still entranced Kenneth, Violet, and Min _dancing_ on top of the water as if it was solid ground.

Aang excitedly says, "It's not Bending in any form; it must be GekiJuken!"

Katara, Keith, and Vesta, who are not familiar with Juken, looks at Aang, who begins explaining "Unlike the Bending arts, almost anyone can wield this martial art and summon their inner animal as a special power and fighting style. It is powered by a special chi I think is called Geki, which is manifested through a heart that desires peace, justice, and safety of others."

Everyone then sees the Kenneth, Min, and Violet flying overhead Aang before hanging upside-down by the soles of her feet from a tree branch.

"I think they must've performed a majestic form of aerial animal variety of GekiJuken" says Aang, feeling nostalgic "maybe related to the Bat-fist; Avatar Kyoshi was a partial to it for some reason I don't remember yet."

Then the three new practitioners start to come to, realizing their surroundings—

Kenneth spots the ocean upside-down, then he looks to his feet secure to a tree branch before realizing "Oh no!" He then loses his hold and falls toward the ground but immediately flips in midair and creates a cushion of air beneath him, which then also catches a falling Min and Violet.

"Thanks for the catch, Kenneth" pants Min. Violet blushes a little, "It's very much appreciated."

As everyone gets back on their feet, Kenneth says to the little Avatar, "I hope you've learned something today, Aang!" "I did, Kenneth" replies Aang "I'm really sorry for acting like a self-absorbed and irresponsible jerk of an Avatar."

With a small smile, Katara calls to Aang "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" "Yeah," adds Daisuke "or more likely to wrinkly like a prune!" "On my way!" smiles Aang, swimming back to shore.

Unfortunately, he is unaware of the danger that comes swimming after him; the Unagi's fin is seen following him.

As Katara and the other companions gasp in shock, Koko and the other Kyoshi children scream, "UNAGI!"

Hearing the young Kyoshi girls screaming, Aang is barely given time to look around him as he becomes caught by the wake of the sea beast and clings to its tail.

Everyone sees the Unagi's face snarling at Aang. It has long whiskers like a catfish, large green eyes, and shark-like teeth.

Raising its head, the Unagi shoots a stream of water at Aang from its mouth, who avoids it by hiding behind one of the Unagi's shark fin-like ridges.

Jumping up to avoid getting eaten, Aang grabs on to one of the giant eel's catfish-like whiskers as it shakes its head violently as it tried to dislodge the young man from its face and thrashes about fiercely to try a little harder. Swinging before the beast's mouth Aang got a close up view of the creatures' sharp teeth.

As it pauses for a few short seconds, it licked it lips as it looks down at Aang, its nostrils flaring with him hanging below them. Then it continues to shake its head once more.

"AANG!" shriek Koko and the other girls.

"Hang on, Aang!" calls out Katara from ashore.

The Unagi finally shakes Aang off, throwing the young Avatar into the water, who then floats to the surface unconscious.

"AANG!" scream everyone in horror and worry.

Katara and the Unagi both swim rapidly in a race towards Aang, but Katara who reaches the young man first in her attempt to rescue him, taking him into her arms.

Arriving next, the Unagi rises high into the air, but Kenneth flies up to its face in interception and immediately calls out "Geki Ju Eagle-ken; **Guard-Guard Wing**!"

"Guard-Guard Wing?" blinks Emma.

Projecting from Kenneth, an ethereal eagle manifests before the Unagi and uses its wings to deflect its water blast back at the sea beast.

With the Unagi distracted, Katara uses her Waterbending to propel herself out of the Unagi's Inlet as she carries Aang to safety.

Naturally the Unagi doesn't take too kindly to this, having been intercepted by a smaller prey with an unusual means to defend itself. Kenneth roars out, "You leave Aang alone, you lousy excuse of a main course!" The Unagi screeches at Kenneth in defense, but makes to its home in the inlet.

Landing back on the beach, Violet walks up to Kenneth "You Kyoshi makeup…"

Having half of the Kyoshi Warrior makeup on his face smeared for some reason, Kenneth says, "We've got more important things to worry about." Min asks, "Like what?"

Hearing the sound of a foghorn, Kenneth answers "A familiar Fire Nation ship coming this way."

Looking over the rocks, Katara's face darkens as she gazed across the water, seeing said metal ship heading for the island. "Zuko," gasps Katara. Violet realizes, "and Kenzoku." This would eventually and ultimately lead to trouble.

Kneeling to Aang, Vesta immediately checks the little Avatar's condition "We've got to get the water out of his lungs!"

Pulling out a telescope composed of a wrap of leather, a lens, and a pointed crystal, and looking through it, Emma watches as the ship lands and the prow opens to let out riders in red-and-black Fire Nation armor on Komodo Rhinos.

Like in she expected; the Komodo Rhinos each look like a cross between an African rhinoceros and a komodo dragon with the size of a rhino. They're covered in thick gray skin, which would serve as natural protection for their bodies. Three large, curved horns dominate their faces; two curving down from their forehead and one curving upward from their snout. The creatures' mouth and jaw structure look somewhat reptilian, but the small ears on either side of their heads are mammalian. Their torsos resemble that of a rhinoceros, but ends in single long, dinosaur-like tails. The rhinos' feet are short, muscular, and clawed.

Adjusting the crystal, she enhances the range of her telescope and sees Zuko and Kenzoku in the lead. Watching their lips with accurate lip-reading, she could swear Zuko just said "I want the Avatar captured alive" and Kenzoku saying "and the Other World Avatar too."

"Somehow they found us here," says Emma to the others, "Min, help me get the children to safety."

Min nods, as she gathers the youngest with Emma "Come, children, we have to hurry."

As the elder Other Worlders with them quickly lead the children to safety, away from the passing Fire Nation troops, Katara quickly gets to work on reviving Aang—

"Wake up, Aang," urges Katara softly, before she Waterbends water out of Aang's lungs through his mouth. Aang coughs and wakes up, groans out "Katara… don't ride the Unagi. Not fun." Katara just smiles with content; relieved that Aang is all right.

Vesta says to them, "Let's hustle our bustles, Zuko and Kenzoku are here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dojo…

Still sparring with Suki, Sokka is trying to improve his skills. Dodging a parry the pair smiled towards each other, "Not bad," replies Suki with a smile. Sokka smiles back, feeling good about his small improvement.

Just then Oyaji bursts into the dojo, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath "Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors follow. The new apprentice warrior women, including Yuri, run to protect the children.

"Hey, I'm not a…" injects Sokka, but he gives up and grumbles as he runs into battle "oh, whatever!" The Winged Lemurs chitter as they follow him.

* * *

On the deserted main street of the village…

Sitting on his steed, Zuko calls out "Come on out, Avatars! You can't from us forever!"

Frustration gnawing at his already frayed patience, Zuko turns toward his men and yells "Find them!"

Moving out into the village the Rhino riders roam the streets in search for any sign of the fabled Avatar.

Once they moved further from their prince, the Kyoshi Warriors fold out their war fans and descend from the rooftops, attacking them. They make a good demonstration of their abilities and skills in battle, taking out many Firebenders, although they are outnumbered. The Kyoshi Warriors attack them, knocking Zuko and several of his men from their rhinos.

The Fire Nation troops' battle with the Kyoshi warriors on the island is setting the town on fire.

Leading the ninja-like assault, Suki heads straight for Zuko ready to strike at the banished prince. Moving his Rhino around at the last minute, Zuko swats her into the air with his Rhino's tail.

Seeing the girl lying prone on the ground, Zuko releases a fireball directly at her only to see Sokka in Kyoshi Warrior garb deflecting right back at him with a war fan before it could connect with its intended target, knocking him off of his Rhino to the ground.

Sokka smirks at his successful defense at a Firebending technique and reflecting it back to its sender.

As another Kyoshi Warrior jumps in on a drop on Zuko, Sokka turns to Suki and says, "I guess training is over!"

Suki could only smile at Sokka as she gets up on her feet once again to fight.

Struggling to get up to his feet, a vulnerable Zuko finds himself surrounded by a few Kyoshi warriors, plus Suki and Sokka, who are being careful.

Kenzoku gets off of his Rhino to assist the prince of the Fire Nation, only to be flipped over like a pancake by Vesta, who had swept an outstretched leg beneath him and got him to fall.

Recognizing her through the makeup, Kenzoku asks "You?" "And there's more where that came from!" hisses Vesta as she whips herself backwards and curl her fingers into fists, causing the snow to collect and harden around Kenzoku's forearms and hands, locking them in blocks of ice.

To escape the enclosure of those surrounding him, Zuko spins on his hands across the ground, moving the flame towards his feet and kicks out at the approaching warriors. Falling to the ground, they watch as Zuko pulls himself to his feet and leaps to the middle of the street.

He then calls out to Aang, "Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you!"

Aang's voice is heard, calling out to him "Hey! Over here!"

Everyone turns to Aang, fully dressed, standing defiantly towards Zuko.

"Finally," frowns the prince.

Then the two engage in battle.

Kenzoku uses flaming kicks at Vesta to drive her away, and then he instantly melts the ice blocks on his hands. He coldly states to her, "My business is not with you, concupiscent shrew. It's with Kenneth Blue, the Other World Avatar."

"Geki Ju Serpent-ken;" yells Vesta, sprawled on her back "**Snake-Snake Leg**!"

Seeing a spectral blue serpent enveloping Vesta's legs, Kenzoku attempts to dodge the waving leg attacks, only to be assaulted from behind by Keith with a few punches.

Rolling out of the way, Vesta dodges Kenzoku's fall and places a vertical karate chop to his left shoulder.

Kenzoku growls as he lifts himself from the dirt and holds onto his hurt shoulder, "Darn, she got better. But what was that?"

"Geki Ju Arctic Swan-ken;" calls another voice of a girl "**Star-Star Arrow**!"

Seeing a spectral Arctic Swan coming at him, Kenzoku's eyes widen "An Arctic Swan?" then he realizes "GekiJuken!"

Kenneth, halfway out of drag, drops in on Kenzoku and uses the war fans to enhance his Airbending and newfound Geki at his counterpart "Kyoshi War Fan, Geki Ju Eagle-ken; **Grand-Grand Wing**!"

With an attack coupled with Airbending, Geki, and the war fans, Kenneth is able to blast Kenzoku straight at Zuko, who is also launched by Airbending from Aang armed with fans.

After temporarily sandwiching a few Firebenders between two slabs of stone and knocking them out, Sol inquires "I trust the names of those techniques just pop into your head before you've used them." Kenneth nods to him.

With both young enemies stunned, Aang looks about at the further damage to the village.

Kenneth twirls and throws Aang's staff to its owner, then he absorbs all the flames spewed by the Firebenders' attacks in the village, leaving them more vulnerable to the village's defenders' counterattacks.

Although distressed by this realization, Aang knows Kenneth's suggestion is the best as he catches his glider staff and flees in the air to find Katara.

Katara is getting the children inside the houses not on fire so they could be safe, Aang arrives by her side, stating out loud "Look what we brought to this place." Katara shakes her head "It's not your fault, Aang. Nor is it Kenneth's." "Yes it is," argues Aang "this town is getting destroyed trying to protect me and Kenneth."

"Then you know what we have to do," calls Emma, kicking a Firebender away. Katara nods, "We have to leave Kyoshi immediately, Zuko and Kenzoku will stop bringing destruction to it so long as they're chasing _us_. I know it feels wrong to run, but it will prevent it."

Aang, with no other choices, agrees, "I'll call Appa."

Hearing Aang's agreement, Kenneth calls out "Time to fade, heroes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while a single Kyoshi Warrior amongst two others deflects a fire blast from a Fire Nation soldier and hurls one of her fans at him, knocking him out… Keith is talking to Yuri—

Keith urges her "Go! Help the others!"

Yuri says, "I will, Keith, but I've got to tell you something!"

"There's no time!" urges Keith, Max whines in agreement.

Yuri shakes her head, "No… there is for this… I fully support in Violet for Kenneth."

Keith blinks in surprise and confusion, "Huh?"

"And…" adds Yuri, blushing slightly under the makeup, she leans toward Keith and kisses him on the cheek quickly "Good luck!" Then she runs off to help the others.

Keith feels the spot where Yuri kissed him, feeling a blush on his face "I don't think I will ever meet another like her." He looks to his canine friend and says, "She's right though, Max; Violet does need Kenneth, and I think he deserves her more than I ever thought."

Then he runs up to find Sokka with Suki; the two warriors have stopped to take a good look at each other as they take their time—

"There's no time to say good-bye," says Suki to Sokka, urging him to hurry and leave. Feeling the need to express his change of view from those he held before arriving at Kyoshi, Sokka asks her "What about I'm sorry?"

"For what?" asks young woman, not sure what he's trying to tell her, especially with their time together drawing to a close. Sokka explains, with newfound respect for female fighters like her "I treated you as a girl when I should have treated you as a warrior."

Suki leans forward to the young man, as she softly tells him "I am a warrior," then she kisses him on his cheek, adding "But I'm a girl, too." Sokka touches the place where she had kissed him and his eyes grow in surprise as he blushes bright crimson. Rising to her feet to meet the challenge of the Fire Nation invaders that threaten her homeland, Suki says to him "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

Sokka stands as well as he goes with Keith, looking for their rides so that they could all leave together, protecting Suki's home from Zuko and his forces.

"Boy," sighs Keith, while running next to Sokka "aren't we lucky?" "Yeah," nods Sokka.

Getting onto the two Sky Bison and violet dragon, the Avatar squad takes to the sky.

* * *

Recovering, Kenzoku spots the flying beasts getting away from them with their passengers "Prince Zuko! They're leaving the island! Shall we call off the invasion?"

"I give the orders, Kenzoku!" growls Zuko, then he calls to his soldiers "Back to the ship! Do not lose sight of them!" Then he turns to Kenzoku, saying to him softly "I was going to do it anyway."

"If only we had Emerald," groans Kenzoku "then it would be faster."

* * *

Back on the bison and Mioha…

Everyone but Aang is sitting on the saddle on Appa, as they leave the burning village behind them. From his seat atop Appa's head, Aang hangs his head down in a sign that he's upset about the events that have taken place in that last few moments of their time there.

Trying to ease Aang's mind, Katara assures him "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." But before anyone else could say a word, Aang jumps off of Appa's head and dives into the waters of the lagoon. "What are you doing?" shouts Katara as she watched Aang dive into the cold waters, disappearing into its depths.

Seconds later, the giant form of the Unagi bursts from the waters, with Aang controlling it by tugging on the whiskers of the great beast. With some struggle, Aang manages to gain footing on the giant eel's head and directs it towards the burning village. Giving a hard pull on the whiskers the Unagi shoots out a stream of water from its open mouth, cascading high into the air and coming down in a heavy rain, extinguishing the fires that the soldiers had started. Soon the village was only smoldering lightly.

* * *

On the land, Zuko and his men have taken a showering from the waters of the Unagi. Zuko sat on his steed and looked quite unhappy with the situation that they had found themselves in. Herding the other Komodo Rhinos back to the ship, Kenzoku is in awe of what a young boy could do "What an Avatar of this world!"

* * *

Seeing that the village is out of danger, Aang lets go of the Unagi's whiskers and jumps up to be caught by a diving Appa. Appa catches the young Avatar in his front paws and rose into the sky.

* * *

Inside the village, the elder looks on to the two Avatars and friends fly away, with his face full of gratefulness of the entire village saying "Thank you, Avatars."

Looking out the window, Koko and the other girls her age cheer, "That was amazing, Aang!"

* * *

Aang climbs into the saddle that Sokka, Katara, and Momo are sitting in. Everyone look at him like they were waiting for him. Aang expects that he would be getting a lecture from the responsible ones and speaks first, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was" says Katara. Then she hugs Aang, which causes his face to light up with joy and surprise.

"Doing something from the heart is sometimes always dangerous," says Emma, smiling at the boy's actions "but it is often the right thing to do. If you keep doing that you should have a great future ahead of you, but remember that the right thing is usually not the easiest thing to do."

"It took a great deal of courage, Aang, I would've done the same thing." says Kenneth. Trying to think one step ahead in evasive maneuvering, Daisuke asks "So what are we going to do now? Where are we going to go to next and how are we going to keep Zuko and Kenzoku off of our tails."

Aang being a little disappointed at having to be released from the hug, said, "I know just the place. It should be safe from the attacks of the Fire Nation and Zuko while being tons of fun. It was the hometown of an old friend of mine. Let's go to Omashu!"

Violet shrugs and looks herself in a pocket mirror, Keith looks at her and says "Don't worry too much, Vi… you look beautiful." Max barks in agreement. Violet nods, "Thank you."

Solomon looks at the Unagi swimming peacefully below in its inlet, "Such a fascinating specimen."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Water 5

**Dvau Loka Avatar**

_Water Ch. 5: Jan the Tiger Boy_

* * *

"I don't like this!" exclaims Vesta in displeasure.

At their current campsite, which is set in a forest, they are training in combat, bending arts, bodily conditioning, etc. in a big clearing in a forest. Emma is acting like a specific favorite elite shinobi of hers from 'Naruto', Kakashi, to a ridiculously emulating degree while Earthbending using what she knows from studying Hung Gar, the southern Chinese martial art it was based off from in the Other World.

She had set up a makeshift but well-built basic training course and arena in the center plus excessive-leveled exercise equipment she could think of in order to prepare them for anything in the future, with biologically eldest ones, including herself, at the end of the course to combat. They're doing this on the few days before they'd reach the famed Earth Kingdom city of Omashu.

The unfortunate ones not able to break Emma's rhythm with her training them include Sokka, Vesta, and Keith since they aren't acting very well at teamwork: Sokka's problem is his lack of proper warrior training from his father, Vesta's is her eagerness to go home and her being incredibly not used to combat as of yet, and Keith's problem with teamwork is his ego despite being a member of a football team back home. Since they lost, they're given chore duty for a week in all chores together.

Vesta is currently finishing the chore in looking for the proper vegetation and herbs she was given a list for to ingest for their group. She, Sokka, and Keith earlier agreed to meet up in this location of the forest when they've run out of chores to do.

Vesta looks to a small but strong-looking branch on a tree while working on mastering the basics through self-training and flexes herself to prepare her for her mysterious GekiJuken, Serpent-Ken: the fist of the serpent—

"Okay," says Vesta to herself in self-lecture, while stretching her body and limbs "serpents, like all snakes, are fluid like water and twist around obstacles to get to their targets."

Then she stops when she hears a tiny growl, she turns to her left to find the source but doesn't find anything there. So she looks down and finds a white jungle feline-like creature no bigger than a 3-year-old with tiger-like stripes.

"Okay," says Vesta, lecturing herself again "this is not your home planet, so it cannot be a normal jungle cat."

The white tiger-like creature walks up to her and affectionately rubs against her leg, purring. Finding it almost cute, Vesta sits down and pets the little one, causing it to purr some more.

Sokka and Keith show up, looking like they have been launched from a catapult and spent hours rolling uncontrollably down a hill. Seeing the little feline, Sokka exhaustedly says "Oh look, Vesta has caught us some lunch as well." Vesta holds the cat close to her, "I don't think this feline of your world would like that, we don't even know its age."

Max, Keith's dog, looks at the feline up close, and then the two look at each of and commune in a more friendly fashion than everyone first expected. "I never would've thought that cats and dogs would get along like friends in your world, Sokka" says Keith.

The others show up, with Momo and Mimi leading them, Emma being soft at the moment "Sorry I've been hard on you, but one never knows what would happen." "No worries," says Vesta "you usually prepare yourself for anything even _before_ we would even think of coming here. Also, it's only more logical for us to rely on each other." Kenneth comes close to Vesta and nods, "You're right about that."

Aang yawns, "We came all this way and Omashu should be close."

"I didn't know you would get along with tiger cubs, Vesta" says Kenneth, identifying the feline. Vesta says, "I thought it was a cross of two or more feline species, like most creatures in this world, not a regular tiger cub."

"This universe is weird," sighs Kenneth. Turning to the cub, Kenneth asks it "where's your mother, young one?"

Hearing a deep growl nearby, everyone turns to find a full-grown white tigress with two other cubs close to her. Immediately identified as the parent, Vesta nervously pets the white tiger cub on its way to its mother "Go back to mommy, little guy."

Instead of attacking, the small white tiger family gets along with the humans and animal pets.

"It's not so bad," shrugs Kenneth.

Hearing a very loud human-like roar above, the gang scatters in surprise. The tiger family just shrugs it off like it happens everyday.

"Well," gulps Sokka "_that,_ whatever it was, is scary!"

Dropping from atop the tree branches, like ripe plums, come a very large group of living pandas crashing down like they were in a brawl with some other animal.

"Panda bears?" exclaims Keith in surprise, "What's next? Lions?"

Min asks with worry, "Lions and tigers and bears?" "Oh my!" exclaims Violet.

Another large panda comes crashing to the forest floor on its back, but coming down onto the panda is a human male in a loincloth.

He has a very muscular yet lean build with lightly sun-browned skin, obviously from being in the forest for a long period of time, and his wild brown hair is shoulder-length. He has a brown band on his left upper arm and furry brown shoes. He appears to be somewhere in his early 20s, despite his obviously childish outlook. His brown eyes are blazing with excitement along with his goofy smile.

The mysterious man is wrestling with the panda with a bright smile on his face, like he and the pandas were actually playing a fun game instead of having a bloody brawl.

"Tarzan?" exclaim Vesta and Kenneth in unison at the sight of the mysterious wild man.

The mysterious young man bites on the panda's snout, the panda he has pinned to the ground pats its forelimb to the ground as a sign of admitting defeat.

The wild child jumps up with his hands in the air, cheering "Alright! I'm great! I'm great! I win!"

Looking around him, the wild child exclaims "Wow! Visitors! It's really Niki-Niki!"

"Niki-Niki?" exclaims Sokka, Katara, Keith, Min, Vesta, and Sol in confusion.

Looking at Kenneth, the wild man wonders out loud, "The young man in looks somewhat like red Zowa-Zowa, yet he does not. Maybe he's Wafu-Wafu!"

"Zowa-Zowa?" asks Sokka. Katara blinks in curiosity "Wafu-Wafu?"

"I don't get it," says Aang "I understand what he said but that's new to me." Kenneth translates for those who didn't understand the wild man's strange words "When he said 'Niki-Niki' which means to him 'interesting' or 'exciting' or 'cool', 'Zowa-Zowa' means 'commotion' or 'enemy', and 'Wafu-Wafu' translates to him as 'peaceful'."

Thoughtful, Sokka says "There's only one type of 'red Zowa-Zowa' I can think of: Fire Nation. Long ago, I think they came to his village when he was a child and he ran away before he got lost in this forest and grew up here with the animals." "Then _how_ may I ask is he able to speak most of the same language as us, despite being away from human civilization for so long?" asks Vesta.

The mother tigress growls out softly to Kenneth, who translates "The tigress says that's mostly what happened to him, but he retains his human language, but still she and the other animals took that young Earthbender in as one of their own."

The pandas and tiger family leave peacefully, with the wild man named Jan waving goodbye to his animal friends "See you later! Let's play again sometime!"

One giant panda stays behind, with a staff of bamboo in hand while chewing on it, he looks at Jan and shrugs endearingly. The Tarzan-like man introduces the lone panda staying behind, "This is my friend, Po, the Great Panda!" then after rubbing under his nose, he introduces himself, "and I'm Jan; Jan Kando, the Tiger Boy! This is my forest; my home!"

Everyone introduces themselves to Jan—

"I'm Kenneth;" says Kenneth, introducing himself "Kenneth Blue II, also the Other World Avatar."

"Daisuke Hayashi, an Other World Airbender."

"Vesta Waters, but call me Vesta."

"I am Emma Blum, people called me the Magical Silver Mirror back in home."

"I'm Aang, I'm the Avatar of this world."

"My name is Katara, I'm a Waterbender from the South Pole, also the only one in a long time."

"I am Katara's brother, Sokka, I'm a warrior."

"My name is Min Zhang, I'm a girl from an Other World country called China turned Airbender."

"My name is Solomon Spada and people call me 'Sol' for short."

"I am Keith Logan, I'm a brawler from the Other World, and this is my dog, Max."

"I am… Violet… Raphealo… also an… Other World… resident."

"AMAZING!" exclaims Jan with a bright smile.

Emma and Daisuke think it over a bit in unison, '_If __Jan __is __here, __then __maybe __he __could __be __Space __Colonist __descendant __and __that__…_' then their eyes widen in realization, '_Miki __or __someone __similar __will __be __here __with __the __Kenma __Bracelet!_'

Kenneth becomes very alert as he looks around, Aang suddenly looks like he just saw a ghost, and Jan becomes almost alert to something. Jan says, "Zowa-Zowa… the smell and sound is coming from a Zowa-Zowa."

Sokka looks at Jan, then sniffs the air "I smell smoke…" he becomes alert and then pulls out his trademarked boomerang, "Get ready for Firebenders…" Looking up, Aang says "I don't think it's Firebenders; since when do they fly and possess such a dark aura?"

Hearing a mechanical sound, Emma says "I here mechanical gear grinding and rushing, which would mean that it's probably a mechanical aerial craft belonging to the—"

"SPACE COLONISTS!" exclaim Vesta and Violet in unison.

Looking up at the canopy, Jan leaps high from the ground for the nearest tree, and a _very_ extreme height. Sokka looks in awe, "Didn't the tigress say he's an Earthbender, not an Airbender? He just _leaped_ almost 60 feet up in the air!" "He didn't Airbend" interjects Aang, shaking his head "he must have incredibly strong legs!"

Solomon shrugs "Well, considering he was probably wrestling with animals of great size and very greater strength than an average human being for years, one would be undeniably strong." "Good point," nods Sokka.

Jan looks to his newest acquaintances and asks "Well come along, I want all of us to see what the Zowa-Zowa is!"

Kenneth whistles and then calls "Mioha!"

His violet dragon comes her way to him, "Everybody hang on to her!"

Jan looks at Mioha and exclaims with a smile "Wow! A dragon!"

Clinging to Mioha's claws, everyone brace themselves for a hurried flight as Kenneth calls out "Mioha, Austrat!"

WHOOSH!

Everyone follows Jan in his second great leap to the side of a small stone mountain in the forest; there he quickly climbs to the top to find what was alerting him and the two Avatars so suddenly.

Seeing an ancient city-like temple built atop three great trees coming together as one with a series of temple-like complexes hidden in the smaller trees below off in the distance, Keith asks "Who would built a city on top of those trees?" "I don't know, Keith," sighs Sokka "my world is crazy."

Hearing the sound of an aerial craft of some sort behind them, they see a swarm of black-suited humanoid figures clinging to a white box-like craft with rectangular wings with circular turbine-like propellers and jet engine-like ports emitting weakening blue light. A bolt-like energy is crackling around the craft and smoke is emitting from a damaged side as the craft is whooshing down to a spot away from the group and miles away from the temple trees.

"What are those guys clinging to that… that… that aircraft?" asks Vesta. Sokka looks hard at the craft, "It looks something like a flying machine made of metal." "It is Zowa-Zowa!" exclaims Jan.

"It must be RinJuken surrounding that machine," says Aang "they have the dark aura I've felt, but it doesn't seem to be of the Fire Nation."

Vesta says "I'm kind of worried for the pilot of that craft." "You're not the only one, Vesta" says Katara, Violet nods with her.

"Wait…" says Jan, earning everyone's attention "there's something else…" then he looks up and smiles "Could it be Niki-Niki?"

As the aircraft crashes into the ground, Jan has his sights set on his destination to head to.

"Mioha," commands Kenneth, "take us to the crashed aircraft, we have to see if anyone's alive still." His violet dragon growls in approval before flying in the direction of the aircraft, Jan jumps his way after them.

* * *

Exiting the damaged aircraft, its lone human passenger steps out, holding a metal case close to her.

She has warm chocolate-brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair and is dressed in a nice and comfortable black suit with a leopard sewn in golden thread on the left lower side and a triple claw mark symbol sewn in white thread on the right upper side. The name of this Space Colonist descendant is Miki Masaki.

The subjects that were clinging to her aircraft earlier are clad in mostly black silk outfits with maroon cuffs and maroon vests with elaborate white symbols on their chests and smaller circular ones with triangular ones in the center of their vest's backs. Around their waists are black belts with silver triangular symbols as buckles. The skin of theirs are pale and as white as chalk and the top halves of their heads are concealed in black masks each formed by a hat and a blindfold with golden marks over their central forehead areas. They are moving mainly by hopping almost like experienced pogo stick riders with their arms outstretched forward. They are known as the undead footmen of the Rin Juken Akugata, the Rinshi.

Seeing them hopping in her direction, Miki grunts out "I cannot believe the followers of RinJuDen found me. What a horrible time for the cloaking system to malfunction and cease working entirely."

The Avatar Trinity and the Tiger Boy hide behind trees to observe the scenery.

"That's a Space Colonist?" whispers Sokka, "her clothes look completely different from ours, and that vehicle doesn't appear to run on coal." "I'm just as surprised as you, Sokka" replies Katara. Daisuke and Emma are holding Aang back, he struggles and says, "I feel we should help her; there's no way she could survive against an army like that."

Solomon whispers, "Let's see how she fares first, you're judging things too quickly."

"What trouble," says Miki to her attackers "Do you want this that much?" as they hop in to get her, she flips over them an into a clearing "But you can't. I'm not giving it up."

Miki strikes a fierce battle form and says, "Geki Ju Leopard-Ken." A mighty yellow aura bursts from her, briefly showing the image of a growling leopard before compressing into her body.

Sokka asks, "GekiJuken?" "Yes," nods Emma, somewhat in awe seeing the scene happening in person.

While Miki is fighting off the band of Rinshi after her, three Rinshi landed around some of the Avatars.

Kenneth frowns "Geki Ju Eagle-Ken!" letting his Geki spark, with the image of an eagle appearing around him briefly. He chops at the back of the necks of each Rinshi, all of them with suddenly petrifying before exploding in violent purple-bluish flames.

Sokka is slightly horrified, "What did you do to those guys?"

"Pitiful Rinshi," utters Miki, before landing one or two powerful blows to each Rinshi "corpses given only a temporary life, go to your eternal rest." The Rinshi she defeated also suddenly petrify and explode in violent purple-bluish flames. Miki relaxes with a slight ease, knowing she's safe for the moment.

Then she hears a young dulcet voice saying shyly "Maybe she can give us some advice on how to master GekiJuken."

"Who's there?" asks Miki, putting herself at full alert.

Everyone jumps out in greetings to her. Violet, being the owner of the shy voice, says "I didn't expect you to hear that, miss."

Sokka, however, looks ready to let a scream loose—

"Corpses given temporary life?" asks Sokka in his shock, Miki nods to the boy. Finally, Sokka lets out a bloodcurdling scream of fright. As soon as he stops screaming, his sister nervously says "if I were the same as my brother, I'd do that too, even if they had frightened me a little."

Emma looks at Miki and says, "Don't mind Sokka here, he's just a little xenophobic, or rather afraid of what he would consider the unknown or irrational such as the supernatural, despite him being around Juken or the Bending Arts, or even those undead Rinshi soldiers."

Aang sighs, "If I was told that the war would someday escalate to the point of Rinjuken Akugata being revived, the Gorma Tribe reawakening, and the coming of Other World residents and having the worst of them to ally themselves with the Fire Nation, I would never have run away from home a hundred years ago." "Huh?" blinks Miki in confusion, obviously curious as to how the boy would be older than he looks.

Jan jumps into view with Po following behind. The wild man asks the Space Colonist, "Can you do that amazing thing again where you made that leopard appear?"

Miki looks at the group and asks, "Who are you? Why are you all so far here in these forested mountains in the Earth Kingdom?" "This is my forest; my home," smiles Jan, crossing his arms.

Everyone introduces their selves to Miki, and she finally introduces herself "My name is Miki Misaki, I am a Space Colonist descendant. Are most of you Other World residents? All of you appear to bare an aura of goodwill, unlike Solar President Beckett." Kenneth nods in response, "Yes. Aang here is the Avatar of this world while we just found out that I'm the Avatar of the Other World."

"Are you serious?" asks Miki, surprised at this. Aang nods, "Yes, we've seen it happen. I'm sorry for the chaos occurring while I was frozen, Ms. Misaki."

"Avatar?" asks Jan, not getting it "you've mentioned that before. So, what's an Avatar? How's that different from humans?" then he exclaims in excitement "A new species of human-like animal?"

Vesta gawks at the wild man's childish persona and curiosity, "This guy's killing me!"

"This would seriously come close to be tantamount to getting exhausting," whispers Emma to the Other World members who remember the cartoon show. Min sighs as she whispers back, "Yeah, with Sozin's Comet coming in a matter of months."

Everyone is then tense up from a sudden feeling of alarm, forcing them to dodge an almost visible flying blade of wind rushing past them, causing an explosion upon impact on the leaf-covered ground. "I think there's one more Rinshi left and this one feels much stronger than the rest," shivers Aang, thankful to still be alive.

A cruel and screeching high-toned cackle is heard in the air, then the one cackling spoke with a masculine voice "Too bad! Although that was good for you to dodge my attack, otherwise it'd be boring if it ended with just one attack anyway. Isn't that right, Kenshi Miki Misaki?"

Everyone looks up on a high moss-covered precipice to see the Rinshi-like being unmasked revealing monstrous slanted eyes of gold and an almost golden-tinted copper scalp and minor red eye makeup. His attire is different from the others' darker attire; a red tunic that reaches his ankles with fuzzy shoulders, yellow cuffs, and a long ornate yellow flap in front, the same black belt with the triangular symbol pointing down, white silk pants with red ankle cuffs, black shoes, and black gloves. On his forehead is a silvery figure of a praying mantis. This is an advanced Rinshi called a RinRinshi, the name of this particular one is Makirika.

"I'd rather not deal with you, for now" responds Miki defiantly "I'm trying to protect the others from traitors like you."

Makirika jumps down from the precipice to face the Space Colonist woman.

Sokka finally finds words to say, "That guy looks different from the ones Miki and Kenneth blew up."

Noticing Sokka, Makirika clarifies to the young Water Tribe warrior, "I am a RinRinshi, an example of Rinshi that has reached his way to the top through strength of will and domination of his fellow Rinshi single-handedly to earn the right to speak, to be known again, and to show what his Beast Fist is. We also get to wear new attire to signify our rank."

"You beat up your own companions just to advance to the next level?" asks an appalled Katara incredulously, "even though you're walking corpses? Have you no heart?"

"That's how things run in the RinJu Hall on RinJu Mountain," wickedly grins Makirika "it would never matter to us if we live or die." Turning to Miki, he says to her "I shall take that case and then torture you!" then he feigns thinking poses, asking "or should I torture you and take the case from you? Or perhaps take one of those kids and torture them until you decide to surrender the case? Which do you prefer?"

Desperate yet willing to protect the case, along with the innocents nearby and herself, Miki boldly replies "No to all of the above!"

Jan is curious, "Huh?"

Makirika cries out happily, "THAT'S GREAT! I just love seeing strong women crushed and crying!" An evil purple aura rises from the evolved former Rinshi, with the image of a praying mantis briefly appearing within it.

Jan identifies animal symbolization of Makirika's style, "It's a praying mantis!"

"What're they praying for?" asks Katara, startled by the RinRinshi's display of power. Sokka whimpers out, "Weak prey lost in the forest?"

"My name is Makirika, master of the RinJu Mantis-Ken!" sneers the RinRinshi in introduction "It's your last chance to say your final prayers!"

Sokka looks ready to wet himself, "What are we going to do with that living human corpse who can throw explosive blades from his hands?" "And one who would look extremely graceful doing it?" adds Vesta, equally scared. Keith says, "I wish I knew; it's got me scared stiff… and it sucks!"

Miki struggles to her feet so she would confront the RinRinshi, the two engage in a fierce battle starting from the ground to jumping to and flipping in midair. As they land on the ground, ready to fight some more, she suddenly cringes while grabbing her left shoulder, revealing a bleeding cut.

"You must be getting rusty, Miki" smirks the Mantis-Ken master, noticing the wound he's given her. Then he charges at her wound with an energized hand chop, she blocks the attack with the metal case, knocking it from her grasp.

"Oh no!" gasps Miki in horror.

The metal case is now extremely dented and impact with the ground causes it to snap open, releasing an artifact at Jan's feet: three circular silver bracelets with ornate symbols and markings somewhat stuck to each other.

"What?" blinks Jan in curiosity, picking the bracelet up "A triple bracelet?"

Aang's eyes widen in shock, "The Kenma Bracelet!"

"Kenma?" asks Katara, still frightened yet confused.

"So _that__'__s_ what she was traveling so far to transport," nods Makirika, ready to strike before charging at Jan "Hand it over, brat!"

"Run away!" cries Miki, still too injured and battered to save Jan.

Makirika backhands Jan, sending him soaring away, dropping the Kenma Bracelet to the ground.

From the distance, Jan gets up to his hands and knees, unscathed, and then he makes claws with his digits and grits his teeth, unleashing a tiger's roar with a shockwave at Makirika's direction, pushing him back a little. The image of a tiger is seen briefly around Jan.

Miki braces herself against Jan's powerful roar, intriguing her as she lowers her arms.

"Whoa…" blinks Sokka in awe. Katara nods, "Yeah."

Jan gets to his feet, digs one hand into the ground and heaves out a large boulder from beneath it with the same hand. He stomps the ground three times and punches the boulder toward Makirika, making it hurdle in his direction.

Makirika smirks cockily, "I don't have time with a wild Earthbender who just happens to have a gift for JuKen." Then he hops over the boulder and calls out "Take this! **Hill ****Cutting ****Fist**!" Making air swipes with the blades of his hands, he launches more of the same almost visible flying blade of wind from before at the trees around Jan, cutting them down.

Jan gasps in surprise, the cut down trees tumble down, burying him.

Pleased with his success, Makirika picks up the Bracelet, "The Kenma Bracelet belongs to the RinJu Hall!"

Aang and Kenneth want to do something, but Katara and Keith are restraining them.

The two Avatars then stop struggling, asking in unison "What's this sudden surge of power?"

"Huh?" asks Makirika.

"Huh?" asks Miki.

"Huh?" ask their Other World companions.

"Huh?" ask the Water Tribe siblings.

The fallen trees suddenly fly in all directions, revealing Jan, with his body still unscathed but his expression stern, his eyes glowing in a brilliant white light, and his hair rising like he's about to go Super Saiyan. With straightforward and firm movements, he performs a few katas before unleashing a powerful torrent of earth towards Makirika, who suddenly dodges with a lot of effort.

"W-W-What the hell is this?" exclaims Makirika in disbelief of the situation he's now in.

Jan then takes a deep breath and exhales while jumping and performs a midair spinning kick thrust, unleashing a powerful jet of fire in the RinRinshi's direction that takes a fierce tiger shape.

Holding firmly to the Bracelet, Makirika retreats into the earth, sinking into it with ease.

"Did you see what the man just did?" blinks Violet in awe. Keith replies, "Which one?"

"The RinJuKen practitioner has gotten away, but he shall not the next time we meet," says the glowing Jan, but with what sounds like a multitude of people speaking boldly in perfect unison. Jan then returns to normal before slipping unconscious again.

Now knowing the situation has softened, Vesta groans out "And I thought things were going to be crazy with just _two_ Avatars."

Miki blinks in awe, "What is going on here?"

* * *

In a dark temple-like hall on the top of a multi-sectioned mountain with a very long length of stairs and a multitude of smaller temples on each lower section.

Sitting before the silver triangular symbol with three confronting each other within is a young-looking man with neck-length black hair, a stern expression on his face, piercing dark brown eyes, and clad in black leather armor-like outfit with golden like symbols under a thick black fur cloak with large black lion head emblems in front of his shoulders. He is Rio, but to the Fire Nation they know him mostly by his title of Beastmaster Rio.

In his meditation, he is almost reliving the night his entire family was killed around him as a child. His mother, his father, his elder brother and sister are all dead within that stormy night. In the darkness of that dark and stormy night, he saw an image of a mysterious monster roaring while he tightens his knuckles in a silent vow to get stronger.

He comes out of his meditation when he senses someone about to strike…

Sure enough, a sylphlike womanly silhouette ripples around in the background behind him. The mysterious figure's appearance then comes clear as she comes into color; a green and purple kunoichi-like individual with a strong chameleon motif. Her stealthy yet warped chameleon-like head's mouth opens wide, having her spear-like grey tongue shoot towards Rio…

Only for him to easily dodge to the side lightly, he grabs her tongue and uses it to flip her to the floor, he coldly says to her "Lacking… in both efficiency and force. Mele, such an attack will not slake my thirst."

After her tongue retracts and then she changes into a human form; revealing a beautiful woman with black hair in two spiral curled chameleon tail-like braids in a green and purple Chinese-themed dress with black leather straps, elbow-length green gloves, ring chains, green bands on her upper arms, black leather thigh-length high-heel boots, and a small blue sash on her left wrist. Mele, the mistress of the Chameleon Fist of RinJuken, is deeply in love with Rio.

"Oh, Master Rio!" coos a blushing Mele, "Someday, a hit of my love will slake it." She blushes with cute loving smile, "Your… great thirst."

Then she turns serious, "More importantly, one of the reasons I'm here is that Prince Zuko, General Iroh, and Master Kenzoku are here."

"Let them come to me," nods Rio, "And?"

"Makirika has the Kenma Bracelet and he's bringing it here to you," says Mele.

Rio stands casually to greet Makirika and the three Avatar seekers.

At the head of the incredible length of stairs, the scarred and banished prince of the Fire Nation, the chubby and lighthearted brother of the Fire Lord, and Other World retainer to the prince climb the last steps. They ignore the Rinshi performing katas around them while chanting out "Rin – Ju – Ken…"

Zuko frowns, "We've made it."

"Whoo!" gasps General Iroh, attempting to catch his breath "I don't think it would be too much trouble for them to do something for those who are not used to 15,000 stairs."

"It's just a little less than a mile in elevation from the foot of the mountain to here," shrugs Kenzoku.

Iroh lazily groans out, "Let's see you two say that when you are _my_ age."

Zuko eyes Makirika carrying a small platter with the Kenma Bracelet, he asks "What is that in that RinRinshi's hands?" "We shall find out, soon enough, my lord" says Kenzoku.

The three follow Makirika within the main hall to see the events taking place.

Zuko kneels to Rio in respect, "Beastmaster Rio." Kenzoku and Iroh follow the prince's procedure.

Rio nods to the three, "Prince Zuko, Lord Iroh, and Master Kenzoku. What's the meaning of your visitation?"

"We've run into the Avatar of our world," answers Zuko, "and Kenneth Blue II, but he also turns out to be the Other World's own Avatar. I wish to train for greater strength since I have found out they and their companions can wield GekiJuken."

"It shall be done," nods Rio.

"May we inquire to what that bracelet is, Beastmaster Rio?" asks Kenzoku.

"It's the Kenma Bracelet;" answers Rio, putting them on his left wrist "within each bracelet of the three that makes it as one is the soul of the three Kenma, or Fist Demon, of RinJuken Akugata; the souls of the greatest master warriors of the art and the very founders."

"At last…" smiles Mele, "at long last, Master Rio, it is the time of your part of this new era dawning on us all! The beginning of Master Rio's share of the world in the Astral Flame Alliance!"

Rio speaks to the Bracelet, "Ancient Kenmas, bestow your words upon me."

The Bracelet glows a brilliant golden radiance, which stuns all in the hall that sees it save for Rio.

"You, young lion cub that tries to awaken us, what do you seek?" asks a male spirit's voice.

Rio answers "Power… that's all."

"Then make the humans scream and suffer!" says a sultry female spirit's voice.

Another male spirit's voice finishes, "The despair and suffering of the weak becomes the strength of our RinJuken."

"The negative feelings… of the weak" repeats Rio, as thunder is heard outside.

Zuko doesn't hear the voices of the Kenma, he is only concentrating on his goal of catching his world's Avatar enough to not even bother listening to important bits of information.

Returning to his respective throne, Rio says "We've been shown the path!" as a black lion with a golden mane manifests in his Rinki.

* * *

Meanwhile, the traveling group was picked up by Miki's fellow Space Colonists on a separate aircraft. They take Jan and his panda with them.

The secretly hidden tower that houses the Space Colonists, a.k.a. Shura Kingdom, is mostly caked with centuries' worth of yellow clay and topped with green paint and careful sculpting, giving it the outward appearance of an abandoned Earth Kingdom temple. The Scratch Section's symbol is the triple claw mark.

It's currently been 4 days since the encounter with Makirika and they've been adapting each in their own fashion—

Vesta is glad to find the closest thing to modern clothing in this world coming from the Space Colonists, even though she's already gotten used to the threads of this world's outer civilizations. She still has her nose in her new spellbooks.

Being new to advanced technology from beyond the stars, Katara's open-mindedness has practical things piquing her interests on smaller things and occasionally asks one of Miki's fellow Space Colonists on these things. Whilst her scientific-minded brother is attacking every bit of technology like he's just turned into an instant nerd studying everything he can, studying every mechanical and electronic device he lays eye on.

Solomon and Daisuke are studying the technology, a lot more carefully than Sokka since they were more familiar with technology from both the Other World and in science fiction than he was, so they can understand the exact level of it all.

Keith and Max are looking around the area, while trying to ease the nerves of the Space Colonists, who are obviously scarred from their experience with the outside world's misunderstanding. Of course, he's taken a liking to the sports items in their manufacturing facilities. Ming is giving a better quality of sharing their pains and reaching a mutual understanding.

Aang, Violet, and Kenneth are doing their best at convincing that they're new friends to the Space Colonists, since they knew about the Space Colonists' shyness towards outsiders due to everything that's happened. They heard of some of the manufacturers' kids planning on supporting sports with science and heart.

Emma wants to make sure she's right about Jan being the Avatar of the Space Colonists' old home world after everything that's happened to it. She has gathered a thousand different toys together and samples of the four elements to test on Jan, while still keeping constant vigil on him.

After making a miraculous recovery in his sleep less than half a day three days ago, Jan wakes up from the bed he's laid on, he says "What a huge Zowa-Zowa…" then he notices his new surroundings "Huh? Where am I? What is this place? This place is where?"

"You're in the Hospital Ward of the Scratch Section of the Space Colony, Shura Kingdom, to make sure you recover excellently" says Emma "I'm going to perform two little tests on you, so there's no reason to fret." She displays the huge pile of toys beside her, "Pick four out of these 1,000 toys… just four."

Jan looks around the massive collection toys carefully and about 15 minutes later, he chooses his four toys without a single change of mind or second thought; a part-plush tiger toy that can fold and roll up like an armadillo and be played with like a small ball, a red bongo drum with clear sides that spark like fireworks inside at every beat, a plastic bird with wind-up propellers built within the wings that allow it to fly, and a blue turtle model water toy.

Jan takes these four toys with much joy, like a child at Christmas would. Emma nods at this, knowing after seeing similar reactions with Aang and Kenneth. They confirmed that they had similar auras to the original toy Avatar Relics.

She tested the elemental samples (a small rock, a candle, a dry leaf, and a pitcher of water) with Aang and Kenneth before, and they all reacted to them like they would with other Benders, signifying them as Avatars. Just like with the first two, Emma witnesses the rock moving from its side to standing up straight, the candle's flame getting bigger and brighter, the leaf dancing on a small wind from nowhere, and a small splatter turning into a perfectly round little puddle.

No doubt about it, she just found the Space Colonists' Avatar.

"Oh!" exclaims Jan, seeing the panda looking at him "Po!"

As she sees the panda and Jan hug each other like a loving human and dog or other big pet, she figures that Po is Jan's spirit familiar.

'_Of __course,_' smiles Emma with a light blush '_he __also __comes __with __a __very __nice __6-pack._'

* * *

Miki is discussing over a small communication device with another person—

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Shafu;" says Miki into the communicator "I can't believe that RinJu Hall found me, especially when the cloaking device on my craft malfunctioned. We've missed the special lunar eclipse that comes around every 5,000 years was our only chance to eternally seal the Kenma's Bracelet for good and block their increasing strength in the war outside."

"It couldn't be helped, so don't worry about it;" says a sage-like man's voice on the other end, "we cannot avoid battle or outside contact forever. It appears the time has come."

"Right" nods Miki.

The mysterious Shafu says to her "I have heard you picked up 3 outsiders native to this planet, one of which is said to be a 'human popsicle' or 'ice boy', and 9 Other World residents, including the illusionary Kenneth Blue II, along with someone that's either a 'tiger boy' or a 'wild animal'."

"I have," confirms Miki as she explains "it appears the tiger boy named Jan is possibly the Avatar of our ancestral planet, the Other World resident named Kenneth Blue II is actually the Other World Avatar, and the young-looking bald boy named Aang is the Avatar of this planet, who was locked in an iceberg for a hundred years until about a month ago. But Jan is mysterious: when trees crushed him, he didn't break any bones. It even took him hours when it would take a normal person a few weeks to recover from. Even for the physically peaked, there's usually a limit."

"Then that young man is?" asks Shafu on the communicator. Miki nods, "Yes, perhaps."

* * *

After spending time with Emma in the medical ward, Jan is exploring the weight-training room he's just entered. Emma is following him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. The others reunite with her to see how their friendly neighborhood tiger boy, as Sokka referred to him as, is doing.

He runs into a big window overlooking a huge gymnasium below, then after shaking the stars out he sees two suited combatants sparring. This excites Jan greatly, making him stay and observe.

One is clad in a blue bodysuit with blue boots with padding in front of the ankle and blue gloves. He also has a blue helmet that has black visor covering his eyes. The back of his outfit has a large blotch of black with round blue rings that symbolizes spots, like that on a leopard or jaguar, and the cat scratch symbol on the center-front of his chest.

The other is a girl covered in a yellow bodysuit with a short miniskirt, yellow boots with padding in front of the ankle, and yellow gloves. She also has a yellow helmet that has a black visor covering her eyes. The back of her outfit has several black spots along the back, like that of a cheetah, and the cat scratch symbol on the center-front of her chest.

Both sparring costumed combatants have black wristband gloves over their gloves. They have silver armoring outlined in orange on top of their arms and their knuckles, giving the knuckles the appearance of cat's paws.

Getting distance between them, the girl in yellow squeezes her right fist with her left hand, pressing buttons on top of the gadget, creating a crunching sound, her yellow-colored Geki aura maximizes as she performs a small yet simple and strong-looking kata, calling out "Geki Ju Cheetah-Ken!"

Coming up from her aura is a mechanical-looking yellow cheetah with blue eyes engulfed in the same Geki.

"Wow!" exclaims Jan, "A cheetah!"

The man in blue squeezes his right fist with his left hand too, pressing buttons on top of the gadget, creating a crunching sound, his blue-colored Geki aura maximizes as he performs an advanced yet elegant kata, calling out "Geki Ju Jaguar-Ken!"

Coming up from his aura is a mechanical-looking blue jaguar with red sunglasses engulfed in the same Geki.

"Ah!" exclaims Jan, "A jaguar!"

"WHOA!" exclaims most of the Other World audience, watching the two below spar "MECHA!"

Aang smiles "JuKen manifestations!" Everyone not familiar with Juken looks at Aang, who explains "Unlike the Bending arts, almost anyone can wield it and summon a manifestation of their inner animal, or GekiBeast, as a special power and fighting style."

Below as the two human combatants fight, so do their energy entities above them.

"Wow!" cheers Jan excitedly, pounding his hands against the glass "Both of them are cool!"

CRASH!

Jan's superhuman strength breaks the glass just from pounding on the glass sending him to fall into the gymnasium, surprising the two sparring GekiJuken practitioners, and landing between them, having to dispel the manifestations of their GekiBeasts.

Emma sighs "With that kind of strength, that's to be expected."

The two GekiJuken practitioners' suits dispel in bands of light, revealing their selves to the audience—

The girl in yellow is a lovely young woman in her early twenties and her long black hair in a ponytail. She is dressed in a yellow Chinese-style shirt, a short black skirt, and yellow shoes. Her warm chocolate eyes look at those close to her age as she asks her comrade, "Who are these people?"

The man in blue is a very handsome young man also in his early twenties with wavy yet smooth black hair. He is clad in a blue Chinese-style shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. His stern brown eyes arc with suspicion at the outsiders cautiously. He wonders out loud, "Someone suspicious? Outsiders perhaps?"

Getting up from the floor, a slightly disappointed Jan blinks "Huh? They're gone. What was that just now?"

Using Airbending, Aang slows his descent to the ground "Come on, everyone!"

Kenneth looks at Daisuke and Min, then they shrug "Oh, what the heck?" they follow suite with Aang, signaling everyone else to jump too. The three use Airbending to create cushions of air to make everyone land safely below.

The young man in blue, Retsu Fukami, jumps back, ready to strike if they attack him, he is clearly surprised of the abilities of the outsiders. Ran is amazed by their abilities, feeling the air currents indoors, she guesses out loud "Airbending?"

Sokka stumbles until he grabs a hold of his own thighs, maintaining his balance "Oh… I don't know when I'll ever get used to that."

"Airbending's supposed to be extinct for a hundred years, according to our scouts" says Retsu, "They must be Other World residents who may have it by chance."

Vesta looks at Retsu for one second, and then she glomps him in flash, catching him off balance and off guard. With hearts in her eyes, she asks him with a barrage of questions, as if looking for a date.

"Finally," groans Keith "someone hot enough to take Vesta's mind off of Dan."

Jan gets up and rips Retsu away from Vesta, asking him with his own questions "What was the Gou-Gou cheetah and that Mera-Mera jaguar?"

As the girl in yellow, Ran Uzaki, is trying to help her comrade, Retsu asks "What on earth is this person saying?"

Looking at both Ran and Retsu, Jan excitedly asks "What was that? You know, that thing a few moments ago? What?"

"It's JuKen" simply says a sagely man's voice.

"JuKen?" repeats a curious Jan.

Everyone turns to the owner of the voice, finding an anthropomorphic caracal cat with mostly golden-colored fur dressed in a dark red bodysuit, a blue vest over it, black boots, and a purple scarf wrapped with a paw print mark symbol at one end around his neck. He has a somewhat pudgy build, big fuzzy white eyebrows, whiskers, paws in place of regular humanoid hands, and a striped tail. He has a triangle and rings it once before hanging it on the side of his vest.

"Master Shafu!" say Ran and Retsu while clasping their hands together, showing their respect to the subject.

"CATMAN!" screams Sokka in shock. Keith and Max yelp at the sight of Shafu. Vesta snaps out of her lust-induced phase in surprise of Shafu.

"CAT!" exclaims Jan excitedly, rushing towards the anthropomorphic cat, crying out "cat" continuously.

Ran and Retsu are not as amused.

"How rude!" says Ran, "Master Shafu is our teacher and master, not a cat!"

Katara is equally amazed, she was surprised to see such as being before her, but is more interested in Shafu rather than scared, like Sokka. Violet blinks in awe, equally interested.

Kenneth and Aang also make their way to Shafu, mainly to slow Jan down and also examine Shafu as they're actually meeting him for real.

Aang shows his respect to Shafu with clasped hands, "It's an honor to meet you at last, Master Shafu! I'm Aang, the Avatar!"

Shafu opens his golden eyes, "Hmm…" looking at the three Avatars before him.

Miki comes into the gymnasium, saying "These Other World residents and Southern Water Tribe children are our friends and allies, Ran, Retsu."

Jan sticks his hand at Shafu's furry chin, scratching it "There!"

Shafu is then pleased by the action Jan is doing to him, he chuckles out "You have a nice technique!"

* * *

Later, in a new area inside, everyone is treated to Space Colonist ramen while introducing their selves to each other.

Vesta is enjoying hers, "This ramen is _so_ good! Tastes better than what I've tried back home, even better than the cup of instant stuff!"

Aang is curious about ramen, as he never had it before. Kenneth made sure Aang's meat-free, as the current incarnation of the Avatar of this world is a vegetarian by culture. The Southern Water Tribe siblings are also curious about it, Sokka is trying to get a hang of the chopsticks, never having held them before. Katara Waterbends her noodles carefully into her mouth, to get on her brother's nerves.

"Sure, they're innocent now," says Retsu, distrustful of the outsiders "but who knows when they'll turn on us?"

Everyone turns to Jan, who is curious about the ramen more than the native children, poking into his ramen and pulls back in surprise "Wow, it's hot!" "Don't rush, Jan!" scolds Min gently.

"He's like a child," frowns Ran, "More so than the youngest here!"

"Give him a break," says Keith "he was raised by animals in that forest, tigers and pandas mainly."

Katara says "We think that he was involved in an accident or incident concerning the Fire Nation when has was a child."

"At the very least…" says Retsu "we can say it was before he learned to use chopsticks or other eating implements. I'm sure of that." Emma says for Jan, "Whilst training to fight with powerful animals, he encountered very few humans and apparently learned to speak from them while sometimes saying made-up words to make up for not knowing many common words. So please expect him to say something weird."

"Oh!" exclaims Jan, getting everyone's attention "Hey! JuKen; what is this JuKen?"

Miki answers, "JuKen is a martial art where you fire up your Geki to obtain beast power."

"Geki?" asks Jan, tilting his head in confusion.

"It is the source of JuKen's power;" answers Miki, with a smile "the passionate energy that spreads when you sense your beast heart, the power of your inner beast from within your soul. That is called Geki, or 'Fierce Chi'."

Katara, listening to it word for word, feels entranced and somewhat inspired.

Sokka remembers his brief lesson about it with Suki back on Kyoshi Island and sighs.

Miki turns to Ran and Retsu, "Ran and Retsu here kenshi, or 'fist warriors' or martial artists, that are learning the 4,000-year-old GekiJuKen Beast Arts, the fist of justice." Turning everyone's attention to Shafu, she continues, "Master Shafu is a Kensei, or simply a 'Fist Saint', and our master of this art."

Drinking some green tea, Shafu nods "That's correct."

Ran speaks up, "We've hidden ourselves from this world in our Shura Kingdom, save for the Avatar, when this planet's natives started getting too interested in our power. But now this century-long war is forcing us all to come out of hiding. Miki here is our sub-commander under Master Shafu. Now we're just a front group to battle and end this war against the Astral Flame Alliance."

"'Astral Flame Alliance'?" asks Keith. Kenneth asks "Is that the force that combines the Fire Nation, the revived RinJuKen Hall, the awakened Gorma Tribe, and Solar President Beckett?"

"Yes, that's correct" nods Shafu.

Sokka sticks out his hand, "Welcome aboard; we're also going to fight. I was preparing myself to fight just the Fire Nation, but the last three demands that we all need more help than skill and brute force, Bending Arts even." Miki smiles and shakes his hand "Thank you, young warrior Sokka."

"Hmm…" ponders Jan "You said 'battle', right?" then he gets excited with a bright smile "What else are there among these Zowa-Zowa? Pandas? Cow-Hippos? Anteater-phants?" then he grabs Shafu "Or maybe cats?"

"It's not fun, Jan," says Solomon, sternly but calmly "they're seriously dangerous to every bystander here."

After Kenneth tears Jan from Shafu, the old catlike master says, "JuKen is split into two opposing schools. One of which is our fist of justice: GekiJuKen Beast Arts. The other is the JuKen of evil: RinJuKen Akugata. One of our four enemies, the members of the RinJu Hall, uses the villainous half."

"Schools?" asks Min, "as in they're willing to teach those Fire Nation youths this art to get even stronger and more dangerous than with Firebending alone?" Miki nods, "Exactly."

Daisuke says, "As an Other World resident, I'm aware that the Gorma Tribe used to be a military faction before getting too powerful from 8,000 years ago. They also wield a demonic energy called You Power and gained the ability to transform into monsters. Under their leader, the Gorma Emperor, are many other divisions. Also while the You Power the Gorma Tribe uses gives them great power, it also has damages their mental facilities, as the most powerful Gorma are almost completely insane as seen with the Gorma Emperor and those before him due to the Earth Shaking Jewel. Is that true?"

Shafu looks at the young Japanese boy and nods "Yes, and the Dai Tribe provide the certain powers of the heavenly stars above; Dai Power. Nowadays one never knows what Heavenly Star power is granted to any individual. Ran and Retsu don't even know theirs. But an Avatar is capable of wielding all the powers of the five main ones in a specific cycle: Fire, Illusion, Gravity, Time, and Wind."

"Wow…" exclaim the Other World teenagers.

"Is it true that inner self is what determines your initial to primary Beast Fist, making it completely unique to the single user alone even if someone possesses the same fist?" asks Emma, knowing she just got a few of the group to only scratch the surface of their respective JuKen.

"Yes," nods Master Shafu.

Ran says, "I've heard from Miki that not only the Avatar was found but also the Avatar of our ancestral planet." "She's right," nods Vesta.

"Impossible," says Retsu bitterly "the Avatar is the spirit of the planet in a mortal human body. Even if we had one, our planet was destroyed 10,000 years ago under mysterious circumstances."

"Under mysterious circumstances?" blinks Vesta in disbelief.

"Then _how_ is it possible that we've seen Jan here was able to wield Firebending and tap into a force that looks like the Avatar State?" asks Emma. Retsu superciliously says, "Maybe he's the Avatar of this world who got lucky to be reborn as an Earthbender."

Aang says, "No he's not; I am the Avatar of this world…" then he gets depressed "because I ran away from the Southern Air Temple 100 years ago and got sealed into an iceberg, I let the Air Nomads get killed by the Fire Nation. Now I'm the last Airbender of my world because I didn't want to accept my role as the Avatar and it cost me dearly. Since I wasn't there to stop the War, it eventually escalated to the point of this Rio reviving the RinJuken Akugata and the Gorma Tribe uniting their forces along with the Solar President's forces."

"You poor child…" sighs Ran, hugging Aang from behind comfortably.

"What about the first Other World residents that fell into our universe?" asks Retsu, "you had no involvement with them and still they exposed our still thriving civilizations to the world, leading to Solar President Beckett's arrival with the second coming of Other World residents. He formed the alliance of the Fire Nation with the Gorma Tribe and the RinJu Hall almost 8 years ago; their Astral Flame Alliance."

Annoyed with Retsu's resentment, Daisuke argues "Would you stop blaming us outsiders for all your problems? We're as much as victims as you are, as well as your fellow Space Colonists bringing Gorma and RinJuken out there. Besides, now there are _three_ Avatars to try to help us all."

"Three?" ask Retsu and Ran.

Kenneth points to Aang "Aang is this world's Avatar," then to himself "I'm the Other World Avatar," and then to Jan "and we've recently discovered that Jan is an Avatar and strongly believe he's your world's, regardless of its destruction."

Solomon says, "It's quite possible that your ancestors' survival instincts and undying hope has carried your planet's ghost of an Avatar with you to this Earth but he has always been among you without you realizing it."

Retsu is about to argue, but then he thinks about it. Shafu says, "I agree with that deduction; it makes perfect sense."

"A thought of concern occurs to me," speaks Kenneth "is it possible for you to detect strange phenomena or anomalies? If so, I'd like to know how many Other World residents I need to look after."

Miki nods, "Yes we can; each dimensional anomaly summoned up to three to ten people from the Other World plus a few extra equipment or beasts of their own sometimes. We've first detected the first anomalies that brought the first batch of Other World residents over 15 years ago, all over this globe started out with 40 anomalies."

Sokka says with wide eyes, "That's got to be 120 to 360 Other World residents." "400" corrects Emma.

Miki nods before continuing, "Then 7½ years after that, the number of increased to 1,600 anomalies."

"When we were kids that many disappearances occurred back home? That's gotta be a million unfortunate folk!" gasps Keith. Solomon corrects him, "More like ranging from 4,800 to 16,000."

Miki finishes, "The last set of anomalies count up to 640,000, which was just over a month ago."

"640,000?" gasps Katara. Vesta quickly calculates "That must be at from at least 1,920,000 to about 6,400,000 from the third set." Violet nods, "That's correct, Vesta."

Daisuke says, "That should make an equivalent total of 641,640 anomalies bringing here about 6,416,400 Other World residents to this planet alone during those 15 years; which should add to about a bit over 6 billion including the natives of this planets and the Space Colonist descendants."

* * *

Back at the RinJu Hall…

Rio is announcing to a legion of Rinshi, "Now is the time for us, the members of the RinJu Hall, to start our part to live and rule in the Astral Flame Alliance. Go! Make the foolish and weak humans suffer, scream, and feel despair… and use those negative feelings to fuel our strength!"

The undead legion and Mele kneel before their leader, "Yes."

On their way out, Zuko is reading a scroll on advanced RinJuKen skills with Kenzoku and Iroh following him.

* * *

Back in the Shura Kingdom tower…

People witness Shafu's ears twitching before he opens his eyes, "Hmm…"

The three Avatars react too, they turn toward the same direction Shafu turned to. Jan says "Zowa-Zowa! A real big Zowa-Zowa! What is this?"

Vesta feels a shivering sensation, "Okay, all of the sudden I'm also feeling the same dark aura from those RinJu zombie guys from earlier, but in massive numbers." Keith, Sol, and Violet say in unison "Me too."

"Oh," says Shafu, noting their reactions "you can sense it too?"

Miki asks the literally catlike master "Master Shafu, do you think it could be?" He nods, "The RinJu Hall is already on the move."

Sokka asks, "Weren't they already on the move like 15 years ago?" "No," answers Retsu "they were preparing for these past 15 years after uniting with the Fire Nation and the Gorma. Their part in the battle is finally starting." "Oh."

Katara asks her brother, with a smirk "You're not scared of a legion of undead fighters, are you?" Sokka nods quickly. With the smirk instantly vanishing, Katara gulps "Then we shouldn't take part in it."

"Hey," says Kenneth "If we can wield Bending Arts and Juken, so can you." "But I can't Waterbend, that's my sister!" argues Sokka. "The two arts are on totally different aspects, one of which those could be born with while the other can be learned through training and understanding of the beast within." Shafu nods, "Exactly."

"We're going!" call Retsu and Ran. Their master and teacher nods to them.

Shafu turns to the rest, "How about it, children? Do you want to learn JuKen with us and use it to not only end the War but to also better yourselves?"

"Huh?" exclaim Ran and Retsu in great confusion.

"Huh?" asks Jan in mild confusion.

Kenneth nods, "I do." The Other World companions agree as well.

Aang says "As much as I should learn to bend all four elements soon, I think learning these arts will allow me to be strong and confident enough to end this war."

Katara steps up to Shafu, "I'm with Aang on this one, Master Shafu."

Sokka shrugs, "Looks like I'm outvoted, besides as a warrior, I need to expand my repertoire."

"Where did Miki-san go?" asks Daisuke.

Hearing a faint mechanical humming coupled with a soft electrical humming from something nearby, Keith asks "What the heck is going on, Master Shafu?" Miki's voice answers the question through a speaker somewhere "The room you are in now is of one of the rooms of a mobile training facility, Scratch Training Flier 1824. We will follow you on your two bison and dragon and train you along the way."

Shafu opens a box to Jan, revealing a pair of black technological arm-guards similar to the ones Ran and Retsu are wearing but without the black leather gloves or armbands to place them on the wearer. He places them on Jan's arms, then bands of orange light protrude from the devices and wrap around his arms individually, becoming the missing glove and wristband material.

Fascinated, Jan asks "What are these gloves?"

"They are GekiChangers," answers Miki, coming back into the room "millennia ago, we have discovered a technology to maximize the power of one's own energy. These gloves can allow you to wield greater control over your chi, your mana, but most of all your Geki, and make it as great and large as possible. Taking them off once in a while, may provide you with the fruits of your hard work bore to you."

Katara asks, "Can you make any extra?"

"Wait a moment, Master, Miki," says Ran "some of these people may not know the ways of martial arts; making most of them beginners, especially Jan. Besides most of the Other World residents were innocents to start with."

Retsu backs up their argument, "We may know Jan was one of the descendants of our ancestral Space Colonists, but another problem also is that we don't know how and why Jan came there in the first place!"

"The first step of GekiJuKen, aside from finding your inner animal, is to have a heart of justice," says Shafu "For without a heart of justice, Geki cannot be created. Do you understand?"

"Heart of justice?" asks Jan, still confused "What is that?"

Daisuke sighs, "Having been raised by animals and having an interest in battles, Jan has no understanding of heart."

Kenneth looks inside himself, for years he always wanted to be a superhero-like figure but his insecurity, shyness, and loneliness got in the way, and his false bravado to make him strong didn't suit him at all. Now knowing he's the Other World Avatar, this is another one of his chances to dash it all away and become someone else and show it to all.

Kenneth turns to Miki, "Some of us here may want similar devices."

"Huh?" exclaim some of the Other World resident companions plus the two Gekirangers in confusion.

Kenneth elucidates, "The people of this planet, the Space Colonists' progeny, and our fellow Other World residents are suffering out there by being involved in this horrible war. Solar President Beckett and Fire Lord Ozai are the ultimate oppressors known to us all, and I will not stand by and watch it happen. Besides, I don't like people suffering."

Then like a lit match igniting the oil in a lamp, Kenneth's body radiates pure Geki. An eagle forms in a pure red aura.

"Wow!" smiles Jan, "An eagle!"

Retsu shakes his head in disbelief, "How did he do that?"

Emma whispers a small bit of info to the two Gekiranger, giving them a small bit of understanding about Other World residents, especially about Kenneth.

"The thought to succor the people in danger is absolutely convenient in my opinion," nods Solomon.

"Your friend, Emma, has told me about some of your unique qualities, Kenneth" smiles Miki, handing a box to the Other World Avatar "this one is for you."

Kenneth opens the box to reveal a crimson GekiChanger-like device with an avian motif instead of feline and four elemental symbols in their respective colors. Miki says, "We're going to analyze the unique Avatar Geki along the way with this experimental prototype of the Avatar Geki analysis cuff."

Kenneth places it on his right hand wrist, causing it to become a pair of GekiChangers on both forearms. He smiles "Sweet, I hope Jan's are similar because he may need it." "We've made sure of that," nods Miki with a sweet smile.

Jan says "Well… I don't really get it, but I'll do it!" He heads for the door with a confident smile, "Alright! Just you watch, Cat!"

BAM!

The door remained closed, causing Jan to crash into it "Huh? Why won't this open?"

Shafu presents another box, revealing a red version of the garb Ran and Retsu are wearing, "You may need proper clothing now; it is embarrassing for most of us to go off naked, or even mostly naked like you. Please put on these clothes and then you may go."

"What are we going to do with them?" asks Retsu in further disbelief.

* * *

In a nearby Earth Kingdom village, an advance squad of Rinshi attack, with Makirika leading this pack.

Everyone is suffering from this attack, letting out screams much to Makirika's joy.

He feels the screams and suffering of others palpitate his heart, "Good… these cries are filling my body with great power."

He performs a kata and calls out "**Ringi**: **Beast-Man ****Evil ****Body ****Change**!"

His arms and head then retract into his body sickeningly, causing his red-robed torso to swell before exploding and then revealing a green humanoid insect body with a mantis head decoration on his chest. Green arms armed with long silvery scythe-like pincer-like blades protrude from under the bulgy insect shoulders. Protruding from the neck hole is a new head; a green insectoid one crowned with pincer-like spikes, with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

Brandishing his new arm scythes, he calls out with a new bolder voice "**Mantis ****Rupturing ****Slash**!"

He jumps up and delivers a devastating cutting slash against a large building nearby.

More screams and suffering from the villagers are released. They already acknowledge this as not being _any_ of the Bending Arts at all.

The two Gekirangers, 8 Other World residents, two Water Tribe siblings, and three Avatars arrive on the scene. Jan is just finishing placing on his new red Chinese-style shirt, black pants with red stripes up the ankles, and red shoes. Surprisingly, they're wearing black and grey undershirts under their other shirts.

Seeing the Rinshi hop their way…

Ran says to Retsu, "Let's go."

Ran and Retsu hold their hands out, calling out in unison "**Seethe**! **Power ****of ****the ****Beast**!" they then bring their arms together before clasping one fist into their opposite hand and clamping down "**Beast ****On**!"

The two martial artists then place their arms into a windmill motion before rearing back for a punch and then thrusting their hands forward. One could actually feel the ki that they are putting into whatever technique they were using.

Their respective mechanical manifestations of their inner beasts appear and roar out before transforming into the suits they were wearing in the gym back in the tower.

Sokka exclaims in awe, "Now that's just awesome!" Keith nods, "Totally, dude!"

They each then perform a form a pre-fight kata—

"With daily purification polishing the heart," says Ran "Honest Heart! GekiYellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower," says Retsu "Fantastic Technique! GekiBlue!"

Their allies looking on them are even more impressed.

Katara can tell that from their pre-battle intro that Ran puts all her heart into everything she does and Retsu knows a lot of techniques just by looking at them.

The two engage the Rinshi in battle, fighting them to send them back to their eternal sleep.

The Rinshi pull out double-ended spears and fight more fiercely.

Ran, or GekiYellow now, still putting her heart into her battle against them, she fights even more fiercely as she puts them down.

GekiYellow performs another kata with her GekiChanger, "GekiJu Cheetah-Ken! Geki Technique: **Blink-Blink ****Bullet**!" A Geki manifestation of the yellow mechanical cheetah, or Geki Cheetah, appears before her and attacks several of the Rinshi at incredibly high speed.

Retsu, now GekiBlue, is evading each attack carefully and at the same time with magnificent grace, he fights even more fiercely as he attacks the Rinshi.

GekiBlue performs another kata with his GekiChanger, "GekiJu Jaguar-Ken! Geki Technique: **Spin-Spin ****Bullet**!" A Geki manifestation of the blue mechanical jaguar, or Geki Jaguar, appears before him and fantastically somersaults into several of the Rinshi.

Each Rinshi they've defeated petrify and explode into violent purple-bluish flames.

Retsu says with a smile under his helmet, "I made it."

Everyone is amazed by the feats the two are performing.

Jan gets excited, "Okay! I'm going too!"

He performs the same movements as the other two…

But nothing is happening.

"Huh?" goes a confused Jan, not getting why he's still not transforming like Ran or Retsu.

"What not go 'Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed?'" asks Sokka. Katara groans, "'Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed'? That's the stupidest transformation phrase I have ever heard!" "I was only trying to help him" shrugs Sokka.

"STOP HELPING HIM!" shout Ran and Retsu.

"Sorry," meekly replies Sokka. Momo chitters as he flies into Sokka's shirt.

Seeing explosions at a nearby building and people running from it, Jan blinks in confusion "What the?"

Jan runs to the source of the explosions, with Kenneth and Aang in tow following him.

Jan sees a little girl crying before two unconscious people, not understanding he asks her "Hey! What are you doing? This place is dangerous!"

Arriving at the scene, Kenneth frowns at Jan "You big idiot! Her mom and dad are badly hurt and she is sad and afraid that they may be dying!"

Understanding what Kenneth said, Jan is starting to feel something he never felt before, but he's not sure what to call it, how to place it, or what it's called.

Aang arrives at the scene as well, he starts seeing visions of what it would've been a century ago when he ran away from home and evading his duty as this world's Avatar. He then sees horrible visions involving GekiJuKen in the distant past, seeing a lot more unhappy people.

Falling to his knees, Aang starts crying as well.

Seeing tears coming from their eyes, Jan is feeling even worse inside "Stop crying, please. It's making me cry too."

Kenneth feels his face, noticing his tears for the child's pain, he turns and says to her "Wait there, little one! We're coming to help!"

The transformed Makirika arrives on the scene. "I found me a little girl!" he laughs out, ready to terrorize the little girl even more.

The non-GekiRangers arrive and shriek in shock and horror in sight of the mantis-like creature, Emma doesn't since she's got a strong will enough to not let herself be conquered by fear and she saw Makirika's Beast-Man before on the internet back home.

Turning to them, he says "Oh, the lot of you again." Then turning to Sokka directly, "Thank you, paranoid one, for that extra helping scream back in the forest."

Sokka's eyes widen in greater horror, "You were that Rinshi in red with mantis powers?"

"Correct!" cackles Makirika.

"What happened to him?" asks Keith.

Makirika answers with an evil cackle, "When a practitioner of RinJuKen, like us RinRinshi, collects enough feeling of the negative feelings of the weak suffering around them, we turn into strength and get the power to transform into Beast-Men!"

Katara's eyes widen in horror, "The entire world is _full_ of people suffering from the War! These guys are just adding more to it just to get stronger!"

"Precisely!" cackles Makirika.

"You're going to terrorize that little girl even more?" yells Jan.

"Yes!" cackles Makirika, "As I said before, the sadness and suffering of the weak make us stronger; the way of RinJuKen!" He then backhands the entire group, sending them reeling back.

Sokka cries out, "I'm just a burden to everyone, I was looking forward to just the Fire Nation… but these guys feed off our pain." "What happened to the 'show no fear' attitude?" asks Min. "Only a fool would not be afraid of anything," says Solomon "and it looks like our Southern Water Tribe buffoon is even less of an idiot than before."

The RinJu Beast-Man places one of his blades under the frightened girl's chin, crying out in ecstasy "Oh… this is really great! This feels _good_! Power is filling my body!" Then lifting her by the front of her tunic with one of his scythe-arms, he says cruelly "I bet the final scream coming from you will be the sweetest and greatest of all!"

The pupils in everyone's widened eyes contract further in horror at the news that the monster is going to kill the girl for the final scream!

Jan finally understands concern by feeling in his heart, he snarls at Makirika.

Aang frowns deeply; he won't let the child die like the other Air Nomads.

Kenneth takes a deep breath as…

All three Avatars roar at Makirika, each with an image of a roaring animal superimposed over them: Jan's is a tiger, Kenneth's is an American bald eagle, and Aang's is a Lemur-Bat.

Sokka's fears suddenly get knocked aside by surprise at their three friends, as do the others.

Makirika looks at the three in curiosity.

Jan, with his heart suddenly palpitating loudly like a hammer, presses his fingers over his knuckles, causing his knuckles to glow red for a second, and roars again while saying "ENOUGH!"

GekiYellow and GekiBlue's attention shifts to the three Avatars.

"That thumping," gasps GekiYellow in awe "it's the heart of a person awakening to GekiJuKen for the first time!"

"Impossible!" says GekiBlue in disbelief "How is it that those three are able to start awakening their inner animals fully so fast?"

Jan snarls "You're Zowa-Zowa! Your Zowa-Zowa makes me Kichi-Kichi! Unforgiveable!"

"Agreed," frowns Kenneth like an eagle "Your evil also makes me angry too!"

"As Avatars, we will _never_ forgive anyone who prey on those who can't defend themselves!" yells Aang.

Thrusting out his fist, an image of Jan's inner spiritual tiger charges out transforming into a huge red mechanical tiger. The tiger then envelopes Jan, becoming a Gekiranger battle-suit of his own colored red with black stripes on his back.

Aang follows Jan's feeling as a spiritual Lemur-Bat turning robotic flies from his fist and enlarges until it merges with his small body, becoming solid armor; Aang is now clad in a white bodysuit with silky wing-like double cape and durable yet flexible tan chest plate and cuffs on his forearms and shins. Over his head is a white helmet with ear-like fins and an emerald visor over his eyes. Markings symbolizing his Airbending tattoos of his unarmored self are apparent in an ornate show of black, yellow, orange, and blue with symbols within each line and arrow. His staff has disappeared into his left wrist, becoming a brown bracelet.

Kenneth's aura eagle turns into a red robotic one before embracing him and turning him into an armored form; he's now clad in a red bodysuit. Around his waist is a metallic belt with four elemental symbols on the buckle: two of which are currently colored black. He now has avian/feathery metal cuffs on his arms and similar shin guards on his lower legs but coupled with talon-like tips on his boots. Around his waist are four defensive yet flexible armor plates. His torso armor consists of a crimson chest plate with an eagle emblazoned in front and folded-down wings in back, plus wing-like shoulder-guards over his shoulders. His crimson helmet has a fierce-looking sapphire blue visor over his eyes, an eagle figure decorating the top and front of his forehead, tail feather-like rear guard in the rear, and plus a pair of angelic wings spread out the sides.

"Kenneth and Aang transformed from their own Geki!" gasps Violet. Katara gapes in awe and nods.

Makirika's eyes bulge out in surprise, "Huh?"

The three charge at Makirika in a roar with pure Geki blazing from their armored bodies.

When three fists connect with Makirika, he loses his hold on the little girl and is shot away from the Avatars like a cannon. The armored Aang catches a little girl, "I've got you!"

"My mommy, my daddy!" cries the child.

Kenneth looks over the two injured adults, knowing they're still alive, then he thrusts his hand in the air drawing all the fire caused by the explosions and absorbing it through Firebending before channeling healing chi over the two.

The two regain consciousness and embrace their daughter, Aang tells them "Get out of here, we'll take care of this!" The small family does so.

GekiYellow arrives, saying "Did you see that? Such powerful Geki!" "It shouldn't be possible," says GekiBlue arriving "Those two even transformed without real GekiChangers, plus the Eagle Avatar healed that girl's parents with a single flow of chi."

Makirika gets up from a pile of debris, frustrated with the three who punted him away "Why you! They're going to have to make special condolences for you three, because I'm going to make each of you grotesque! Especially the tiger boy!"

"Go get him, Jan!" says Kenneth. Jan, or now when transformed GekiRed, nods, "Alright!"

GekiRed charges in at Makirika, they pound away at each other, but Jan is getting it much easier since he's got the tougher body and the strongest strikes, as well as some great flexibility when evading each strike and bouncing back with a counterstrike when being flung away.

* * *

In an orb-shaped floating palace, three people are sensing something but shrug it off.

* * *

Back in the Fire Lord's palace, wreathed behind the flames before his throne, Fire Lord Ozai even senses the Avatars' power, "What is going on?"

* * *

Back with Zuko, Iroh, and Kenzoku, who are heading back to the ship…

Kenzoku senses something in the air, "What the?"

Zuko asks, "What is it, Kenzoku?"

Iroh is currently returning to his tea with a stick game, but some slip from his hand forming a claw-shaped symbol on the table before him, right above three different tiles with three different elemental symbols. He places a hand under his chin in wonder.

* * *

At the RinJu Hall, Rio also senses something from afar…

"Overwhelming power and flexibility," says Rio stoically "this is… the tiger. GekiJu Tiger-Ken? It can't be."

* * *

Back with the Space Avatar, GekiRed—

Letting the words coming into his head, GekiRed, wreathed in red Geki, says to Makirika "You Zowa-Zowa bastard! Fly away! GekiJu Tiger-Ken, Geki Waza: **Gun-Gun ****Bullet**!"

GekiRed sends a punch that then manifests a powerful Geki projection of his new GekiTiger coming at Makirika and fiercely attacking him with great strength before tossing him away with its jaws.

Everyone gathers around the armored three in surprise, amazement, and even excitement—

Keith pats the armored side of Kenneth, "You're looking great, dude!" "If I saw this back home for real but didn't know your identity under that helmet, I might've fallen for you more than Dan" shrugs Vesta. Min shoves the girl with dyed hair aside, "Get in line, little girl."

"I guess nice guys do get girls too," shrugs Kenneth.

"You look great in that chi armor, Aang!" smiles Katara. Aang rubs the back of his helmeted head, clearly blushing under it, "Gee, thanks."

"Amazing…" exclaims GekiRed, in awe of his new power "It's truly amazing!" then he cheers out "GekiJuKen is Waki-Waki! It is really Waki-Waki!" GekiYellow and GekiBlue are confused, "Huh?"

Before anyone could explain a thing what Jan meant, a raging Makirika crawls out of the debris roaring at them "For the greatest insult, you deserve the greatest rage as for punishment! **Ringi**: **Evil ****Body ****Heavenly ****Change**!"

"Evil Body Heavenly Change?" asks the three Gekirangers and the Water Tribe siblings in confusion.

"Run!" exclaims the armored Aang, recognizing it. Daisuke follows, "Right behind you!"

Everyone remaining in the area turns and then sees the big bug man expand into a _gigantic _bug man before them.

GekiRed points in confusion, "Why did the praying mantis guy become Deka-Deka?"

Figuring what he meant, Sokka replies "I don't know, but I'm following Aang out of here!" "Wait for me, Sokka!" cries Katara.

"What was that he just did?" exclaims GekiBlue, shocked at the latest turn of events "Is that also a RinJuKen technique?"

"What can we do to fight something that big?" shouts Keith. Both Momo and Mimi then cling to Po as they run away.

Chasing only the humans, Makirika yells out "You brats have no more need for prayers!" as he stabs the ground, sending shockwaves into it and sending them flying from them.

At what would seem like the final blow, a familiar paw catches it before it could move.

All eyes shift to find a gigantic Shafu, holding Makirika back calmly.

"Master Shafu?" gasps GekiYellow and GekiBlue.

"Master Shafu?" gasps the others with them.

"Cat also got Deka-Deka?" asks Jan in amazement.

"It seems I finally made my move," smiles Shafu, "now if only I were young."

"Amazing!" cheers Jan, "Alright, Cat! You're amazing, Cat!" then he becomes doubtful "But… will Cat be okay?" "I think we should have more faith in Master Shafu," smirks Emma.

Makirika looks at Shafu with great hatred, "GekiJuKen Kensei Shafu of Felis-Ken! I am pleased to have the legendary master as my opponent! Killing you will place a rather nice feather in my cap!"

"You lack respect for your elders," says Shafu, gently.

Pulling one of his scythe-arms away from the literally catlike master's paws, Makirika swings it to end the old master's life, only for Shafu to dodge with great serenity. Makirika tries it again, only to have his target avoid even the slightest damage again. The Mantis-Ken user loses his temper and attacks rapidly, only for Shafu to continue to dodge every blow continuously still.

Aang smiles behind his helmet, "Look at Master Shafu go!"

"But," says Sokka "all he's doing is dodging."

Keith shakes his head, "The big scary giant cat is a true kung fu master!"

Solomon corrects him "GekiJuKen, not kung fu."

Finally, Shafu attacks—

With one punch from one of his paws to the Mantis-Ken user's solar plexus, Shafu knocks the wind out of Makirika. With another to his left temple, he leaves the big bug man dazed. Then with one final punch to the mantis-man's chest, Master Shafu sends the RinJuKen user flying off into the distance.

An old woman from this village, who was watching everything, gasps "JuKen, the art of the fist of the beast!"

"That…" speaks Sokka in jumpy awe "was really… mysterious."

"That…" says Katara with eagerness and enthusiasm "was totally spectacular!"

Shafu then shrinks down to normal size for their convenience. Everyone, while changing out of his or her battle transformations, surround him.

"Thank you for saving us, Master Shafu!" smiles Ran, showing respect for her master.

"What was that that made you a giant, Master Cat?" asks Sokka. Retsu nods, shoving him aside to show more respect "Yes, Master Shafu, what was it?"

"The Twice-Twice Clone Fist," answers Shafu "the GekiJuKen technique that allows its user to raise and project his or her Geki in a gigantic and solid form, like mine is sort of a giant cat."

"If we could wield that," says Sokka "we'll easily win the war!" "There's still the _other_ Rinshi of RinJuKen to think about, Sokka" retorts Katara, reminding her brother "What good would the technique be if _all_ the those Beast-Men know the Evil Body Heavenly Change? So the easy victory would be moot! Not to mention we don't know what would be required for such a powerful technique!"

"Which is why very many of you here before me are not able to perform the technique, at least for right now" says Shafu.

Retsu was about to ask to be taught the special Geki technique, but Shafu already gave that answer before he could even ask.

—

In a forest nearby…

Makirika crashes into the forest floor, reverting to his RinRinshi form.

He hisses in anguish, "Damn those Avatars and those GekiJuKen users!"

"What's this about 'Avatars'?" asking a familiar woman's voice from somewhere "And as in there's more than just the one?"

Makirika looks up and finds a silver prehensile rod wrapping around his neck, he chokes as he sees the Beast-Woman form of Mele appear and the rod holding him is her tongue.

He coughs out "It's true! I've seen the wild man from back in the forest glow like an Avatar was said to and bend two elements: earth and fire; he even mastered JuKen quicker than most people. Plus the short redhead whom I presume is Kenneth Blue is the Other World Avatar and then he and the original Avatar transform perfectly in armor formed from their own Geki!"

Mele thinks about it, "I've heard rumors about Kenneth Blue II being the Other World Avatar. Was one of the three Avatars small like a child?" "Yes," nods Makirika insistently "and in fact, he _is_ a child, but I don't know how, but one thing's for sure… aside from GekiJuKen today, that little Avatar seems to know only Airbending."

"Regardless," frowns Mele, "it's unsightly for you, Makirika… the consequence for your defeat should be death!"

"NO, WAIT! PLEASE!" shrieks Makirika desperately.

Releasing him and retracting her tongue, Mele frowns "Make it quick."

"I haven't lost yet…" groans out Makirika "I swear I shall return with Master Shafu's head, plus present the Avatars to the Prince of the Fire Nation as a present."

"From the report from the young master Kenzoku," frowns Mele "the Other World Avatar possesses physical abilities above what anyone on this planet would consider the peak despite his diminutive size. As for proof, look at just one of those bruises, minus the three you've received from Shafu."

Makirika feels the area where eagle armored Kenneth punched him as well as the one from Jan as GekiRed, feeling that they still hurt even to his undead body, he gasps "Those two are even stronger in those armored form than they would be without it?"

"Also," continues Mele "an Avatar is the spirit of the planet they represent in flesh. Have you forgotten that our ancestral planet was destroyed for some reason? Perhaps their wills to survive dragged the spirit of their planet with them, plus a few of the original fragments on board. They are practically holy children: not very safe to fight with if they strike hard enough, whether with or without JuKen or bending. Then there's also Master Shafu, he's a legendary Kensei and he completely subdued you when you fought. So, how can you win?"

He points at a gigantic rocky dam, "That dam… it part of a plan I'm cooking up right now."

Mele resumes her chameleon-like battle form and licks him with her long tongue, "I can taste your conviction. Very well, I shall give you one more chance."

* * *

In a new Scratch craft, currently stationing near the village and with a new cloaking device plus an internal space suppression unit…

"MASTER SHAFU!" yells Miki, "What were you doing?"

Shafu folds his ears down in response to her yelling.

She scolds him, "Have you forgotten about your Vow of No Killing? Your fate is no longer to fight!"

"I was protecting my students and the others," calmly says Shafu "besides, if I fight without killing the person in question, it doesn't count as breaking my vow."

Ran says, "Leave the fighting of the RinJuKen users to us! If anything happened to you, Master Shafu, we'd be in trouble!"

"Wait a minute!" shouts Sokka "You're telling us… that that mantis guy is still alive, and may come back for a rematch?" "As well as…" gulps Katara "planning on endangering this village _again_?"

Solomon speaks "Forgive me for interrupting, but it would seem that the leaders of the Space Colonist descendants are in accord with us that our battles with the Astral Flame Alliance are one and the same now. You must cease all denials of alliance of our three factions concerning the matters and accept the agreement of our confederation."

Ran and Katara ask in unison, "Huh? What did he say?"

"He is pointing out that we all share a common foe and asking us to join forces," elaborates Retsu.

Then Retsu says, "But… there's still Rio to think about."

"Rio?" asks Jan, completely curious of the subject in question.

Miki elucidates, "Rio is the head of the RinJu Hall."

* * *

Meanwhile at the RinJu Hall, Rio stands in the main courtyard and calls out "**Rinzai**! Come back from the infernal pits of the Spirit World, dead of the RinJu Hall; Rinshi!"

At that, a wave of Rinki flows upon the main courtyard and revive some Rinshi that have fallen some time ago.

"Now," commands Rio "go out into the world and fill your hunger and thirst, in order to become stronger! Much stronger!"

* * *

Back at the mobile training base…

Miki continues elucidating, "Rio uses secret arts of RinJuKen to revive RinJuKen warriors who died in battle and makes them his servants. Over seven years ago, Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation and Solar President Beckett quickly makes allies with him for his ferocious power, his incredible prowess in Firebending, and his mastery in the RinJuKen Akugata. He even gave him the title of Beastmaster."

Emma says to Jan, "Fire Lord Ozai is the current ruler of the Fire Nation and Solar President Beckett, we know so far that he's the true villain from our universe to this place. From what I could figure, Beckett is a very intelligent and cunning individual if he could make allies with monsters like Ozai or Gorma."

"Our Other World friends here are right," says Miki "now that we are aware of our three Avatars, they must master all four elements in the Bending Arts, use of GekiJuKen will assist in performing more quickly, as well as Dai qi star power arts, etc. We should move into motion on going with them and try to start a revolution in saving all three people and continue protecting them."

"Even still," says Retsu, turning to Shafu "I still need to learn the Twice-Twice Clone Fist, so I can fight giants whenever the time comes. I can already control my GekiBeast freely, but with it I can make it into a more flexible and battle-worthy humanoid form."

"Humanoid?" ask the Water Tribe siblings. Sol simply answers "An adjective meaning 'having the appearance or characteristics resembling that of a human'." "Oh!"

"Please teach me that technique, Master Shafu!" begs Retsu politely.

Taking a sip of green tea, Shafu says "I've already said that it's too soon for all of you to learn, especially you, Ran, and Jan."

"Them too?" asks Retsu incredulously.

Jan asks, "What exactly do you mean, Cat?"

"Outsiders are still outsiders, and Jan here is one!" argues Retsu "So it should be out of the question! Ran has a lot of heart, but I'm confident to master any Geki Waza, no matter how difficult it is!"

Sokka confronts the older, taller, smarter, better-looking GekiJuKen user "Hey! Don't give us that! I've had my butt handed to me when I took an unnecessary dislike to our Other World friends without knowing who they really were because both sides were afraid!"

Katara backs up her brother, but with a more reasonable and gentler approach "You see, in a sense you two are just like us when our journey started, and none of us knew anything about the Gorma Tribe or JuKen or the Dragonballs, and yet we're still braving it all so we could save the world with the Avatar."

"Dragonballs?" asks Jan to Katara, "What are those? And what did he mean by 'out of the question'?"

With Katara's attention taken away, Ran confronts Retsu "What do mean by that earlier statement? What's wrong with having heart?" "Having heart is not enough to defeat an enemy!" argues Retsu.

"AW… SHUT UP!" shouts Emma, earning total silence from everyone.

Shocked, Sokka points at Retsu and says to Emma "He started it."

Emma takes a deep breath and says "One cannot have one aspect alone."

Then she explains "Jan was raised by powerful animals most of his life in that forest but he has just learnt the basics of 'spirit', or 'heart' as it were, without prior knowledge and yet he enough mind, or 'technique', to survive and learn of the natural world while at the same time he has developed a powerful and virtually unbreakable body.

"From what I've observes with you two; Retsu, you have been focusing on your dexterity to make half of your techniques very flamboyant, smart, and fantastic for most of your life whilst training, but that has left you with being the weakest in brawn and durability.

"And Ran's heartfelt honesty and dedication to her art has given her impeccable willpower, spirit, and compassion, as well as good strong build in physical prowess in durability, strength, and speed. But dedication can go so far as to forget that she didn't exactly learn many techniques."

After a moment of silence, Daisuke says "Thank you, Emma-neesan, for summing that up."

"Look," says Emma "the point is that what Master Shafu _may_ be saying is that none of you here have a perfect combination of Heart, Technique, and Body alone by yourselves individually."

Shafu nods, "Correct, Emma."

The other members of the squad look at their selves and think about their own weakest, moderate, and strongest aspects of themselves out loud in realization—

Vesta says, "I've attacked homework all my life with both brains and guts, but I never really excelled in any sports because I wasn't interested. I even shut everyone else out because of a pursuit for just one boy."

Daisuke admits "I never understood that there were others like me out there who felt hardships and loneliness like I did until I've met Aniki— Kenneth; he showed me heart and opened it as well as help me further excel in mind. While I am a child with good enough agility and speed, I'm still lacking in durability and strength, as well as more experience."

Kenneth sighs, "I've still been horrible with written tests and written homework assignments, so mind, or 'technique', wasn't my strongest point. I was afraid of hurting people around me spiritually and physically because of my inhuman physical qualities so I let up a lot and endure criticism and endless teasing from the public with a false public persona. It still didn't get me down from giving up from helping people, even if it was in secret."

Keith looks at Kenneth, "Me too; brawn, grit, and speed always were my strongest points while I stunk at brainwork and written exams, but that still didn't stop me from caring for others weaker than I. Sure I picked on the weakest every now and then, but I was hoping to encourage them to be stronger. Plus I never make fun of girls that harshly. So 'heart' could be my midpoint."

Solomon states "I have studied particularly all my life, making mind and technique my strongest points. I never refused a single exam but I still have a strong amount of body due to an occasional exercise. While I too have compassion admittedly, I calculate my spirit, or 'heart', approximately my weakest aspect."

"I think they understand," says Shafu "you can think to yourselves on your respective strengths and weaknesses of yourselves, while at the same time you teach Ran and Retsu how to bend their elements as they teach you JuKen, in order to learn the Twice-Twice Clone Fist."

"Okay!" say Ran and Retsu in unison. Then realization hits them just as fast, "Huh?"

"Alright!" shouts Jan in excitement.

Sokka says "I think I'll wait my part in this offer out until further notice."

"But," sputters Retsu "how are they related? We don't even bend any element like they can!"

Shafu simply says, "Till you climb the mountain, till you cross the sea, you won't understand. That's it!" then continues drinking his tea.

—

Outside, near a river, Emma sets up a few certain items to see what possible elements Ran and Retsu could bend while they entertain the others back in the mobile dojo craft.

—

Back with Mele and Makirika in the nearby forest…

Mele spreads out her arms and opens her mouth wide "**Ringi**: **Infinite ****Violent ****Wave**." Her tongue shoots at Makirika's body in several pressure points, while at the same time hurting him a little. This technique brings the RinRinshi to his knees. She then explains to him "My Infinite Violent Wave RinJu Chameleon-Ken acupuncture technique gives power to your blood and cells. Although, you will burn yourself like the flame of a candle."

The mantis RinRinshi roars out "It's still what I wanted! **Ringi**: **Beast-Man ****Evil ****Body ****Change**!" then he bursts back into his Beast-Man form, ready to cause terror again.

—

Back in the craft, Ran is teaching Jan her special 'one-two' punches.

The object they're training with is an orange drum-shaped robot with a dome-shaped head with boxy cat ears and a green screen face. It also has flexible black arms and legs and a pair of round orange punching pads for hands.

Sokka looks on to the orange humanoid device and asks Ran "What is this? A Space Colony training dummy?"

Ran introduces the droid, "This is a robot; a moving machine made to imitate the movement and other functions a human would do. They can come in many classes or types, such as this training robot. It is called Robo Tough. With this, you can get familiar with JuKen arts and their techniques."

Miki smiles, "We can also update it so you'll be familiar with bending movements so you'll be able to counter them."

"Cool," smirks Sokka "as soon as you're done, I'd like a go training with Robo Tough."

Ran nods to Sokka and then turns to Jan, "Continue this process 1000 times per day."

Katara blinks in disbelief, "1000 per day? You must have incredible endurance to perform that many punches!"

"One thousand?" asks Jan, then he tries counting with his fingers "Ten times ten?"

"Ten times ten times ten," correct Ran and Sokka in unison.

"Through daily training," says Ran "your heart will become stronger."

Shaking his head, Kenneth says, "I don't think Jan's quite ready to learn any higher levels of the aspect of heart yet. Sure, now he realizes his responsibility to preserving your balance, but I don't think he's ready for mastering those aspects yet."

Jan gapes in disbelief, "No way! Kenneth's right; it's boring! Plus I may not get tired physically if I continue to do this, but I'll get tired mentally and go mad through hungry."

"Not to mention Makirika is going to come back sooner by then," says Vesta "what are you trying to do? Distract him so you could take on the guy? Who knows if he could pull off an Earthbending move or some other bending technique on you two?"

Retsu spots a pair of red-and-black nunchuks that have tiger heads holding a special wire in their mouths to join the clubs together and picks them up.

"I wanna play with the toys Emma provided me today!" whines Jan. Then he sees the nunchuks in Retsu's hand and asks with interest "WOW! What is that?"

"What? This?" asks Retsu, "This is just GekiNunchuks."

"Waki-Waki!" smiles Jan "I'm Waki-Waki! I want to do that too!"

Whirling them skillfully, Retsu calmly retorts to Jan "These aren't normal nunchuks. It is impossible to use for someone with no sense."

"Jan!" says from the distance Ran "A beginner should start with the basics!"

Grabbing the other club end of the GekiNunchuks, Kenneth says to the taller guy "Just let him have it, you silly smart aleck." Then he pulls on it, having Retsu come flying in the same direction abruptly "WHOA!" Then he whirls them perfectly around himself like he was Bruce Lee. Jan is impressed by the technique.

Sokka calmly steps out of the way of a flying Retsu, used to Kenneth's less than Herculean strength, while Ran sees this and jumps out of the way in a shriek in surprise of the sight of it.

Retsu crash-lands into Robo Tough, with his hand on the screen, accidentally setting it from a beginner level setting to _expert_ level.

"You never said you were _that_ strong!" gasps Retsu, shaking from the throw. Then seeing the level setting on Robo Tough set to expert level, Retsu says "Oh no…"

The JuKen training robot attacks Retsu with its punching pad fists relentlessly.

Sokka with total confusion and light amusement asks "Uh, does the robot hate Retsu or is he fighting him because he was in the way?"

Daisuke leaps to the head of Robo Tough and touches the screen on its head, switching it into a different setting—

"Meow!" mews Robo Tough electronically, now gently pawing at Retsu.

Aang stifles the urge to laugh, "It's mind turned into a cat's!" "It's so cute!" giggles Katara.

Retsu shakily thanks Daisuke "Thank you for stopping Robo Tough, Daisuke." "No biggie," shrugs Daisuke, landing safely on the ground before shutting the robot off.

Kenneth hands the GekiNunchuks to Jan, who happily accepts them, "Thanks, Kenneth!" "Now practice the spinning movements I've performed earlier with them," smiles Kenneth "Power isn't exactly needed with nunchuks, not even with these GekiNunchuks." "Okay!" smiles Jan with a nod.

"Where the heck did you learn to wield nunchuks?" asks Keith. Kenneth shrugs "Daisuke's grandfather wanted me prepared for just about everything, so he had me trained since he found me on the streets."

Ran shakes her head in disbelief, Kenneth had earlier said his strongest points was his physical prowess and his compassion for others, but she saw in battle that he displayed incredible determination and courage as well as perfect skill and learning prowess yet he doesn't acknowledge the true level of his brain aspects.

Seeing Jan performing the technique Kenneth used earlier perfectly, Retsu stands agape at the sight of perfection. He doesn't get how Kenneth makes a significantly capable learner for techniques like that.

Retsu confronts the Other World Avatar, "Now look here! I was supposed to teach Jan so I could learn the Twice-Twice Clone Fist! I will not be usurped by some Other World freak stealing this chance to learn from me!"

Kenneth's hair stands on end and his eyes glow brightly, surprising Retsu. In his Avatar State and with what sounds like a multitude of people speaking boldly in perfect unison, Kenneth says "Never jump to conclusions. If one person likes one of the threes aspects: heart, technique, and body, one should respect everyone with their personally liked aspects they're best at and go to others who are better than they are in the others to get better in them."

The three Gekirangers then look on like they've just had a revelation: Jan may be good at being strong, Retsu may be good at using incredible techniques and having great intelligence, and Ran may great in heart and will, but heart, technique, and body are all important in the simple basics of GekiJuKen Beast Arts and to like which of those three to the individual are also a basic.

Sokka blinks, remembering his teamwork training from days before "We're all different, but a team puts all differences aside for the good of our fellow teammates so we could get the job done."

Keith remembers his football coach telling him a similar thing, that there was no 'I' in 'team'.

Vesta nods in confirmation, sure her parents could be worried at home but her new friends are counting on her as much as she counts on them.

As Kenneth returns to normal, he asks everyone "Did I just slip into my Avatar State?"

"You did," nods Vesta "and you lectured Retsu that whatever we like in which part of JuKen is an important basic."

Jan asks curiously and innocently, "Does that mean Retsu will teach me with the GekiNunchuk now?"

Retsu holds out his hand and soon he gets to show Jan how to wield the GekiNunchuk with his own techniques.

Later, they take the training outside, where Emma is waiting for them to see if they can also bend an element.

Emma performs a few katas of the different styles for their new compatriots to try and see if they could bend any elements.

As soon as Ran tries out a few Airbending, wind suddenly blows at her will. Aang smiles, "You're capable of Airbending! I can teach you plenty of moves! I'm so excited!"

Retsu tests a few Waterbending hand movements overlooking the river, then he sees the water majestically rising to his will. Katara and Violet applaud at his unexpected success.

"We're all Waki-Waki now?" asks Jan, "Because I know I'm Waki-Waki!"

Retsu thinks about it, "By 'Waki-Waki', do you mean 'to enjoy' or 'to like'?"

Kenneth, Aang, and Jan say in unison, "That's right!"

Jan walks up to Retsu and Ran and asks, "Does GekiJuKen also make you Waki-Waki?" "Yes," smiles Ran "I really like GekiJuKen! Waki-Waki!" "I guess…" says Retsu shyly "I do too."

Kenneth asks, "Do you like the bending arts now too? Wakiwaki?" "Seeing everything, I guess with Airbending, my mind is opening to new possibilities" smiles Ran "so, yes! Waki-Waki!" "I can think of lots of fantastic techniques with the use of Waterbending, so… I guess… Waki-Waki."

"Then be more Waki-Waki!" smiles Jan, he dances around with everyone as much possible chanting 'Waki-Waki'.

"What an odd guy" shrugs Retsu with a gentle smile.

From behind a tree, Shafu smiles at their progress "These three Avatars just solved our problem very well, it makes me proud."

* * *

Makirika finally makes his move, he throws a Hill Splitting Fist attack against the dam, causing it to collapse and letting the flooding water flow toward the village. He cackles, "I will be able to hear the humans scream and collect it as my power!"

* * *

The three Avatars tense up, "Danger!" "Makirika!" "Zowa-Zowa!"

Sokka frowns, "OH! And I was getting _used_ to this peace and quiet!"

Everyone turns to see a large wave of flooding water coming toward the town.

"Makirika's an evil Waterbender?" blinks Vesta in horror and confusion.

Everyone jump to the roof of a higher house to avoid being washed away.

"The RinJu Hall must be behind this!" says Retsu.

The two Sky Bison and the violet dragon pick up those not completely ready for using GekiJuKen at the moment, leaving the three Gekiranger.

Jan spots a gigantic Makirika terrorizing the flooding town, who is now shouting in ecstasy "More! Let me hear your screams, humans! Let your screams become my power!"

As such, more screams of terror are heard amongst the Earth Kingdom civilians living in the city.

"We've got to stop him!" says Ran. Retsu nods "and take him out!"

Before they could engage, a woman's voice is heard "It's no use.

They turn around and find a womanly figure in a chameleon-themed battle form clinging to a tall tree's branch leading a squad of Rinshi.

From on top of Mioha's back, Violet asks "Who… who are you?"

Changing to her human-like form in a green dress, she introduces herself dramatically "For Master Rio's love I live; for Master Rio I fight as his love warrior. RinJu Chameleon Mistress, Mele!"

"She's also Zowa-Zowa!" frowns Jan.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu hold their hands out, calling out in unison "**Seethe**! **Power ****of ****the ****Beast**!" they then bring their arms together before clasping one fist into their opposite hand and clamping down "**Beast ****On**!"

The three martial artists then place their arms into a windmill motion before rearing back for a punch and then thrusting their hands forward. One could actually feel the ki that they are putting into whatever technique they were using.

Their respective mechanical manifestations of their inner beasts appear and roar out before transforming into the battle suits.

"This body swells with infinite power," says GekiRed "Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart," says Ran "Honest Heart! GekiYellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower," says Retsu "Fantastic Technique! GekiBlue!"

GekiRed holds up a bold fist, "The blazing Geki is the proof of justice!"

The three then pose dynamically, calling out "JuKen Squadron Gekiranger!"

Above the three, Sokka says, "I say we need awesome pre-battle introductory phrases like that ourselves." "Work on yours alone, Sokka" frowns Katara.

Mele smugly says, "I know this is a lot of trouble… but I prefer hiding than fighting." She signals the Rinshi troop, "Rinshi, fight in my place."

Katara frowns, "I don't believe it! She's just going to avoid combat and just blend in with her surroundings like a cowardly chameleon!" "You do know you're talking like me almost, right?" asks her brother.

The Gekirangers are fighting very well against the large group of Rinshi.

"GekiTonfa, Baton!" calls out GekiBlue, as he then summons a pair of high-tech tonfa from beams of light from his GekiChangers. The golden turbine wheels within his tonfa spin and crackle with energy before he elegantly strikes each of his undead opponents.

"You guys' technique sense is zero," huffs GekiBlue "or rather it's minus!"

GekiBlue calls out "GekiTonfa Baton, Geki Technique: **Dance-Dance ****Strike**!" he spins around, collecting a few Rinshi and hurling all into the air before the flood beneath him.

After finishing up his division of the Rinshi, GekiBlue smirks under his helmet "I made it!" At that moment, he strikes a specific Waterbending pose and causes the water from the flood to form an angelic form behind him.

Katara gasps in awe, "That really is a fantastic technique." "I'm rather impressed by Retsu's artistic skill with Waterbending" nods Vesta in awe.

"GekiTonfa, Long Baton!" calls out GekiYellow, as she then summons another pair of GekiTonfa from beams of light from her GekiChangers. She connects the short stubs together after folding the tonfa handles in. The golden turbine wheels within her high-tech staff weapon spin and sends crackling energy throughout the long ends before she strikes hard and fast with guts against each of her undead opponents.

"You lack heart," giggles GekiYellow "you need more heart!"

GekiYellow calls out "GekiTonfa Long Baton, Geki Technique: **Extend-Extend ****Strike**!" she thrusts one end of her Long Baton at a distant row of Rinshi and it extends like a telescope before piercing the collection of Rinshi and them hurling them all into the air.

GekiYellow twirls her Long Baton weapon around, then she makes a swift circular motion with her arms, using a specific Airbending pose and creates a small cyclone and rips the Rinshi above her to shreds, having their remains come down like confetti.

"Just look at her, she's got the makings of a great Airbender!" smiles Aang. Daisuke nods, "Yeah."

"Alright! Time for the final blow against these Rinshi!" smirks GekiRed as he follows his teammates' example and pulls out his new weapon: "GekiNunchuks!" In a flash of light, they appear from his GekiChangers and into his hands. He then whirls them around, grazing some Rinshi, where even a simple graze even is enough to send them to the ground.

"Jan!" calls GekiBlue "Now try putting Geki into it!" "Got it!" confirms GekiRed.

Whirling the GekiNunchuks around some more, but this time with them glowing and pulsating with Geki, GekiRed readies the next blow against the last of the Rinshi confronting them.

"GekiNunchuks, Geki Technique: **Circle-Circle** **Strike**!" calls out GekiRed. He then whirls the GekiNunchuks pumped with Geki around, creating red-orange streams of energy trailing after each movement in the air around him. The Rinshi caught within the streams are then sent flying before exploding upon defeat. Then with one strong stomp of his foot, GekiRed creates new constructs of stone rise up from the water, giving more room for the villager's drenched survivors to be on, and as he exhales he lets off a gentle flow of flame jetting from his free hand.

"He's quite an Avatar!" says Keith in awe. Kenneth nods, "He's doing great down there."

Jan looks at the giant Makirika and says, "You're the last one, Zowa-Zowa Deka-Deka!"

Annoyed, Makirika slashes against the roof, forcing Jan and the others to dodge.

Jan growls, "How can we fight something way too Deka-Deka for us when we need that technique!" "You're right," frowns GekiBlue "we're still not ready to use it!"

"You can now," says Shafu, through a communicator in the GekiChangers.

"Master Shafu?" gasp GekiYellow and GekiBlue. GekiRed is equally surprised "Cat?"

"But you haven't taught us anything!" says GekiBlue.

"Try combining your feelings and strengths!" cries out Violet to them "Your greatest strength is as a team of heart, technique, and body!"

"Huh?" ask the battle-suited trio.

"She's correct," says Shafu "It isn't just about any one person; a single person with a perfect triangle of those three aspects can perform this Geki Technique, or a group of three with the collective attributes consisting of the perfect points working together."

GekiBlue understands, "Of course, Ran's Honest Heart—"

GekiYellow follows, "Retsu's Fantastic Technique—"

GekiBlue points at GekiRed, "and Jan's Unbreakable Body! We were unable to wield this technique because it was impossible if each of us were alone, for someone at our level it's a team effort technique."

"Correct," replies a proud Shafu over the communicator, "now combine those feelings and use your strongest points to enable you to wield this technique."

"This is going to be Waki-Waki!" smiles Jan, "Because it's GekiJuKen! Let's go!"

"Geki Technique:" call out the Gekirangers in unison, "**JuKen ****Combine**!"

Flying from their bodies are their aura-formed GekiBeasts growing bigger before they fuse with them. Then the GekiBeasts pounce against Makirika, knocking him back.

Holding her grandchildren close to her, the elder woman of the Earth Kingdom village gasps in awe, "It is JuKen! The Space Colonists are working together with our Avatar to fight in the war!"

Then the energy beasts switch from energy to solid material as they charge again, then they begin to change once more—

GekiYellow's GekiCheetah's legs fold in and its tail disappears before repositions its body upwards with its chin and throat to the ground.

After briefly flashing its blue eyes from under its red sunglasses, GekiBlue's GekiJaguar's legs fold in and its tail disappears before repositions its body upwards with its chin and throat to the ground also.

GekiRed's GekiTiger, which is the largest of the three at the moment, leaps up and has its hind legs fold up after its tail disappears too. In a way, its torso and limbs, save for its mechanical feline head, resembles that of a humanoid construct or entity just missing parts of his legs from the knees down and short but strong claws equipped to his knuckles. An orange triangular crest is seen over its heart area.

GekiCheetah combines to the right knee and forming the whole right leg, followed by GekiJaguar combining with the left knee and forming the whole left leg.

GekiTiger's head then roars mightily before a masculine metal humanoid face with blue eyes appears in its jaws until it's like a human warrior wearing a red tiger-themed helmet with two large silver bangs and a black shark's fin-like crest on top.

Within the giant on another plane of existence, the three Gekirangers stand overlooking the functions of the mighty giant they just formed.

Aang smiles in awe, "Monk Gyatso once told me a tale of the Geki Technique of JuKen Combine, how it combines the feelings of friends in battle to help them against foes beyond mere mortal might alone. But one of the most decorated and legendary one of them all was the JuKen Giant GekiTohja, the fierce-fighting monarch of the beast-fist."

"GekiTohja, burning up!" announce the Gekirangers, as the giant's feet splash into the water.

Katara is in awe in sight of it, "One day you might be able to do that technique and summon him with us, Aang! GekiTohja is amazing!" "I have to admit, he is pretty cool for a giant robotic entity formed by three people's energies" shrugs Sokka, losing about half his paranoia.

"That is their own Twice-Twice Clone Fist together," chuckles Shafu over Kenneth's armguards' communicator "Well done." Then everyone hears a ding from his triangle.

"Go get him, big guy!" calls out Keith, cheering the Gekirangers' giant on.

"Let's go on two," says GekiYellow to her teammates "Let's put our enjoyment, basics, and heart into it!"

"One, two!" she calls, signaling the boys to follow her and they do.

Overlooking the battle is Mele, who shrugs casually "JuKen Combine, huh? They might be surprisingly competent after all."

All of the sudden, Mele begins to retch until she shifts into her chameleonesque form and is forced to spit out the cause—

A tiny anthropomorphic fly, he is no bigger than a small doll and is clad in a white shirt with black pants with shoes. His tiny wings are able to support him and get him to fly at incredible speeds and he has six limbs, aside from his head, consisting of his two tiny legs and four black arms clasping to each hand in awe in sight of the legendary GekiJuKen giant with his red insectoid eyes. He has Airbending tattoos just like Aang's and an extremely tiny silvery glasses-like item over his microphone-like mouth. He is Bae.

"Yes it is!" cries Bae in a joyful buzz, "JuKen Combine is a secret among secret techniques!" As Mele returns to her human-like form, Bae settles himself to continue watching the battle "For me to finally see it with my own eyes… I, GekiJu Fly-Ken Master Bae, am moved to tears!"

The audience in the triple Avatar platoon takes notice of both the announcer section and the battle between giants on their great beasts.

Vesta asks, "Who is the fly guy that came out of Mele's mouth?" "I thought he introduced himself already," says Aang, "and I agree with him." "I like already" simply says Sol.

Mele, who recovered from her stomachache, is annoyed "Don't come out without permission, you blabbermouth pest!" She tries both hands to squish her diminutive GekiJuKen prisoner, but he dodges and flies around her.

"I was beaten in battle by Mele and was imprisoned within her stomach!" announces Bae, as he flies around some more "But where there are giant battles or battles of epic proportions, I will cross the mountains, the seas, and beyond. I finally escaped from Mele!"

For one he stops, Mele takes the chance to squash him under her hand like the bug he is.

"How could you?" exclaims an appalled Katara, "Even if he's a bigger blabbermouth than my brother, he's a nicer guy! He was just giving us details of the battle!"

"GekiTohja's charging into battle!" yells Kenneth.

And so GekiTohja is charging towards Makirika, who is also coming at them.

"Now, it's begun!" shouts Bae, as he recovered to continue more announcement; he's not exactly one to give up, aside from being the GekiJuKen user he is, therefore both this and his fly-like body is given a full-body regenerative ability to recover despite being flattened.

"Whoo-hoo!" cheers the more compassionate characters of the Avatar platoon for Bae's recovery.

Bae speaks the details of the battle like he was both the announcer and the narrator—

Makirika swings one of his scythe-arms, but GekiTohja dodges to his left.

Bae announces, "Makirika starts with a long swing. GekiTohja dodges. How violent!"

GekiTohja punches Makirika with two blazing fists charged with Geki.

"GekiTohja attacks with two fists!" yells Bae.

The two giants clash fiercely.

"Both are fiercely clashing!"

Upon the Gekirangers' combined actions, GekiTohja then starts with an elbow strike and then a spinning back kick, forcing the mantis monster into the floodwater.

Bae shouts, "GekiTohja hits Makirika, who is behind him with a big attack! Makirika falls into the water!"

As GekiTohja strikes a pose, Bae announces "GekiTohja is at the advantage by standing!" then he turns to Mele asking her, "How do you find the commentary, Mele?"

"Shut up!" says Mele indignantly "Who would join in this commentary?"

"Votes are in," announces Solomon from afar.

"It was a rhetorical question!" yells Mele toward the young man in crystal shades. Then she points to the battle, where GekiTohja once again kicks Makirika as she says coolly "The battle is really starting here."

"Now," announces Bae "both fighters clash again."

Holding GekiTohja close to his face, Makirika head-butts against the giant's "HEAD-BUTT!"

"No fair!" boos Sokka, "He's got sword-like crown points on his head!"

Bae announces, "Makirika uses very sharp head-butt, literally! What a sneaky move!" then he calls out as Makirika is swinging away at the dazed GekiTohja "No fair! No fair, Makirika! Using his sharp mind and deadly scythe-arms, he attacks GekiTohja! GekiTohja is in trouble!"

Together, in the plane of existence in GekiTohja, the Gekirangers formulate a plan.

Behind GekiTohja rises a blocky pillar of stone.

Mele blinks in surprise, "Where did that block of stone come from? Are those brats planning on cornering their selves to Makirika's mercy?"

"Of course!" says Aang in realization, "because each of them is a bender of a different element, GekiTohja is about as powerful as an Avatar in his size and can use the bending arts to his big advantage!"

Makirika, not paying attention to his surroundings, attacks the JuKen giant with both of his bladed arms, "There!"

GekiTohja somersaults over the stone block it created, dodging Makirika's attack and trapping them into the stone.

As GekiTohja lands behind the big stone block, Makirika cries out in disbelief "I can't pull them out!"

"How softly said!" cries Bae, "Not only did Makirika miss GekiTohja as he dodged, but he didn't mind his surroundings or pay any attention to the fact that if the practitioners who manifested GekiTohja would know a few things about the elemental bending arts being incorporated with GekiTohja, making him almost invincible! Now's the chance for GekiTohja to fight back!"

GekiTohja flips over Makirika again and performs a swift low kick at the RinJu Mantis-Ken user's legs, sending him twirling in midair before splashing into the water and his head crashing into the pillar.

"It's done!" calls out Bae, "GekiTohja's kick! Well done, GekiTohja!"

"Excellent work, GekiTohja!" cries Aang and Katara in unison, "Very well done!"

Unexpectedly holding Violet close to him, Kenneth roars out "Let him have it some more, Gekirangers!"

Out of thin air, GekiTohja pulls out what appeared to be a weapon that has formed from the tails of the three GekiBeasts that made him, a three-section staff weapon linked by chains.

"What is that in his hands?" announces Bae "GekiTohja pulled something out of thin air! Could it be? His weapon, the GekiSetsukon?"

"GekiSetsukon!" call the Gekirangers in unison as speaking through the giant's voice.

In their plane of existence within GekiTohja, Retsu tells Jan "It's like the GekiNunchuks. Can you do it, Jan?" "Niki-Niki!" replies Jan.

Vesta says "Nunchuks have two parts, but that weapon is bigger and has _three_ parts, making it more difficult to handle."

Makirika, with his blades free from the rock, attacks violently, but GekiTohja blocks each strike with his weapon like an expert.

"GekiTohja can control his three section staff, the GekiSetsukon, very easily for a difficult weapon!" shouts Bae in announcement. "What a fierce attack!"

Makirika tries to escape one of the chain-linked blows by jumping into the air, but wielding his weapon like a regular staff, GekiTohja thrusts his weapon into Makirika's mid-section.

"GekiTohja pierced him!" cheers Bae.

The Earth Kingdom villagers, once were filled with terror, are now cheering for their colossal protector.

Bae announces in excitement, "And the crowd goes wild!"

"My source of power…!" cries Makirika in disbelief.

GekiBlue's voice is heard, "Let's activate a Geki Technique!"

The Gekirangers announce in unison "GekiTohja, Geki Technique: **Great ****Firm-Firm ****Fist**!"

GekiTohja extends his arms like wings and his entire upper torso spins 360 degrees continuously and it charges in at Makirika with this horizontal multiple spinning fist strike.

Sokka's eyes start spinning as he tries to keep in check with the battle, his sister smirks and takes advantage of this "You are getting _very_ sleepy, _sleepy_…" then she says "until you hear the snap of my fingers, you will wildly cheer at the defeat of Makirika with us." A hypnotized Sokka replies, "Yes, mistress."

Bae calls out, "GekiTohja is spinning! My hundreds of eyes are spinning more and more!"

The Gekirangers chant "Geki!" at every blow that is dealt to their opponent.

"I'd prefer to die at my wife's hands!" wails a defeated Makirika, "That'd be a more pleasant way to die than this!"

As soon as GekiTohja was several paces away from Maikirika, he stops spinning and crouches in victory.

GekiBlue announces, "JuKen is the fist of justice!" GekiYellow speaks, "Those who are truly righteous…" "…will surely win!" finishes GekiRed.

Makirika suddenly petrifies, dark violet cracks are formed on his body, then pieces of himself break and fall off, and then finally he explodes in violent violet flames behind GekiTohja. They have won the battle.

Emma smirks, "GekiTohja: 7, Makirika: 3."

"GekiTohja… win!" announces the Gekirangers through GekiTohja, and then it gives a hand sign for respect.

Everyone cheers for the giant martial artist of justice.

"GekiTohja has done it!" cheers Bae, "He starts off with one win! It may be a small victory in JuKen's history, but for this new triangle, it's a big single victory!"

Then GekiTohja follows up on an ornate Waterbending movement, shifting all of the floodwater back to where it originated and makes a new dam and river for the village through Earthbending.

"Amazing!" cheers Bae, "One of GekiTohja's elemental bending JuKen practitioners must be an Avatar, no one else could perform bending that quickly. Does that explain the sensation of not one but _three_ Avatars? How vexing yet at same time amazing!"

A silver band of a tongue lashes onto him and reels him into Mele's mouth, after gulping him down _again_, she frowns "How long are you going to talk?" then she blends into the background and disappears completely.

* * *

In the main hall of the RinJu Hall…

The Kenma Bracelets glow on Rio's wrist again, he says "The power I seek… is still lacking."

* * *

On Zuko's ship…

Kenzoku senses something in the air, "What an unusual predicament… how can there be _three_ Avatars?"

* * *

As everyone prepares to leave for Aang's choice of destination…

"How did he know the attack's name without us telling him?" asks Retsu. Jan shrugs, "I don't know. It just popped into my head."

Emma says, "We've learned on Kyoshi Island that an Avatar is able to wield _any_ and _every_ beast fist under JuKen after wielding his primary one, so naturally the words or names of certain techniques would come to them in a matter of time."

Ran looks to Jan in awe, "Then Jan _is_ the Avatar of our ancestral home planet, the Space Avatar."

Keith asks Shafu, "What is your saying again, Catman?"

"In life there is training," smiles Shafu, ringing his triangle.

"Can we go to Omashu now?" asks Aang, ready to travel some more.

"In a while, Aang" smiles Miki, "I've made communiqué to the surviving colonies on our side still, they've acknowledge the existence of all three Avatars and are willing to participate in assistance against the Astral Flame Aliance, soon we will start a rebellion by forming Earth Kingdom allies with the Water Tribe. We're preparing to end the war. Also, until our history of our Space Avatar, Jan, is revealed, we will have him alongside us. We're also counting on one of the wishes on the Dragonballs to be possibly the restoration of our ancestral planet."

Kenneth says "I guess you Space People have suffered too much from the chaos that you at least deserve that."

"I've got a question: how do you fit all those things in your GekiChangers?" asks Sokka, now free of the hypnosis his sister put him under "The same way you fit all those rooms and spaces in this craft and that tower?"

"Yes," nods Miki "it's called dimensional compression, I'll tell you about it someday. Kenneth's armguards only has communication and the high-tech pockets, but no battle transformation suits; he's got it covered with his Geki Armament technique."

She takes Kenneth's left arm guard and points it at the table, a beam of light shoots out and forms a bowl of ramen hot and ready to eat.

"Huh?" exclaim everyone in surprise "You can store food in it too?"

"Can I have one of those high-tech armguards too?" asks Sokka "I get in short stock of meat and weapons sometimes."

To Be Continued…


End file.
